


Mesmerize Me

by UrsaMajorStories



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW (Chapter 7 and 8), Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsaMajorStories/pseuds/UrsaMajorStories
Summary: "I...I don't sleep.""Maybe I could help?"That was Craig's only intention. To help his boyfriend sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a few weeks after the events of Tweek x Craig, in a high school setting. Just to clarify :)

The last bell of the school day was just about to echo across the linoleum floored halls while Craig Tucker made his way through the school in his usual, mundane way. He always prepared himself for that glorious sound, bringing much needed relief from the pains of U.S. history. Today, he even managed to slip out of class a minute early, while the teacher was writing the next homework assignment on the board. Craig was sure everyone in the room heard the door click closed, but no one bothered to call him back into the room. In fact, he thought he heard Clyde and Token exchange excited whispers. They knew what he was up to.

 The yellow puff of fabric on his chullo hat bounced as he strode through the empty labyrinth of South Park High School. This was a rare treat for him, to walk in silence before the chaos of swirling, blabbing adolescences, who were overexcited for the practically nonexistent weekend. Craig would usually scoff at the thought, but today, he joined their eager ranks. He had something to look forward to...hopefully.

The piercing shrills of the bell finally broke the stillness of the air, leaving its vibrations hanging in the atmosphere. It only added to the pure energy of the swarming students stampeding out of their prison-like classrooms. Shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, Craig refused to walk any faster. Soon, he was consumed by waves upon waves of teens talking about drinking, parties, and hook-ups. There was a strong urge within the boy to flip them all off, yet he suppressed it when he remembered his intended destination. He was not about to let this cyclone of dorks affect him. Only one dork could.  

Indifference was plastered on his face as he finally elbowed his way to a familiar looking locker. It was banged up around the edges, for it was repeatedly smashed closed by a certain twitchy, coffee addict. It was a miracle that the iron hinges were still intact.

The corners of his mouth lifted ever-so-slightly. The locker was just as disheveled as the owner. And speaking of the owner, he was no where in sight. Craig leaned his shoulder against the metal, trying to keep his nerves under control. It was strange; nerves were never a problem for him until they started “going out” a few weeks ago. Sure, it was for good of the town, but somehow, things still felt different.

Bright spikes of blonde hair caught his eye. Tweek Tweak made his way towards the locker, not noticing that his “boyfriend” was there, waiting for him. He was in his own world, probably worried about a problem that wasn’t _really_ a problem. His whole body lurched when he finally saw the brunette, and he let out an involuntary, “Gah!”

“Whoa, Tweek. You look more stressed than usual,” Craig observed calmly, his nasal tone as level as ever.

Tweek clenched his teeth in response, unsure of how to approach the situation. He stood and stared for a minute, then took a deep, quivering breath. Feet stepped tentatively closer while shaking hands entered his locker combination. His voice seemed to catch in his throat as he attempted to explain, “I-I wasn’t expecting you. Th-That’s all.”

Craig’s brow furrowed, “Oh?”

“You…you know. To…ngh…be standing around my locker,” Tweek seemed genuinely caught off guard by Craig’s presence.

The taller of the two found that somewhat endearing, “Well, I am your boyfriend, so I guess you’re stuck with me.”

Tweek looked at him out of the corner of his eye, the tips of his ears glowing bright red, “R-Right.”

Craig remained quiet, taking in the bustling hallway in front of him. Bystanders would curiously glance at them from time to time, accompanied giddy giggles from some of the girls. Normally, he wouldn’t be bothered by this. However, a heated flare in his chest made him want to shield Tweek from the prying eyes. They were only another source of pressure for the poor spaz. And, Craig really didn’t want him to feel pressured right now. Not when he was about to ask him something potentially upsetting.

The silence from the expressionless boy was unnerving, so Tweek struggled to rekindle their conversation, “Um…was there something you wanted to talk about?”

Craig jerked, startled from his thoughts by the hesitant question. His fight or flight instinct kicked his brain into overdrive, and he blurted, “Do you wanna come over and spend the night?”

 _That didn’t go as planned. Damn_ , he thought, shaking his head at himself.

An immediate reaction could be seen in Tweek’s dilated pupils. They grew as large as saucers as he practically screamed, “What?! Gah! To-Tonight?”

“Yup, my parents are out of town,” Craig replied coolly.

Another question spouted from the blonde, “At your house?”

Another reply was uttered from the brunette, “Yeah.”

Full realization smacked Tweek upside the head, “Just you…and me?”

Craig was tired of answering at this point in the game of 20 questions, so he simply nodded.

Shoving his head into his locker, Tweek wailed, “GAH! Oh god!”

It was so loud that Craig glanced around the hallway to see if anyone heard. People would for sure think that something was wrong, and Craig did not want another heartbreak episode, like the one that accompanied their fake breakup. He let out a sigh of relief as he discovered the hallway had emptied out. Looking back to his boyfriend, he reassured him, “Dude, it’s just a sleepover. We’ve had them before.”

His head remained buried in the metal cubby, “Yeah! But that was with Clyde and Token, too!”

“If it’s too much pressure, let’s just not,” Craig sighed, defeated. His attempt at covering up his disappointment failed. His tone betrayed him and blatantly gave it away.

Tweek paused, then started removing his head from the locker with a melancholy expression that made Craig want to shove his words back into his mouth. Gradually, he looked down to floor  while he admitted, “I…I don’t sleep.”

Craig snorted, “Who sleeps at a sleepover?”

“You do, Craig. When we had them at Token’s house, you’d always be the first one to pass out during the movie,” Tweek stated with a matter-of-fact attitude.

Craig was taken aback, stunned by the fact that Tweek had been that observant of his actions, “I won’t do that. I promise.”

Tweek wasn’t convinced. With neutral expression, Craig added another piece to his argument, “Look, sleep isn’t mandatory. It’s fine if you don’t.”

A lost puppy-dog face graced the blonde’s features, “But…sometimes…I want to…”

The tinge of sadness in his voice made Craig grimace. Tweek didn’t seem to be bothered by his lifestyle most of the time, but in this moment, he sounded sincerely frustrated by his screwed-up sleep schedule. Craig’s stomach twisted, feeling guilty for having been horribly oblivious to this during their many years of friendship.

“Maybe I could help?” he offered suddenly.

Tweek hiccupped, stunned by the proposal, “What?”

Craig’s voice never wavered, but his heart increased its pace, “I’d like to try and help you sleep.”

“H-How?” Tweek croaked.

With more conviction, Craig clarified, “Well, I have some ideas, but we can worry about that later.”

“O-Ok…but I also have to work at the coffee shop today…” Tweek’s face fell, expecting the plans to be called off.

“That’s no problem, just come over when you get off.”

“That’d be around 6. You’re still sure?” Hope returned to Tweek’s eyes.

Craig merely replied, “Yeah.”

The giddiness in Tweek’s voice was barely concealed as he started to scamper down the hall, “I-I…guess I’ll see you then.”

“It’s a date,” Craig yelled after him, laughing to himself as he saw the blonde visibly jump at the word _date_.

* * *

Craig was lying. He had no ideas. He didn’t know what he was talking about.

Sleep came so naturally to him, he just took it for granted. He had no techniques or anything. All he had to do was lay down and close his eyes. It wasn’t hard. He wondered why it was such a problem for Tweek, even with all the coffee he drank. Shouldn’t his body be used to it by now?

As soon as he got home, Craig rushed upstairs and frantically searched for his laptop. He was going to do the one thing the school system taught him to do well. Rely on the internet for answers.

Google became the almighty god of knowledge when it came to homework and essays, so why not this? It wouldn’t hurt to do some research.

Turning to his alarm clock, he took note of the time. 3:27pm was displayed in lively blue LED lights. He had a little less than three hours before Tweek finished work. Plenty of time.

He quickly recovered his computer from underneath a pile of dirty clothes and tossed it on top of his bed. The task of cleaning his room was then added to his mental check list. Maybe ordering a pizza, too?

 _Focus, asshole_ , Craig scolded himself while he opened the laptop. The first thing he typed was: How to help someone sleep.

Lists upon lists of things popped up within thirty seconds. Meditation, white noise, aroma therapy, exercise, supplements, sleep aids, and calming music were just a few of the options that Craig could pick from. All the choices became overwhelming, until one caught his attention. The article’s title seemed out of place in the vast expanse of the search results, and maybe that’s what intrigued him. He had never clicked on a link so fast.

 ** _Hypnosis and Sleep_**.

Craig was somewhat confused by these words used together. He thought hypnosis was simply used to make people do things. He had even seen a hypnotist show a few years back, and it was hilarious. People from the audience went up on stage and did some pretty crazy stuff.  The hypnotist had them all dance like no one was watching, act like farm animals, and race imaginary race cars against each other. One guy even forgot his own name.

Craig was curious. How the hell would that relate to sleep?

Hungry for answers, he started reading:

**_Hypnosis is the process of inducing a subject into a trancelike state that resembles sleep, in which the subject becomes highly suggestible. Even though it sounds like something exotic or foreign, hypnosis is a very natural state of consciousness that everyone experiences daily. Zoning out while watching tv or daydreaming are some familiar examples._**

**_Under hypnosis, the subject becomes relaxed and even more aware of themselves and the world around them. They remain fully conscious; however, the hypnotist can make suggestions that encourage actual sleep._**

**_The hypnotist can use several techniques to create a hypnotic trance such as visualization, breathing, body awareness exercises, and eye fixation._  **

It was complicated, but nonetheless it sounded like it could work. The again, it seemed like it would work for the average person. Tweek was certainly not average. Craig couldn’t see him agreeing to something like this, being the paranoid bundle-of-nerves that he was.

He sighed, figuring that this was a lost cause. His cursor was about to exit the site when his eyes scanned a sentence that changed his mind.

**_The subject will be able to make decisions for themselves, and the hypnotist cannot force the subject to do anything they are not comfortable with._**

Perhaps that would reassure Tweek that nothing bad would happen. He’d be in control of himself the whole time. Craig found a certain solace in this, too. He didn’t want to control Tweek, he just really wanted to aid him, to feel like he was doing something useful. He had never been very good at comforting people or anything of that nature. Yet, he felt like this was doable. There were approaches he could use and strategies to follow. It was like a math problem that was already solved.

Craig spent the rest of that afternoon typing away on his laptop keyboard, researching and creating his own way to help his boyfriend get the rest he deserved.

* * *

 _6:15pm._ The neon lights of his alarm projected _6:15pm_ already.

Craig still hadn’t moved from his laptop when he heard a door bell chimed “Ode to Joy” in the downstairs living room. He practically hurled his computer off himself, screaming in his head _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

All thoughts of hypnosis immediately shot out of his head.

With a panicky huff, he kicked as much of his dirty laundry he could fit underneath his bed and rushed down the stairs. He then flew through the living room, almost running into the doorway before he skidded to a halt. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open.

Snowflakes were falling outside in icy flurries, and Tweek, tousled and shivering, stood before him. His hands were clasped together, fingers nervously tugging at each other as he waited to be asked in. He must’ve run from the coffee shop to Craig’s house, for he was slightly out of breath and lacked the proper coat for the winter cold. The green Tweak Bros. apron with his name tag attached was still draped around his neck.

Craig’s neutral mask was close to breaking. Tweek looked really… _cute_.

He swallowed hard, ignoring his thoughts on Tweek’s appearance, “Hey, dude.”

“H-Hey,” Tweek’s shivers were becoming more intense as a gust of frigid wind encircled his thin figure. Craig fell out of his stupor, seeing that he made his guest wait in the cold for nearly over 10 minutes. He backed up quickly and gestured to the living room.

As Tweek shuffled into the heated house, Craig asked, “How was work?”

Snowflakes melted into the fabric of Tweek’s shirt, making him quake a little more, “Busy, St-Stressful, but a least I get to be around coffee.”

Craig chuckled, “Glad to see you look on the bright side sometimes.”

“Eh, I try,” Tweek gave a tiny smile back.

Looking him up and down, Craig noted, “You didn’t bring anything.”

“Gah! What was I supposed to bring?!” Tweek shouted, bringing a shaking hand to grip onto his blonde tresses.

His panic was beginning to amuse Craig, “Like what you’d usually bring to Token’s house?”

Tweek’s screams became higher in pitch as he responded, “We haven’t had a group sleepover for almost a month now! How am I supposed to remember?!”

Monotone as ever, Craig offered a solution, “Dude, not a big deal. Just borrow some of my pajamas and maybe share my toothbrush if you don’t want to skip brushing tonight.”

“Your pajamas? Your toothbrush?! Oh, god! That’s too much pressure,” Tweek was on the verge of pulling a tuff of hair out of his scalp, watching Craig nonchalantly walk up the stairs. Then, he was alone in the living room. His thoughts started to pound against the walls of his cerebrum. _Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said? What is he doing?_

Two minutes later, Craig descended the staircase with a bundle in his hands. He walked up to Tweek and shoved it unceremoniously into his arms, “Go to the upstairs bathroom and change into these. They just came out of the dryer, so they’re nice and warm. I’ll be down here if you need anything, ordering a pizza.”

Tweek looked dumbfounded for a moment, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Then it was Craig’s turn to look befuddled, “Because I like you.”

That answer only seemed to confuse Tweek more, but he nodded anyways, trekking upstairs like Craig told him to in his now soaking wet clothes. Craig didn’t think much of his answer, but then he started to ponder it as he sat down on the couch and dialed Pizza Hut. He just said he _liked_ Tweek, and that was true, but he wasn’t really sure if he liked Tweek in _that_ way.

“Whatever…” he mumbled into the phone receiver, not wanting to overthink it. He really just wanted to hang out with Tweek tonight. That was the main reason he wanted him over. Now that they were officially “together”, whatever that meant, he had an excuse to have a sleepover, just the two of them. If they didn’t have that new label over their relationship, then the whole gang would want to come, too. Not that that was a bad thing. It had just always prevented him from getting to know Tweek on a more personal level. They didn’t talk very much, up until now.

While he was ordering a large half cheese, half Hawaiian pizza, Tweek hopped down the stairs in a fleece button-up with matching pants. A black and blue pattern adorned it, and the sleeves and pantlegs were just an inch too long for him. He sat down nervously next to Craig, who did a double take as soon as he saw the spaz. Seeing Tweek in his pajamas made his heart flip into his throat. He lost his power of speech until a voice on the receiver slurred a half-hearted, “Are you there, sir?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Craig blinked, and turned back to the phone. Once he was done confirming the order, he sighed and said, “Should be here in 30 minutes.”

Tweek cast his gaze to the floor, “Do I look silly in these?”

“No!”

_God, no. You look great._

Craig’s loud protest left his mouth quicker than he would have liked. Tweek sat wide-eyed, a little startled by the boy’s shout. Craig almost never raised his voice.

“I mean, I just never see you in blue. It looks good on you,” Craig sheepishly grinned.

Unexpectedly, Tweek giggled, “If I wear blue, will you smile like that more?”

Craig raised an eyebrow, “Huh?”

Tweek looked as if he just grasped how weird his question was, twitching self-consciously as he explained, “You have a nice smile, but you rarely show it.”

“Hm…I guess I don’t…” Craig nodded in contemplation, “But when I do, I think it’s more than just a color that makes me smile, Tweek.”

Not wanting to pry, Tweek feigned understanding, “Oh…”

In front of the two boys was a tv set on top of a two-drawer dresser. Looking to change the subject, Craig sauntered over to it and opened the top drawer, which was stuffed to the brim with DVDs, “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure!” Tweek was thankful that Craig always knew how to avoid awkward silence.

Then Craig inquired, “Which one?”

The thankfulness was swiftly replaced with apprehension, “I-I can’t pick! That’s too much pressure!”

“Tweek, it’s just a movie, and you’re my guest. Of course, you’re going to pick it,” Craig informed blandly.

“But, Craig—”

“I’ve seen them all at least twice. No wrong choices,” Craig jogged over to the seated boy and took his hand, coaxing him over to the drawer in order view his movie collection. Tweek peaked inside and saw that the assortment was just as extensive as Netflix and Hulu combined. He breathed, “This drawer is bigger than it looks.”

Craig chuckled at the boy’s wonder, “Yeah. Take your time.”

Tweek spent the next half hour scouring the array of films. There was an insane amount of pressure squeezing the back of his head, to find the perfect movie. By the time his shaky fingers snatched _the_ one from the selection, he caught the scent of Italian cuisine in the air. Whirling back to the couch, he saw that it was covered in blankets and pillows, and the pizza was already laid out on top of the table. He must’ve spent more time deciding than he thought.

Craig was coming down the stairs with some more pillows in tow, dressed in a pajama set like Tweek’s, but with a pattern of stars and spaceships instead. Tweek sucked in his breath, trying hard to curb his laughter. It was a surprisingly childish outfit for someone like Craig to wear. _Those look…cute on him._

Pillows flew onto the couch as the brunette questioned, “Finally choose one?”

“Oh! Yeah…” Tweek timidly held out the movie in front of him.

Craig smirked, “Guardians of the Galaxy?”

Tweek’s fingers tightened around the DVD case in fear, “Wh-What, is that one bad?”

Craig gently took the movie from him, “Nononono, it’s perfect. I just didn’t expect you to choose it.”

“Why not?” Tweek quipped, falling back onto the couch with a _plop_.

“It’s action/superhero/sci-fi all in one. It just seems like you wouldn’t be into that,” Craig smiled as he pushed the disc into the player.

Tweek busied himself, effectively tangling himself in a multitude of blankets, “I heard it was good, but I never got the chance to see it.”

“You don’t get out much, huh,” Craig commented.

“Nope,” Came the muffled reply. Tweek had thoroughly cocooned himself in at least four blankets.

Craig sat next to the bundle of fluff, peeling away the layers of fuzzy material until he found his boyfriend’s face, “Need some help there?”

“Maybe…”

Adept hands unraveled the knots the blonde twisted around himself. Gradually, Tweek was freed from his cozy prison, only to fall clumsily against his rescuer. Arms intertwined in an uneasy embrace, and they came nose to nose with one another. Time stopped for only a moment as they saw the shock in each other’s eyes. They could feel the other’s breath on their lips. Scarlet hues bloomed against both boys’ cheeks as they anxiously pushed away from each other.

 _Shit,_ Craig thought.

 _Fuck_ , Tweek brooded.

“Let’s um…start the movie?” Craig suggested, unnerved by the interaction.

Tweek simply nodded, shaken by the ordeal as well.

Neither wanted things to become awkward between them. Especially not because of something as trivial as _dating_. But things were complicated now. And, neither  knew how to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

As Craig hit the ‘Play Movie’ subtitle on the menu, Tweek examined the pizza. He knew the question was silly before he even said it, he just wanted to get rid of the awkward tension, “Dude, why half and half?”

After a small pause, Craig replied, “Because I didn’t know what you liked.”

“So, you got half cheese and half Hawaiian?” Tweek chuckled.

“You can’t go wrong with cheese,” Craig shrugged.

“You can’t go wrong with Hawaiian either,” Tweek added as he grabbed a piece of the ham and pineapple sprinkled pizza.

“Yes, you can—” Craig cut himself off, “Wait a minute…You like Hawaiian?”

Sinking his teeth into his slice, Tweek spoke through a mouthful of food, “Hell yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, dipshit?” Craig smacked his arm, wishing he had known. The whole pizza could’ve been one flavor. The best flavor.

Tweek shielded his pizza from the half-assed attack, huffing, “Tell me when it was a good time to say, ‘Oh yeah, by the way, I like Hawaiian pizza.’”

“Well, I thought I was the only one,” Craig stated, looking at Tweek like he was part of another species.

“You’re not _that_ special, Craig,” Tweek smirked.

Craig raised his middle finger at the remark, “I haven’t met a single soul in this whole damn town that likes pineapple on their pizza.”

“Well, now you have,” Tweek chirped, still munching away.

Craig laughed, “Shit…did we just become best friends?”

A gap of silence came over the two.

Then Tweek abruptly broke it, “I-I thought...we were a couple.”

“Are we?” Craig asked, his forehead wrinkling. He felt bad asking, but he wasn’t sure about what was going on. They had never discussed it. They just continued their lives like normal, with an extra label attached. _A couple._

To avoid Craig’s stare, Tweek’s eyes shifted back to the movie that was already underway, “Gah! We’re gonna miss the first scene, asshole.”

Craig rolled his eyes, figuring it was an excuse to get off the topic. He turned his attention to the tv without another word. It probably wasn’t a good idea to have that conversation now. He wanted to know, though. What _was_ this? What _were_ they?

Tweek pulled a blanket from the pile that accumulated on the couch and wrapped it tightly around himself, until only his face poked out of the fabric shell. The fuzzy cloth felt like his only protection from embarrassment. He didn’t want Craig to see him shake, to see his panic. Everything had been going so well, then, of course, he had to fuck it up again.

Five minutes had passed when he felt a slight pressure around his shoulders, and something pulling him to his right. He couldn’t figure out what was happening until he bumped against what could only be Craig’s side. An arm was wrapped around him, while a voice whispered, “You picked one of my favorites.”

Tweek’s heart slammed against his breastbone. There was something mysteriously intimate in the way Craig disclosed this. It sounded like it meant something significant to him.

Craig pressed the little bundle of Tweek closer to his side, and held him there for the duration of the film. Occasionally, he would rub his back during the more emotional parts, hoping it would provide some sort of comfort. He didn’t know what motivated him to do it. Was it out of pity for the shaking teen, or something else?

When the credits rolled, Tweek peered out from under his fluffy cocoon to look up at the boy sitting next to him, surprised to see his eyes were open, “You stayed up?”

“I promised you I would, right?”

“Yeah…you did…”

Tweek made a mental note, _He keeps promises._

“What’d you think of the movie?” Craig inquired in his nasal, nonchalant way.

Tweek’s eyes brightened as he exclaimed, “I liked it!”

“You don’t have to lie if you didn’t,” Craig countered, suspicious of his enthusiasm.

Tweek protested, “No, I did! I didn’t even know movies could be that cool! I can’t believe people came up with the concepts for all those different alien races and planets. How many hours do you think it took to do the makeup? And, Rocket was so badass! He might be my favorite, and, Gah! I must be rambling. Am I rambling?”

Craig scrutinized him for a moment, then grinned slyly, “You’re a nerd in disguise, aren’t you?”

Before Tweek could freak out, he clarified, “Don’t worry, I am too.”

A quirk of a smile appeared at the corner of the blonde’s mouth as he looked around the room for something to say. He settled for, “So, n-now what?”

Placing his hands behind his head, Craig mumbled, “I dunno.”

Tweek unraveled himself from his blanket, letting it fall behind him. He looked at the boy beside him, his expression unreadable, “Are you doing this for show?”

“Hm?”

“Are you having me over just because the town wants us to be together?”

_Is that what he thinks?_ Craig mussed in his head. Tweek had been a friend of his all this time, and now he thinks they only hang out because the town expects it? Practically spitting his words, Craig announced, “I’m having you over because I enjoy spending time with you, dingus. I don’t have to prove anything to the town.”

“Sure…” Tweek was unconvinced.

“What?”

“You never…ngh…never mind…”

Moments passed. At that point, Craig remembered something he forgot about, “Tweek, if I didn’t like your company, then why did I do all this research on how to help you sleep?”

“What?!”

“Yup."

“I thought you said you had ideas! You didn’t have to do _research_!” Tweek yelled, unaware of how loud he was.

Craig blinked, “I wanted to.”

“Oh, God! But, you didn’t _have_ to!”

“Calm down, Tweek. I found something that might actually help.”

Tweek scratched the back of his head, blushing, “I don’t know, Craig. I’ve tried so many things. I doubt that you could find something I haven’t done.”

“I’d be surprised if you tried _this._ ”

“Try me.”

“You have to promise me you won’t freak out.”

“Ok.”

“Have you ever tried…hypnosis?”

“GAH!” Tweek put a hand over his mouth, startled by his own outburst.

Craig sighed irritably, “Well, there goes that promise.”

“I-I’m sorry…I…no, I haven’t,” Tweek admitted, overwhelmed by the idea.

“Do you want to?”

“You want to…hypnotize me? As in like control me and make me do something _stupid_?!” Tweek was screaming by the time he finished his sentence.

Craig firmly grasped his shoulders, looking him in the eye, “No. As in like relax you, and help you _calm the hell down_.”

“H-How does that w-work?” Tweek tried to calm his hysterics, struggling to figure out what Craig had planned.

The brunette struggled to piece it together in a way the blonde would understand, “I…I attempt to put you in a relaxed state of mind. I’m pretty sure it’s called a trance.”

“Ngh…Craig…” Tweek wiggled under his boyfriend’s grip.

Craig sighed, “I can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do. It doesn’t work like that. It’s completely different than what they do at stage shows, or how movies portray it.”

“Really?”

“Really. The media distorts a lot of shit.”

A glimmer of hope sparked Tweek’s question, “You think it’ll help?”

Craig took Tweek’s hands in his, “I’m willing to try if you are.”

* * *

Craig flipped on the lights to his bedroom, thankful that he kicked the multitude of clothes covering the floor underneath his bed earlier. His grip on Tweek’s hand loosened as he walked towards the bed, contemplating how to start. When he didn’t hear footfall behind him, he pivoted back to face his significant other.

He stood hopping from foot to foot outside of the doorframe. Conflicts inside his body prevented him from stepping any further. The pressure of walking into Craig’s room weighed heavy on his chest, and his heart felt about ready to pop. It was as if his body was compressing the soft cardiac muscle, and all the small organ could do was try and push back with heaving pulses that spread like a wildfire down to the tips of his toes. His heart hysterically pumped blood everywhere, except his brain, leaving him lightheaded and wheeling. A panic attack was on the rise, and he couldn’t figure out why. To combat his overreactive nature, he kept repeating to himself, _A room is a room. It’s just a room._

But, he knew that wasn’t true. This was _Craig Tucker’s_ room. For some reason, that changed everything.

The firm hand on his shoulder brought him back down to earth, “I’ve never done this before, so bear with me.”

“O-Ok…” Tweek whimpered. He felt Craig’s hand brush down his arm and entwine his steady fingers with his twitchy ones. The expression he wore was unreadable as he led Tweek past the doorframe, but his voice cracked when he asked, “Nervous?”

“What the fuck do you think?” The irritable sarcasm lashed out from his tongue, like it flooded his mouth and broke through the dam of his teeth. When he was feeling vulnerable, his words could cut like a dagger.

Craig rolled his eyes and suppressed his instinct to flip the bird, “Sit.”

He propped a pillow vertically against the headboard of the bed and motioned for the blonde to sit against it. Cautiously, Tweek obliged him, crossing his right leg over his left as he took the seat. Craig sat next to him on the edge of the bed, his shoulders hunched, “It’s ok to be nervous. I am too.”

“You don’t get nervous,” Tweek retorted.

“Wanna bet?” Craig grumbled.

“How much?” Tweek challenged, only to let out an alarmed yelp seconds later. Craig had  grabbed his hand, pressing it flat against his chest. To Tweek’s surprise, Craig’s pulse was _racing_. The muscle throbbed feverishly against his palm, and he was sure this was as close as he would get to holding his boyfriend’s heart in his hand.

The look on the boy’s face was deadly serious, “But I’m going to ignore the nerves, because helping you is more important.”

“C-Craig…” Tweek stuttered. He was flattered that Craig took this so seriously. No one ever thought his well-being was important.

“Before we start, I need to know. Are you really ok with this?” The nasally voice asked. He wanted to make sure.

Their eyes locked on each other’s, and both could feel a palpable electricity between them. They stared at each other for an eternity, until Tweek spoke with surprising clarity, “I trust you.”

Craig froze. That phrase being articulated from Tweek’s lips caught him off guard. He wanted to hear it again. Instead of asking him to repeat it, though, he opted for a meek, “Alright.”

The taller boy’s legs felt unsteady as he walked to the light switch and flicked it off. The small gasp from the boy on the bed did not go unnoticed. Something clicked in the back of his mind, _Don’t tell me he’s afraid of the dark._ He will _not_ like what he’s about to do if that’s the case. He ground his teeth together, knowing another outburst was imminent. Craig swiftly closed the door, submerging the room in shadows. As predicted, Tweek called out to his boyfriend in a panic.

Once Craig’s eyes adjusted, he rushed to Tweek’s side, “It’s ok. I’m here.”

Tweek latched onto him in the darkness, wrapping his trembling arms around Craig’s sturdy shoulders, “I-It’s so dark.”

“I know.  But, the darker the room, the more likely you’ll be able to sleep,” Craig clarified.

“I don’t…ngh…like it,” Tweek cried, burying his face into his boyfriend’s neck.

Craig frowned, not appreciating the negative atmosphere he created. He didn’t like feeling the way Tweek strained and shivered. He held onto him for dear life, and his nervous speech pattern had returned.

A splinter of silvery light fell across his bedsheets, triggering a small epiphany in the back of his brain, “Look out the window.”

With some hesitation, Tweek dared to peek over the brunette’s shoulder. There was a tiny release of breath as he caught sight of the moon outside. Craig smirked, pleased with himself, “See? It’s not completely dark.”

When Tweek didn’t reply, Craig encouraged, “The moon isn’t going anywhere. And neither am I.”

“Ok…” Came the uncertain reply.

“I have an idea,” Craig’s monotone voice took on a whole new quality as he placed the boy against the now pillow-cushioned headboard. He sounded more confident, even a little compassionate.

Tweek reluctantly let him go, leaning back and crossing his legs once more. A calm hand came to rest on his knee, “Uncross your legs, honey.”

The unexpected pet-name made them both jump, but neither chose to say anything. Tweek untangled his legs, letting them splay out in front of him.

Gentle fingers encircled Tweek’s right wrist, turning his shaky limb over so that the underside of his forearm was exposed. Softly, Craig ghosted his fingers over his boyfriend’s smooth skin, drawing a shape reminiscent of an oval from his wrist bone, to the crease of his elbow, then back again. His fingers continued this pattern, calming and caressing, while his low voice murmured, “If you get nervous or scared, focus on my touch.”

Tweek found himself nodding unconsciously, watching the slender fingers dance across his arm. He was rarely touched, especially like this. It made him shudder in the best possible way.  Goosebumps followed the tenderly traced pattern, erupting like tiny volcanos.

“It’s to let you know I’m here…right by your side…” Craig hummed, “Is that ok?”

Again, Tweek nodded with a trembling whimper. He wanted to tell him to continue no matter what, that it was oddly comforting, and he never wanted him to stop. All he managed to say was, “Please…”

Craig smiled, understanding the small request, “I won’t stop anytime soon.”

Tweek exhaled, thankful for the silent promise concealed in his response. His eyes lingered on the movement. Up and down…Up and down…

“Tweek, look at me…” Craig murmured.

The blonde obeyed, his sapphire eyes locking with piercing jade. Another jolt of electricity shot up and down his body, making him gasp for air. Craig’s irises blazed with incredible color. It had  occurred to Tweek that he never held eye contact with him for very long. This was the first time he noticed the color of his eyes. Had they always been that vibrant?

The shock of green knocked the wind out of him, and he must’ve tensed as a result because Craig was quick to console him, “Shhhh…you’re doing so well. Breathe. Look into my eyes.”

He continued as soon as he felt the blonde steady himself, “Tell me what you see.”

“In your eyes?” Tweek tilted his head.

Craig sarcastically grunted, “You catch on fast.”

Tweek pursed his lips, begrudging the return of the cynical ass-hat. The brunette’s eyes softened when he saw this, an apology flashing in his gaze. There was a sincerity to it that compelled Tweek follow Craig’s command. He found himself staring into his boyfriend’s eyes once more, taking the time to see through his neutral façade, and truly see him. Swirling shades of green were illuminated by the light streaming in from the window. Tweek suddenly comprehended what he saw, “I…I see moonlight in your eyes.”

_Moonlight_.

“Moonlight…” Craig whispered breathlessly, wishing he wasn’t so effected. The word struck him at his core, like a sharp dart thrown at the corkboard of his heart. The atmosphere and everything in it fascinated Craig. He adored the sky with all his heart, and he hoped to become an astrologer one day. Hearing Tweek say that there was moonlight in his eyes made his breath catch painfully. The unintentional compliment brushed past his ears and made his chest swell with desire. A desire he hadn’t felt before. Not for anyone. One that burned hot on his lips, making him ache for the boy in front of him. He wanted to kiss him. No, he _needed_ to kiss him.

Craig shook the hazy, confusing thoughts from his mind. _No._ His mission was to help Tweek relax, not freak him out.

“Good…” He purred, his voice smoothing over as he regained his determination, “I want you to keep staring into my eyes, focusing on that moonlight. The shine is so bright, so powerful, that you find yourself unable to look away. It’s too beautiful. You’re beginning to realize you don’t _want_ to look away. There’s nothing else worth looking at.” 

Tweek was amazed by the amount of attention Craig put into every detail of… whatever he was doing. His voice, his touch, and his gaze were all so loving. Tweek couldn’t remember the last time he felt this cared for. He really did trust him, and he couldn’t bring himself to defy his instructions. It didn’t help that his nasally encouragement made him melt like putty, “That’s it. Relax. Let yourself become enraptured.”

A few moments passed and Tweek’s eyes began to glaze over, developing an innocent, empty look in his enlarged pupils. Another suggestion flowed from Craig while he watched his boyfriend fall under his spell, “Now, I want you to imagine that this room is shifting, changing into something new. Some place where you feel safe, and at peace. Somewhere you can relax. What is that place for you?”

Tweek’s tongue felt languid as he answered, “The beach…”

_Perfect._

 “Good choice…” Craig purred, “Picture yourself laying on a beach, the sparkling, white sand forming to the shape of your body. The moon is hanging in the sky, watching over you, as you continue to gaze at its spellbinding halo of light.”

Tweek leaned back further into the pillow behind him, losing himself in the green-tinted radiance sparkling in Craig’s stare. Cold fingers continued to soothe the burning skin of his arm, somewhat easing his tremors.

“Soon the tide will be coming in, but you’re too comfortable to care. Your body is too heavy to move. You feel the water lapping at your feet, but you don’t budge. The waves are mild and warm, like the caress you feel on your arm. With each stroke, up and down, you feel yourself melt more into the ebb and flow of the tide. Deeper and deeper into an endless relaxation. The tide doesn’t scare you anymore, not when you feel this good. So relaxed.”

He had no idea where this was coming from. He had never spoken this much in his life. But, when Tweek mewled contently and his breath began to slow, Craig felt words bubble up from the back of his throat. If his words were calming him this much, he needed to keep talking.

“A gentle wind starts to dance around you…singing a distant lullaby…making you realize just how tired you are. Your eyelids are starting to droop, but they resist gravity’s pull. You don’t want to look away from the calming moonlight.”

Listening to Craig speak made the most pleasant tingles flare in the back of Tweek’s head. He could actually feel the water, the sand, the breeze…He didn’t even notice when his eyes flickered with a sudden fatigue. His boyfriend, however, did.

It was _working_.

“The waves of this ocean are unlike any you’ve seen or felt. They’re an extension of my hands, of my fingers. Wherever the waves are, you’ll feel my touch. Do you understand?”

“Yes…” Tweek exhaled with lethargic drawl.

Craig smiled as he listened the soft utterance, happily continuing his detailed description, “The waves cover your toes, gliding between them with satisfying ease. The tendons around your toes are loosening, becoming pliable and heavy. Waves continue to splash against them and soles of your feet, until they feel like lead weights, sinking into the growing current. It feels so natural, and comforting. It’s so easy to let yourself go. To surrender.”

Tweek decided he didn’t mind surrendering at all. Craig was right. It felt amazing, letting things go. The whole beach that surrounded him now, it was his escape. Craig was making it for him. In fact, Craig _was_ the beach. His voice was…the gentle wind, his touch…the soothing waves, and his eyes…the captivating moonlight. Tweek smiled as he made the comparisons, feeling like he discovered a secret that Craig was keeping.

Craig returned the smile, his self-confidence growing “The pressures of the world fade away. But, pressure isn’t the only thing the waves take from you. Your thoughts seem to drift away as well, your mind becoming empty and light.”

It was like his mind was being massaged, becoming pliable and receptive to anything Craig said.  Tweek offered no resistance now, his lack of resolve apparent in his listless, blank stare. Craig could see his thoughts fade from his eyes, “There you go. It’s so easy to give in, isn’t it? Waves  travel up past your ankles, enveloping your calves…tender and deliberate. Each push and pull relieving the tension in your stiff muscles. All the while, you stare into the moon as it pulls you deeper into the calm, stilling your heart and mind…”

The sound of deep, stable breaths made Craig realize that Tweek’s body wasn’t trembling anymore. He was utterly still. It made Craig want to continue, “The waves are up to your thighs now…and you’re feeling so relaxed, even a little sleepy. Finding it more difficult to keep your eyes open. The more you resist the gentle tug of sleep, the harder it gets to stay awake.”

Tweek felt like he had become increasingly sedated, unable to keep his chin from dipping slowly to his chest.

Craig was feeling an interesting sensation himself as he started to inhale and exhale in perfect sync with his boyfriend, “Salt water glides over your hips now...washing away more of your thoughts…your mind becoming pleasantly blank. Relax…”

The thought of Craig’s caress on his hips, gentle like the sea, made Tweek buck his lower half forward…

The hypnotist noticed this, gasping as a shiver shot through his body. That reaction was not expected. And, it was because of what Craig _said_. He didn’t _do_ anything. His hands hadn’t left Tweek’s arm, but the boy followed his instructions perfectly. He didn’t just feel waves, he felt _Craig._

_Shit, why is that so hot?_

Craig flushed scarlet as he cautiously continued, “You feel waves rolling over your stomach now…peaceful and warm…curling and sliding around every inch…even dipping gently into your belly button…”

A soft moan sounded from the dazed boy in front of him as his eyes fluttered helplessly. Fire exploded in the lower regions of Craig’s own belly, making his muscles coil tight with want.

_Oh fuck_.

Tweek wasn’t even trying, yet he was seducing the shit out of Craig. The sounds that were ushered past his lips drove him to the brink of insanity. The fabric of his pajama pants started to tighter by the second.

_Ignore it. Ignore it._

He glanced away from Tweek to catch his breath. Bad idea. One glance was all it took for him to see that Tweek was also a bit excited, his plaid pajama pants tented. Yet, the rest of his body seemed so relaxed, oblivious to his budding erection. Craig inhaled with quivering lungs, repressing his arousal with all his might. Conflicting emotions bounced all around him. Confusion, Fear, Lust, Affection. What was happening? Why was Tweek affecting him like this?

 He couldn’t find the answers. But, one thing remained clear. He had a strong influence over Tweek right now, and he had to be careful. Tweek’s trust in him was evident, and he was not about to break it.

His gaze rested again on his significant other’s face _._ No worry lines or clenched jaw. No gritted teeth or twitching cheeks. Just half-lidded eyes and parted lips. He looked so sweet, so comfortable. Craig could feel his heart swell with a fond warmth. He found his voice again, “Waves sway over your chest and spread across your arms now…nice and easy…becoming even harder to stay awake…incredibly sleepy and blissful…”

Tired, blue eyes were back on his, clouded and serene. Craig could feel the blonde’s arm relax under his touch, his hand flopping down.

“The tide rises to your neck…”

Tweek’s head tipped back as the muscles in his neck gave way.

Craig, for the first time since he started, stopped petting Tweek’s arm. He figured he wouldn’t mind, judging by the pure, distracted look of ecstasy on the boy’s face. Instead, he let his left thumb brush across Tweek’s lower lip, teasing, “Your mouth…”

Tweek groaned, his gaze glued to the green moonlight twinkling in Craig’s irises.

Craig leaned in closer, practically singing into Tweek’s ear, “When the waves finally reach your eyes…I’m going to pull you under the waves, until you’re completely submerged in a peaceful trance. You’ll drift, letting your eyes close and your body rest. Do you understand?”

 “Yes...” Tweek whispered dreamily.

In seconds, Craig’s hand enfolded Tweek’s wrist once more and abruptly yanked him forward. The entranced blonde fell limp, scooped into strong, solid arms. His eyelids plummeted as he was pulled into the hypnotist’s lap, his head resting on a broad shoulder. Craig cradled the mesmerized boy tenderly, rocking him back and forth, “Shhhh…Relax, babe. You’re with me…in my arms. You’re safe… just drift. The last of your thoughts are gone...relax…and fall deeper…so much deeper for me…”

Tweek’s body wilted even more, his figure becoming heavier in Craig’s embrace. He looked like he was asleep, but that was the illusion of the trance. Craig knew better.

“Can you hear me, Tweek?”

The boy in question nodded. Craig exhaled his relief, _Thank god._

Still, he wasn’t _speaking_. And, Craig was curious to see if he could.

“Good…How do you feel?” A tinge of concern crept into his tone.

“Soooo…gooood…” Tweek slurred.

Craig’s eyes widened, “You sure?”

Tweek nodded again.

Thinking it unwise to argue, Craig hummed approval, “I’m glad.”

 The boy in his arms grew silent. He took this time to study Tweek. There was a hint of red dusting his cheeks, his features smoothed out in a tranquil way. It was rare to see him like this.

Craig’s mind wandered, pulling up images of the way Tweek usually looked. Scared, Panicked, Nervous. Like the way he scrunched his face in terror when he saw him by his locker, or the timid expression he wore when he asked about why they were even having a sleepover. He seemed to doubt their relationship, afraid of being rejected or accepted at the same time.

What did he think about all this? What did he think about _him_?

_Why don’t I just ask?_

The answer seemed to reveal itself. Under hypnosis, Tweek’s inhibitions were lessened. Maybe if Craig asked now, he would get a straight answer,  “Um…I have an important question for you. Do you think you can answer me?”

Another nod.

With a bolstering lungful of air, the young hypnotist asked, “How do you feel about me?”

“…What do you mean?” Was the response.

Craig rephrased the question, “Do you have any feelings towards me?”

Immediately, Tweek stated, “Yes…"

Craig’s pulse stilled, “Tell me what you feel…please…”

Nuzzling into the warmth that Craig emitted, Tweek confided in him, in-between deep, relaxed breaths, “I care…for you…Craig…”

“T-Tweek…” Craig’s throat closed in on itself, “Babe, listen to me, I don’t want to pretend anymore…I care about you too…so much. It just took me a while to figure it out. Please, I need you to know that I want to have a relationship with you. A real one.”

Tweek’s voice become low as he confessed, “Craig…I…I think I’m falling for you…”

The meaning behind the sentence didn’t connect with Craig for a moment. When it finally did, it hit him like a cannon ball to the chest. And, he realized he felt the same way. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t feel his pulse. He couldn’t speak. It was like he was going to burst into laughter or tears. It made sense. All of it. The sudden need to call him pet-names, to spend more time with him, to take care of him. It was the beginnings of a profound, unique love.

 “I think…I’m falling for you too, Tweek…”

Even though Tweek was deep in trance, the weight of Craig’s words wasn’t lost on him. The breath supporting his voice began to quiver sporadically, “I was too sacred to tell you before—”

Craig interrupted him, sensing that if he let him continue, he’d work himself up again, “Shhhhh… Honey, you’re ok. Now, all I want you to do is listen. I’m going to lay you down on the bed, and when I do, I’m going to start counting backwards from five. With each number I count, I want you to gradually let yourself doze, becoming lost again in the deep relaxation you found on your beach. When I get to zero, you’ll succumb to sleep, and slumber peacefully through the night until morning comes. Can you do that for me?”

“Anything…” Tweek breathed, appreciating the gentle commands. He liked following them. When he did, it made him feel like he was doing something right for once. 

Craig laid the boy down on the mattress, readjusting the pillow underneath his head. Tweek remained motionless as he was carefully lowered onto the bed, his body in a calm state of paralysis. Once he was settled, the countdown began:

“5…feeling that soft, pleasurable haze…body becoming so heavy with relief…”

Craig heaved his cotton-fiber comforter up over Tweek’s shoulders while he spoke, crawling underneath to lay beside him before he continued.

“4…so relaxed…listening contently to my voice…”

Tweek felt himself drifting again, and he wanted to move closer to the warmth of his boyfriend. But, he couldn’t find the strength in his body to move. Unaware, he whined.

Craig responded immediately, his body curling into others until their noses were almost touching.

“3…you’re breathing is slowing…drifting in and out of consciousness…”

Each number was whispered like a sweet nothing in his ear, making Tweek feel protected, loved, and oh-so-sleepy.

“2… you’re doing so good…you’re almost there…”

For the first time, Craig started to thread his fingers through Tweek’s messy tresses, dragging them across his scalp, playing with his gentle curls. They were softer than he had imagined. Tweek’s eyelids flickered with pleasure, eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“1…I’m here...and I won’t leave you…I’ll be right here waiting when you wake up…”

The last thing Tweek felt was a tender heat on his forehead. A pair of lips.

“0…Sleep, sweetheart…”

With a final, comfortable sigh, Tweek’s head lulled to the side, his slackened jaw cushioned by the downy pillow. The darkness had completely taken over his body, leaving him ignorant and vulnerable to the world.

Craig found that didn’t want to sleep after that. He was so happy just to lay there with Tweek, stroking his hair and watching him breathe. Happier than when he gazed at stars or flipped people off. _This_ was what happiness was. This moment in time.   

Eventually, Craig was lulled into oblivion as well.

Then, only the moon watched them, peering through the window with thoughtful rays of moonlight.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter update until after the holidays. Thank you for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

The bedroom was quiet, unmoving. Yet, it was bubbling with a strange sort of life. A picturesque room filling with the light blues and golds of dawn. At the center, two figures lay sleeping, unaware of the tiny world of furniture that adored them. The bed cradled them lovingly, enfolding warm blankets around their exhausted bodies. Curtains with thick cotton fabric tried in vain to hide the coming day, attempting to delay the inevitable rays of sunlight. Even the guinea pigs in their cage on top of the dresser did not stir. Usually they were up and about, running on their wheel or chattering to each other. But this morning, they simply watched over the slumbering couple with curiosity, waiting patiently for the enchantment over the room to be broken.

The morning could only be disguised for so long, however, and his instructions could not be ignored.

_Slumber peacefully through the night until morning comes._

White light filled his vision behind closed eyelids, and the memory of that soft voice slowly pulled him out of a cavernous sleep. It was like a powerful spell had been lifted from his mind, leaving him awake and aware of his lethargic body. He opened his eyes a fraction of an inch and immediately let them fall closed again. The brightness burned his eyes. Never had it felt so good to rest. He felt was so heavy and relaxed. His mind was still and peaceful. His heart did not pound, and his muscles did not twitch. This was the best he had felt in a long time, and he wanted it to last.

He relished the tranquility he felt in and around him, breathing in the cool, crisp air that came with the sunrise. Maybe this was all a trick of the mind, a cruel fantasy that he had created while his body gave into exhaustion. It wouldn’t be the first time he fainted because of sleep deprivation. It was as if his brain would pull a plug, shutting down completely so he could get a few hours’ sleep. This could be a dream. This _had_ to be a dream.

There was no way Craig Tucker did that. 

Tweek had almost convinced himself that he was home, in his own bed. Just as he was about to dose off once more, he heard a low sigh. It was deep and easygoing, unnaturally slow. A small wisp of breath brushed past his lips, across his cheeks.

_No way._

With a haze-filled mind, Tweek braced himself to confront the dazzling light of the sun. As he peered out from under his eyelashes, he gazed at what he thought was an angel resting beside him. His face was serene, far different from the serious expression he was used to wearing. He looked so innocent, almost sweet as he lay there, his eyes dancing behind thin eyelids.

Tweek saw this subtle motion and realized, _He’s dreaming._

Something in his hair seemed to twitch lightly as he watched the boy. Tweek froze, scared it was a spider or some other kind of insect. His eyes sporadically darted around in panic until he saw that the boy in front of him had his arm outstretched towards him, his wrist resting on his neck. Tweek closed his eyes to focus on what he felt. Another small twitch. But this time, it felt like fingers. More memories of the night before came rushing into his head.

Craig had held him, soothed him, stroked his hair gently until he fell asleep. Until they both fell asleep. The memories were enough to make Tweek relax back into a drowsy state, his minded clouded by the recollection of Craig’s caress. His fingers were still buried in Tweek’s messy tresses, brushing over his scalp with each dream-stimulated twitch.

Tweek sighed, on the brink of sleep once more. The morning sun would not let him drop under again, but he was content just to bask in this strange middle ground of consciousness, relaxed and happy. It felt like he was floating, becoming mesmerized by Craig’s methodical breathing. He felt like he could stay here forever, observing Craig through half-lidded eyes. He noted that his hat had slid off his head slightly in his sleep. Thick, black hair poked out from underneath. This was one of the few times Tweek had seen it. And, he felt a sudden urge to comb his fingers through it. With his inhibitions muted under the haze of his placid mind, Tweek reached out to Craig and brushed his hair back into place.

Craig sighed as he felt the tender touch in his dreams, unknowingly nuzzling his head against his boyfriend’s fingers. Tweek stifled a giggle while he continued to stroke Craig’s hair. He looked like a small puppy trying to cuddle up to its owner.

A tiny, sleepy moan vibrated in Craig’s throat, “Babe…”  

The blonde’s breath caught in his throat, and he paused, afraid that he had woke him up. Tweek waited for the eventual flickering of eyelids, maybe a tired stretch out of sleep. It did not come. Craig merely sighed with a little smile and curled into Tweek’s body, even closer. He could feel their legs pressing against each other, making his skin tingle pleasantly. Their foreheads were close to touching, their faces now inches apart.

At this point, he should have been shaking. Should have been trembling, near screaming. But, he wasn’t. There was no pressure anymore. Not here. Not like this.

He felt close to Craig, closer than he had ever felt to anyone before. Craig seemed to understand his fears, his nerves, his thoughts. He at least took them into consideration, which was more than enough for Tweek. Yet, there was something else that made him feel like he was truly falling in love. Craig took him when he was most vulnerable and cared for him. He made him feel more relaxed than he had ever felt in his life. No one else could. Not his parents, not his friends, not even his therapist. The voice, the touch, of this one boy, did extraordinary things. It was like pure and simple magic. And, Craig has chosen to share it with him of all people.

His eyes glanced over Craig as his thoughts idly glided around his brain. There was something about watching someone sleep, something intimate and loving. He wondered, for a moment, if this was what Craig saw last night. If he had taken the time to gaze at him, see him how others never would.

“Tweek…”

It was soft. So soft that Tweek could barely hear it. But, he _heard_ it. Craig had called his name, still deep in the world of his dreams.

That was when Tweek’s heart finally burst. He knew he loved Craig. He loved him painfully and to hear his name spoken so sweetly, so naturally, it overwhelmed him. His heart had popped, flooding his body with affection and yearning. He began to cry.

Tiny tears ran down his cheeks, his body shuddering the slightest bit. He tried his hardest not to make noise. He prayed that he wouldn’t wake Craig. This was the first time he had cried in a very long time. He was too happy not to. Too _afraid_ not to. He remembered the confession Craig had given him, but what if it wasn’t true? What if he had only said that to make him happy? He wished he didn’t doubt, yet he couldn’t help it. He finally let himself be completely in love with Craig. He wanted him, needed him. It would break him if Craig had lied.

He slammed his eyes shut, trying to will the waterworks away. He could deal with this later.

“Tweek?”

Or now. He could deal with it now.

The voice was riddled with sleep, but it was nevertheless anxious. With a hesitant breath, Tweek found himself looking into concerned green eyes. Their figures were still as close as he remembered, bound together instinctively. Yet, Craig’s body suddenly felt different as soon as their eyes locked. The curl in his body was no longer one of gentle warmth, but of firm protection, “What’s wrong?”

Tweek wanted more than anything to press himself into that firmness, to be embraced by something bigger than himself, yet he stiffened, holding himself back. Shaky and breathless, he whimpered, “Go back to sleep.”

“No,” Craig retorted plainly.

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because?”

Steady hands came to rest on Tweek’s tear-stained cheeks. Calloused thumbs slowly collected the falling tears as they fell, drying the moisture. Craig whispered the word again, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Because...”

Tweek was quickly running out of energy to argue, “I…I don’t want you to see me like this…”

Craig smiled, continuing to whisper calmly, “I’ve seen worse.”

An unwanted puff of laughter escaped Tweek, releasing more tears, “Doubt it.”

Then, solid arms wrapped around him, and he let himself surrender. Craig pulled him in easily without his resistance, flush against his body. Tweek’s head lay against the crook of his neck as he let soothing murmurs run past his ears, “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, if you don’t want to.”

Tweek felt his throat swell with a sob, hearing a spark of affection in his words. Wanting to change the subject, he snuffled, “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t be. I’m sorry I slept so long.”

“B-But…I didn’t mind. You looked so…beautiful…” Tweek let the words slip, too exhausted to hold it back.

That caught Craig’s attention. He had been wondering if he remembered anything about the night before, hoping immensely that he would. He was not sure if he’d have the courage to say what he felt a second time. He began to ask, “Tweek…do you—”

But, before he could finish his question, Tweek was already weeping again, full force.

Craig’s grip tightened around Tweek as he trembled and gasped for breath. He wished he could do something more, but he was afraid to speak. Without a clue as to what was going on, he was helpless. He decided that the best thing to do right now was shut up and just let him cry.

After long minutes passed, between powerful choking cries, Tweek nearly howled, “Please don’t lie to me!”

Craig paused, _He thinks I’m lying?_

He tried to level his voice, speaking with as much indifference as he could muster, “What do you think I’m lying about?”

Tweek shook his head rapidly, unintentionally wiping tears and snot into Craig’s pajamas, “You…falling in love…with someone…like…like me…”

The pitiful desperation in his voice tore at Craig, frayed his nerves and ripped his heart. So, he _did_ remember.  But, the memory had hurt him.  The pain gushing from the boy in his arms was caused by the words he thought he said with love.

_No,_ Craig thought, _It’s because he thinks I lied._

His words were not lies. Neither were his actions. He’d have to _show_ him that.

“Tweek, do you trust me?”

His reply was somewhat muffled, “I’m not sure anymore…”

Craig then stated the obvious, “Last night you trusted me.”

“Gah! I know…It sc-scares me!” Tweek admitted sadly as he failed to control the waterfall leaving his tear ducts.

Craig pulled back an inch, so he could look at his distressed boyfriend’s face, “Can you trust me again for a few minutes?”

Hesitantly, Tweek grumbled with his eyes squeezed shut, “F-Fine.”

Rubbing his arm reassuringly, Craig cooed carefully, “Can you look at me?”                                                                                                                      

The blond shook his head angrily, emotion dominating his actions.

“Tweek…” Craig was conflicted by this unexpected response. He knew Tweek was a tightly wound spring ready to explode but had no idea that he could become so hostile when he was receiving _affection_ , “I meant every word. Every single word.”

Blue eyes peered out from under blond eyelashes, “C-Craig…”

Drawing in a deep breath, Craig continued, “It scares me too…how much I meant it…”

Tweek’s eyes widened as he detected the conviction in his gaze. He did not waver. He even drew a bit closer as he whispered, “It scares me how much I _love you_ …”

It was like an echo of his own thoughts. These new revelations about how they felt towards each other had scared both of them. And, it shocked him that Craig was so open about that fear. Tweek continued to watch his eyes. They were just as clear as they had been in the moonlight, “Y-You aren’t messing with me then…”

“No. _Abso-fucking-lutly not_.”

Tweek’s response surprised them both, “Prove it.”

Craig was quiet for a minute or two, calculating. It made Tweek anxious, for time passed so slowly in the silence, under the weight of Craig’s neutral expression. It slowed until it finally stopped as he felt a pair of soft lips slip in between his own. Sweet and unhurried. His first kiss.

Once more, he let himself surrender to Craig as he leaned into the tender exchange. It was such a delicate press, the sweetest proof he could have asked for. A hand slithered back into his golden tresses while another gently traced the curve of his cheek, drawing him closer. Tweek laid his hands against Craig’s chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat underneath. Craig surged into Tweek, his lips increasingly heavy and impassioned. Heaven on earth was real within this kiss.

Tweeks lips brushed and caressed Craig’s as he cried, “I love you so much it hurts, Craig.”

Tears were forming in Craig’s eyes as well. He returned the phrase with a heartfelt sob, “I love you too, Tweek, more than I thought possible.”

Then, they both cried. Both laughed. Both felt everything they could possibly feel. They were full, for life had filled them to the brim. Embraces and sweet nothings were traded and bartered, boundaries fading little by little. The iron-clad gates of their hearts had started to fall apart.

Finally, the intense flood of emotions subsided. Craig let Tweek rest in his arms, trying to sync his breathing with the frazzled boy. His brain was gradually switching gears, curiosity becoming the main initiative, “How much of last night do you remember?”

Tweek stuttered, red staining his cheeks, “Um…w-well…”

Sensing his apprehension, Craig played it off with a monotone suggestion, “Want to talk about it while we make breakfast?”

“ _Make_ breakfast?”

“Um, Yeah. I usually cook pancakes. But, it might be fun if we try it together.”

“O-Ok!” Tweek sat up with renewed energy. He didn’t even feel like he needed coffee this morning.

Craig remained where he was, laying back on the bed, contented. He was relieved to see an excited smile split Tweek’s features as he pushed himself out of the blankets. The happiness traveled up to his now sparkling eyes. When his gaze turned to Craig, he couldn’t help but return that smile. But then, rather quickly, another glimmer passed through the blonde’s irises. A sort of mischievousness that seemed unusual, too confident.

In a disorienting frenzy, Craig was suddenly pinned to the bed by his shoulders. Tweek hovered above him for a moment with a hungry look in his eyes. A hunger that was not satisfied by food. He trapped Craig’s lips with his own, sharing a hidden ferocity that made the brunette see stars in the daylight. Steady arms swooped under his neck and back, effectively making him arch into his boyfriends unexpectedly lean body. Tweek was _strong_.

The kiss ended as quickly as it had started. As Tweek pulled away, he teased, “Are you going to get up?”

Craig fumbled for an answer, “Y-Yeah.”

Tweek then hopped off the bed, seeming to understand what he had just done as his love-filled haze dissipated. Little shakes crept back into his body, face blushing with scarlet hues. He started to dart for the door, but he turned back with a sheepish smile. He looked a little panicked while he blurted out, “I’m going to use the restroom!”

Then, he was gone. Craig just looked at the empty space Tweek had left in the doorframe, stunned. That was the strangest interaction he had ever had. With anyone. Yet, that was one of the things he loved about this boy. That and the tingle he felt on his lips when their lips touched.

There was a growing flutter in his heart as he replayed those perfect kisses in his head. Sweet and furious. Gentle and fiery. Drastic dyads of feelings that made it all so frightening, yet enchanting. This love was strange, but that was the point. That was what made it worthwhile.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to update! It looks like the updates will be more spaced out until the summer, because of school, homework, and all. Thank you so much for all of the support and reviews! It means so much to me. I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter! Thank you again!


	4. Chapter 4

He rushed down the stairs with reckless speed, a spiked pulse behind his ears. And as soon as he realized the potential disaster, he found himself leaping and bounding down to the kitchen. He hadn’t thought of it until Tweek was out of the room.

Skidding into the marble-topped counter, Craig eyed the coffeemaker, his neutral expression never faltering. Soon, he was swinging open cabinet doors with abandon, as if he were searching for a lost heirloom. The familiar red cylinder of grounds was nowhere to be seen.

There was no coffee in the house.

* * *

Thunderous footfall sounded from outside the bathroom door, but he couldn’t bring himself to care much. He was shaking too hard to even grip the doorknob.

Tweek braced himself against the sink while his nerves flared and bubbled in his stomach. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Instead of fear, he saw a smile in his eyes. A lightness that he had never seen in himself before. He stared at his trembling reflection, examining the bright vermillion blush streaking across his cheeks and progressing down towards his neck.

Following the trail of red, he saw that his skin was pulled tight with goosebumps. Every inch of him was rapidly becoming textured with the small lumps, making him shudder. As he watched his body react, he laughed. He stood there, content to let his soul dive and tumble inside him. It twirled through his ribcage and coiled around his heart.

He had been kissed. Held. Loved.

Things that seemed so far away in the past. Too far for someone like him.

He had always been afraid by how raw and wild his emotions were. Their intensity freaked him out, making him the fidgety boy that all South Park had come to know. But he started to realize something, watching his unfamiliar, joyful expression closely. Maybe these nerves were natural. Maybe they were _good_.

* * *

Craig dug his elbows into the granite countertop, his palms holding up his forehead as he tried to find a solution. He had looked for a good fifteen minutes, and there was still no sign of the pungent smelling grounds.

_What can I substitute for coffee? Soda? The sugar in that might spaz him out. Tea? Maybe, if it’s caffeinated. God, what am I saying? There’s no substitute for coffee._

He groaned, imagining the mayhem that could erupt from this revelation. He hoped Tweek wasn’t addicted enough to have a withdrawal. The thought of Tweek breaking down again was unbearable. He didn’t want Tweek to be upset. Not after he finally seemed happy.

Memories of Tweek’s sky-blue eyes materialized in his mind. Optimistic and excited with hope. Dimmed and glassy under hypnosis. Tearful and red with doubt. Yearning and loving before that kiss.

 _That kiss_.

Craig melted onto the stone counter, burying his head in his arms as that kiss dominated his thoughts. Just that simple press of the lips was overwhelming for him, so when Tweek nearly devoured him with such passion, he was close to an out-of-body experience. He couldn’t believe he finally shared his first kiss. He was lucky it was with the right person.

The brunette was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not hear the soft, tentative padding of feet coming down the staircase. “Craig? Everything ok?”

Craig jolted in surprise as he heard Tweek’s shaky voice, but he did not lift his head. “Well, um, it depends on how you react.”

He listened closely to the quickening of Tweek’s breath as he asked, “Wh-What? Why?”

Craig stalled, not wanting to admit the bitter truth. This could ruin the morning. This could cause a _fucking meltdown_. He had never seen Tweek without coffee, and the thought of what might happen pained him. Tweek slid next to him at the counter, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder. Craig finally found the strength to raise his head, looking Tweek square in the eye as he sighed, “I don’t think we have any more coffee in the house.”

Tweek blinked.

Craig braced himself, _Here comes the mayhem._

But, to his surprise, Tweek grinned and stated, “Yes, you do.”

The brunette tilted his head in confusion, “But, I just looked. I couldn’t find any.”

Tweek smirked with strangely confident air, “Oh?”

“Yeah…?” Craig slurred, his inflection drifting up into a puzzled question.

He watched as Tweek walked over to the white-painted oak cabinets lining the walls of the kitchen. The blonde patrolled them with authority and interest, taking on the persona of a general looking for any flaws in his ranks of corporals. Craig became increasingly relieved that Tweek wasn’t upset, but he was nevertheless baffled by his new behavior. He gained a spark of self-assurance, and it was clearly showing.

Eventually, Tweek stopped at a cabinet in the very corner of the room. He opened it and looked curiously at the topmost shelf. Then, his eyes locked onto something Craig could not see. Smiling, Tweek declared, “You didn’t look very well.”

Climbing up and kneeling on the counter, he reached for the mystery item. Craig felt a tug of strange panic and rushed behind him, placing a hand on his side to steady him. Tweek tensed as he felt his firm grasp, letting out an instinctive, “Ah!”

Positively monotone, Craig explained, “I don’t want you falling.”

Tweek scoffed nervously as he dug through the contents of the shelf, “I-I do this all the time at the coffee shop. I’m f-fine.”

Craig knew this. He knew the spaz could handle himself for the most part. Especially in and around a kitchen. But, that didn’t make him any less concerned about his safety. And, maybe, there was a tiny part of him that wanted an excuse to touch him. To hold any part of him and feel his solidity. He began to take the time to admire his boyfriend, since he was unaware, busy rearranging the contents of the cupboard. He could feel his rigid stomach muscles through the soft fleece fabric of his fleece pajamas. Even as he felt Tweek start to relax against his hold, he could still feel the firmness of his seemingly delicate figure. He wondered if the constant body spasms, all that rapid flex and release, had something to do with it.

Tweek pulled his arms out of the cabinet, pulling Craig out of his thoughts simultaneously. A bright crimson cylinder of coffee grounds was clutched in his hands. Craig’s eyes widened, “How did you—”

“You’re taking to coffee aficionado. I could smell it from across the room,” Tweek boasted meekly as he twisted and sat on the counter. When he saw his boyfriend’s expression of wonder, he became self-conscious. “That’s w-weird isn’t it.”

The confidence was wavering now. Craig wondered why. Then, he realized his hand had not left Tweek’s body. It merely shifted to his other side as the boy turned to face him. Instead of backing away, like he could have, he chose to wrap his arms loosely around Tweek’s lower back, resting his hands lightly against the center of his spine. It was a satisfying choice for him, for he could feel the small shiver in response. He searched the blonde’s facial features for any sign of resistance, but all he found were encouraging, wide eyes with dusts of pink adorning the cheeks just below them. Craig’s heart melted as he reassured him with a sweet, breathy voice, “No, It’s like a super power.”

Tweek shook his head, traces of shame still hiding in his flushing skin, “Super powers are weird.”

“True, but they’re cool,” Craig retorted with a smile.

Tweek returned the smile shyly, looking at the pungent coffee mix in his hands. His gaze softened as he chuckled, “You actually didn’t need to worry about this. I don’t think I need it just yet.”

Craig wrinkled his brow with concern, “Really? You ok?”

Another genuine smile spread across Tweek’s face as he looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Better than I’ve felt for a long time.”

Craig stepped back a little, studying the spaz’s face for dishonesty. When he found none, he felt silly. Tweek wasn’t a good liar. There was no reason to size him up. He pressed his hands against the counter’s ledge, on either side of Tweek’s crisscrossed legs, smiling again, “I’m glad.”

The blonde’s eyes widened, suddenly thinking of something important, “What time is it?”

Craig’s head snapped towards the digital microwave clock, “A quarter to nine.”

The stutters came back with a vengeance, “C-Can we start making those p-pancakes soon? I-I have work at eleven.”

Craig nodded and immediately went to the refrigerator for some ingredients. He couldn’t help but ask as he yanked out a milk jug, “Your parents make you work on weekends?”

“Yeah. But they aren’t long shifts. I should be done by three.” Tweek twitched as he watched Craig, feeling utterly useless. He wanted to help, but had no idea where anything was, except the coffee. He could always find coffee.

“Ah,” Came the nasal reply. Tweek started to shuffle his feet from side to side, unsure of what to do with himself. The slight scrapping of his feet across the tiled floors did not go unnoticed. The fridge opened once more, and cabinet hinges creaked. Soon, there was a large plastic bowl pressed into Tweek’s hands. Three whole eggs rolled around inside of it, delicate and plump.

Cracking eggs was a simple task. He could manage it. Honestly, he enjoyed it for the most part and was grateful to have something to do. He gazed at his partner cheerily and set the supplies on the counter. And while he dashed the first one against the side of the bowl, he asked over his shoulder, “Speaking of parents, why are yours gone all weekend? And where’s your sister?”

“Trisha has gotten herself into the world of cheerleading. There was a competition up north this weekend, so they all decided to go. I didn’t feel like going, and Trisha understood,” Craig clarified while he began to search for the other components of his mom’s recipe for extra fluffy pancakes.

Another egg crackled in half as Tweek snickered, “I call bullshit on that last part.”

Feigning offense, Craig huffed, “She understood because I told her what I was planning to do instead.”

“Which was…?”

“What are we doing right now, Tweek?”

“Hanging out?” Tweek racked his brain for the missing piece he didn’t have. It took him a minute, and then it struck him as he fractured the last egg, “Oh!”

Craig gave him a puzzled look, not understanding what was going on in Tweek’s head. The blonde’s ears perked up as he heard the sustained silence between them. Finally, he turned to meet Craig’s stare and realized he needed to explain, “Sorry…I just…Didn’t think you had _planned_ this…”

Craig stopped what he was doing, whipping completely around to face the quivering boy, “What?”

“I thought it was a last-minute thing,” Tweek scratched his neck uncomfortably, “Like someone canceled plans on you.”

Craig’s face fell, “Tweek, you know that’s not true.”

“I didn’t yesterday.” The blonde pivoted on his heel, focusing on the melding yokes in the bowl on the counter. He felt childish. Petty feelings of hurt crawled up his spine, even though Craig did nothing wrong. He bit his lip and searched for anything in the immediate vicinity he could use to whisk the eggs.

Then, there was gentle hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry I didn’t make that clear…”

Tweek covered Craig’s fingers with his own, laughing at himself. There was no reason to be upset. Absolutely none. He could hear so many things in his boyfriend’s voice. So many tender, sweet things. The pleasant anxiousness spiraled back into his stomach as he responded, “D-Don’t be sorry…I think you made it _pretty clear_ last night…”

“Did all of that last night…help?” The reaction from the boy behind him was nervous but instantaneous, all to eager to find out what Tweek thought.

“Hypnosis?”

“Yeah…” Craig was grateful that Tweek had not turned around. His cheeks were burning. The word hypnosis had this new, intimate feel to it. Hearing it now seemed so different, even forbidden.

Tweek sighed, almost dreamily as he reminisced, “I have never slept like that…ever…”

“Honey…” Craig’s hand retreated from Tweek’s, and the blonde was close to protesting, but then he felt familiar, steady arms slip around his waist.

Tweek hummed happily, excited by the affectionate side of the infamously blunt Craig Tucker, “It helped more than you can imagine.”

Lips brushed across the tip of his ear, and Craig whispered with intoxicating innocence, “Do you…remember anything?”

The blonde’s body seemed to liquify into his arms. It was the same voice he heard last night. The same voice that entranced him, comforted him. He answered quietly, wistfully, “I remember…the important things…”

“Like what?” Craig encouraged calmly.

Tweek leaned back into his significant other, completely forgetting how nervous he should be, “The way you spoke to me, kind and gentle…The way you touched me…softly… soothing…How you looked at me…with affection…What you said…to me…”

“So…you enjoyed it?” Craig asked, excitement expanding in his chest. He started to shiver, ironically, as he listened to Tweek breathily recall his memories.

The longing in Tweek’s voice was unmistakable, “Every minute of it.”

“Really...” Craig abruptly pulled away, a tiny laugh in his voice, “Then I guess you’re lucky I stumbled upon it.”

Tweek snapped out of his daze and snorted, “Don’t let it go to your head, asshole.”

“It’s hard to do that when I know you liked it so much,” Craig sang as he opened another cupboard for more supplies.

“Maybe _you’re_ the lucky one,” Tweek spat lightheartedly.

“Hm, how so?”

“Maybe it was just beginners luck. I bet you can’t do it again.”

The statement startled Craig, causing him to lose his grip on the paper bag of flour he was pulling out of the pantry. The bag hit the floor with a hefty _thunk_ , coughing out its contents across the whole front of his pajama pants. Yet, he barely noticed. He was preoccupied with the implications of what Tweek had said.

_Is that a challenge? Does that mean he wants—_

Beautiful peals of laughter caught his attention before he could complete his thought. Tweek held his stomach as his shoulder spasmed with intense giggles. He coiled in on himself with an open smile and watering eyes, and Craig couldn’t help but think how gorgeous he looked.

Then, he scooped up a handful of the snowy powder and slinked towards his boyfriend. He beckoned, “Hey, Tweek.”

He could barely reply to him through his mirth, “Wha—”

Craig brought his palm full of wheat dust to his lips and puffed it into Tweek’s face, as if he were blowing a kiss. The boy sputtered as stark white flour streaked across his facial features. Coughing a bit as he inhaled the fine particles, Tweek still beamed from ear to ear, “Now I look even more like a crackhead!”

“A cute crackhead,” Craig smirked.

Tweek blushed and darted towards the bag of flour. Gathering as much as possible with both hands, he flung more flour in the brunette’s direction. Craig followed, chucking several makeshift snowballs right back. They continued to pelt each other mercilessly, laughing and screaming loving obscenities at each other. Soon, they had created a secret winter wonderland of their own. Right in Craig’s kitchen.

Unfortunately, tile and flour combined to make a rather slick floor. Just as Tweek aimed for another throw, his foot slipped out from under him, causing him to plummet backwards with a terrified, “AH!”

Craig dived, and curled himself around the spaz. He hovered over Tweek, holding the back of his head and waist tightly with his forearms. Their tense bodies were close, warmly pushed together. Green eyes on blue created turquoise lighting that blinded them both. Their eyes compelled each other, drew each other in like magnets. Voltage so forceful ricocheted around Craig’s ribs, spine, skull…

Until he uttered, “Did you want me to?”

“H-Huh?” The context of the question was lost on Tweek.

Craig choked on his words, feeling himself flush, “H-Hypnotize you…again…”

Tweek whined softly, “P-Please…”

Craig sat up, pulling Tweek up with him. He took a moment to collect himself, then proposed, “See if your parents will let you sleep over again.”

“When?”

“Tonight.”

“Gah! Tw-Twice in a row?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s d-dangerous territory.”

“Nah. Your parents are pretty chill with us. If I was asking _my_ parents, that would be a different story. But, they aren’t here.”

“I know…but still…”

Craig stroked Tweek’s forearm supportively, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, Tweek. Just an idea.”

Tweek protested, “But I do want to! I’m just scared. As per usual.”

Cupping his hand under his boyfriend’s chin, Craig admitted, “But, you’re one of the bravest people I know.”

The tenth blush of the day hurried to Tweek’s cheeks. His heart was dancing, and he couldn’t seem to look at the brunette any longer. If he did, his chest might have burst open. He looked around, rediscovering the chaos they had made. “We should clean up.”

Craig shook his head as he stood and offered his hand to the blonde. “It’s ok. I’ll do it later.”

“You sure?” Tweek’s voice trembled while he was hoisted up with his boyfriend’s help.

“Yeah, you just go get ready for work and I’ll finish the pancakes,” Craig stated, back to his monotone ways.

“Ok,” Tweek nodded, agreeing readily with the sureness of Craig’s plan. He scurried towards the stairs, ready to scrape the flour from his skin and barrowed pajamas. Just as he cleared the first three steps, he heard a small, “Tweek?”

Craig jogged over to the staircase and handed Tweek a small piece of paper, with a string of numbers scribbled in black ink, “It’s my number. I thought you might like to have it.”

Tweek’s heart leaped, and he clutched the paper to his chest, “Th-Thanks, Craig.”

Laying his forearms on the bannister, Craig murmured softly, “Let me know what you want to do, alright honey?”

“I-I will.”

Their eyes lingered on each other a little longer, unwilling to break the strange new connection they had. An affection that they never thought possible.

* * *

Tweek sprinted into the coffee shop, uneasily snapping his head this way and that while he rushed behind the counter. He hoped they didn’t notice he was fifteen minutes late. Time just got away from him. Just as he was making his way to the many appliances for brewing, he heard a shout he was extremely accustomed to.

“Hey, son!”

Tweek flinched, “Hi, dad.”

His dad, Richard, continued with a jolly attitude, obviously enjoying his day already as he joined his son at the brew machine, “Ah, don’t hide that smile from me. How was your sleepover with Craig?”

“It was…really nice…” Tweek was surprised. It didn’t seem like he was too worried about him being a little tardy. It was a little unusual. He got his anxious tendencies from his dad’s side.

“That’s terrific!” Tweek’s dad exclaimed, vigorously cleaning out a jade coffee mug.

Tweek’s mom hollered from the supply storage in the back, “You know, we really like Craig, sweetheart. We’re glad you two are _an item_.”

The old term struck Tweek as awkward, and his nose crinkled impulsively, “Um, thanks?”

Tweek’s dad reassured him as he watched his son put on the business’ signature green apron, “Your mother just wants you to know we support you.”

The boy’s mouth quirked up into a half-smile, “I-I appreciate that.”

“And we won’t stop supporting, no matter what.”

“Th-Thank you…”

With hands on hips, Richard inquired, “Ready to get to work?”

“Yeah.” His son sighed.

And so, they set off about their duties. Tweek started to make more specialty brews as his dad took orders. His family was a pretty good team, at least when running a business. It had become a nice, normal routine for Tweek. It was bonding time, a chance to get to know his parents as equals. But, the routine had its downfalls. It became boring to a certain extent, and soon the blonde’s mind began to wander. To a boy with jet black hair, blue chullo hat, and the most beautiful eyes…the most beautiful voice…

“Hey, Dad?” Tweek blurted.

“Yes?” Richard chirped.

Slyly, a little devious, Tweek mustered up the courage to ask, “Since you guys support me and everything…would it be ok if I sleepover at Craig’s again tonight?”

Richard pretended to put some thought into the answer, even though he was clearly ok with it, “I don’t see why not. It’s Saturday after all.”

Tweek wanted to squeal with delight, “Thank you!”

However, behind Richard’s eyes, there was a trace of apprehension, “But, is the lack of sleep going to effect you?”

 “I…actually sleep better with him around.” He was always pretty truthful with his parents, yet he still felt like his answer should have remained private. It was something he shared with Craig. Not anyone else.

Another outburst sounded from his mom as she poked her head out into the front, “Awwwww!”

Tweek pitched himself forward in surprise and shushed her, “Mom!”

“Oh, you crazy kiddo. Alright. Just don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.” As his dad passed him, he slipped something small and compact into the front pocket of Tweek’s apron.

Curiosity got the better of Tweek, and he soon regretted it. When he saw it, he screamed, “GAH!”

Everyone in the coffee shop looked at him, wondering what in the world had just happened. Tweek just smiled meekly and when back to brewing.

He had no idea what possessed his dad to give him a condom.


	5. Chapter 5

The flour was endless, and everywhere Craig turned he found another pile of white, crumbly dust he had somehow missed. It didn’t help that the counter was made of _white_ granite or that the floor tiles were also _white_.

He sighed in frustration, struggling to fully stand up off the grimy floor. The mess was infinite, and his hands and knees were getting sore from all the useless scrubbing. The water on his washcloth would turn the snowy powder into grey slush, creating large, sticky chunks that were even harder to scrape off. Pesky white sprinkles covered his clean clothes, his face, his arms. He should’ve just stayed in his pajamas for this. It was truly like snow, beautiful to watch fall and play in, but awful to shovel and work with.

Finally, he stood and stretched his back. He wished that the clusters of food dirt were gone, nonexistent. He almost wished they hadn’t started their playful snowball fight. But he remembered the way Tweek smiled, the way he laughed, and the regret instantly dissipated. If he had to make a mess to make that boy happy, he’d make a million more.

Craig shuffled over to the counter, snatching a pancake off a plate of leftovers. Then he turned towards the laptop he set up beside it. He figured he could kill two birds with one stone this way, making the kitchen into a little office for the day.

He typed with care, the sound of gentle clicks bounced around the quiet house. The word _hypnosis_ entered the search bar. He shivered, remembering how the word _please_ left Tweek’s mouth when it was mentioned. Suddenly, he felt longing creep into the crevasses of his heart. He realized how much he missed Tweek, and it had only been a few hours. He clenched his teeth; his emotions were overpowering him.

 Craig inhaled, ignoring his inflamed heart, and set his focus on hypnosis. He needed to absorb as much information on this mysterious phenomenon as he could. However, when he hit search the results were endless. He  had no clue where to start.

He stared at the screen for several long minutes, trying to come up with a more effective way of research. Eventually, he decided that he should just scroll through for now and look for words that caught his attention. And after a while, he found that this simple technique worked. There were several words he saw repeated in each website description: _Suggestion, Trigger, Hypnotic words._  

 _Well those sound intense_ , Craig mussed as he began to type the narrowed categories in for inspection. More information than he could read in a day endlessly flowed onto the screen. One website seemed to go through some more basics, and he decided to start there. But, before he could really dive head first into research, an angry buzz sounded from his smartphone.

**_Three Text Messages: Tweek Tweak_ **

Craig snatched his phone from the counter and bit his lip as he read that the first one was timestamped for over an hour ago. Tweek was probably freaking out. But he didn’t let it show in his messages:

_1:30: Ok, my parents said it was alright. They really do ship us hard -_-;_

_1:45: Should I just head over after my shift?_

_2:00: Are you still cleaning, dude? I’m sorry about the mess!_

He smiled at the phone, loving how comically clueless the coffee addict was. He could come over whenever he wanted, honestly. Tweek could do no wrong in his eyes. He could even shake him awake in the middle of the night and Craig wouldn’t have cared much.

Checking the time, he realized that the little barista would be getting off work soon, hence all the texts at 15-minute intervals. He sat there, staring at the phone, taking time to think about what he should say. That was another thing that had changed since he started dating Tweek. He never usually thought about what he would type. His go-to response was _K._ Yes, he was that kind of person.

He felt bad that he had probably stressed Tweek out. And, as he kept thinking, he created a small way to make it up to him. It was only 2:30, so he had thirty minutes before the blonde would even start heading over. That would be a stretch, especially for this plan, but he wanted to try it. At the very least, it would make Tweek smile.

Craig grabbed a coat from the coat rack by the door as he shakily typed his reply with one thumb. While he slid it on, he continued to sweep the flour particles off the floor with his feet on top of some paper towels soaked in Pledge. It wasn’t a thorough way to clean, but it was better than nothing. Soon, all the dust that refused to leave the ground was hidden well beneath floor cabinets. He’d have to scrub those out later. Yet, that wasn’t a big deal to him. Tweek mattered more right now.

He raced out the door with an extra jacket in his hands, leaving the laptop on the counter open and fully powered.

* * *

With every cup of coffee that he poured, Tweek’s thoughts became more and more centered around Craig. He wondered what he was doing, what he was feeling, and if he missed him as much as he did right now. He also wondered why he hadn’t replied to his text saying it was ok to come over. It was thirty minutes before his shift was over, and he was getting jittery. Not that he was worried. He was trying hard not to be worried.

What _should_ have worried him was how he saw the brunette’s face in the foam of all the lattes, felt his breath as the steam of the coffee pot sizzled past his cheeks. He could feel Craig’s arms around him, his kiss still stinging his lips. Tweek flushed, thankful that it was a slow day. His mind was somewhere else entirely. Daydreams, hot coffee, and lines of rushing customers did not go well together.

But he couldn’t help it. His brain couldn’t stop replaying those beautiful moments in time. Every conversation, every touch, every smile rushed through his mind, consuming him until he forgot where he was and what he was doing. Each memory produced a dizzying effect, making his insides twist and turn.

He pressed a hand to his churning stomach and thought, _I get why they call people lovesick now._

His phone suddenly buzzed to life in the pocket of his jeans. He discreetly pulled it out and saw:

**_New Text Message: Craig Tucker_ **

Breathing a sigh of sweet relief, he eagerly opened the text:

_2:30: You’re welcome in my house anytime, Tweek. Sorry it took me so long to reply. Flour on tile is a bitch._

Tweek nodded to himself, happy he had something to look forward to.

Another text popped up quickly after:

_2:32: Don’t worry about rushing over. Take your time, honey._

The barista-in-training knew Craig probably wasn’t done cleaning, and he chuckled to himself. He figured he could do a little overtime work before he left. That way, his parents wouldn’t suspect how eager he was to leave. He headed to the back room to pick up another sack of grounds. Since he was the “head” barista now, as his dad dubs him when he works the front of the house, he had the privilege of choosing the blends they’d use. No other customers had walked in for about a half hour, and it was a nice way to pass the time when there was a lull in the day. He walked through and scrutinized the various blends of coffee with the upmost precision. Just as he was getting to the Hawaiian Kona and Jamaican Blue Mountains blends, there was a familiar ring from the front door.

“Be with you in just a moment!” Tweek called out from behind the storage room door. He twisted his head towards the digital clock and saw he had spent nearly 30 minutes back there. Rolling his eyes at himself he grabbed some sort of Caribbean blend and raced out of there as fast as possible. When he saw who walked in, he almost dropped it.

Craig Tucker stood there leaning against the counter on his forearms, squinting at the large menu of brews. Taking a few hushed breaths, Tweek dashed straight to him before his parents could recognized who it was. In a low voice, he panicked, “Craig, what are you doing here?”

“Getting coffee?” He said, raising an eyebrow.

Tweek straightened himself, trying not to look suspicious and draw the attention of his clingy family. “This was not the plan you told me.”

Craig smirked while he leaned dangerously close to Tweek’s personal space, “Plans can change a little.”

Tweek was surprised with how forward he was being. His eyes widened as he pulled away slightly, “Craaaaig, don’t be so…you know…in public.”

“What public? We’re the only ones in here”

“Craig, my parents are still in the building.”

“And your point is?”

Giving up, Tweek sighed and gestured towards the expanse of coffee choices, “Well, what can I get you?”

“What do you usually have?”

“My order is boring. I don’t think you’d like it.”

“Try me.”

“But you don’t typically drink coffee.”

“I’m taking a step out of my comfort zone.”

“Fine. But, I take mine _black_ , Craig.”

“Then two _black_ coffees, Tweek.”

“Two?”

“Yup.”

“Okay…what sizes?”

“I don’t know the fancy names. What’s the one for medium?”

“Just say medium. This isn’t a Harbucks,” Tweek giggled as he maneuvered around the cups and brewers.

“Ok. Two medium black coffees,” Craig muttered while he watched Tweek dart around like a hummingbird. He doubted it took that much effort to make a simple cup of coffee, but he didn’t really care. He just liked seeing Tweek thrive in his element. Not once had he stuttered since he walked in.

Tweek’s voice popped up again from under the counter, where he was shuffling packets of sugar around, “For here or to go?”

Craig snorted, “Is it standard to ask so many questions?”

“People can be very particular when it comes to coffee. I like to ask, just to be safe,” Tweek huffed as he produced two cups of dark steaming liquid. The brown paper cups were lined on the top and bottom with little sharpie markings. Tiny hearts.

“Why ask when you already know the answer?” Craig smirked, studying the painstakingly detailed art that decorated the to-go cups.

Tweek felt his whole body shake as Craig took notice of his handywork and hastily changed the subject, “Ngh…um…Your total is—”

“On the house!”

Both boys turned to see Tweek’s dad standing in the back-room’s doorway, proudly beaming at the two of them.

Tweek screamed involuntarily, “D-Dad!”

Richard grinned and made his way towards them, gently scooting his son to the side, “It’s good to see you, Craig! I understand that you and Tweek and having another sleepover tonight.”

Craig raised an eyebrow, sensing the subtle probing of a protective parent, “Yeah. I thought I’d come by and walk with him to my house.”

“Aw, how thoughtful. And the two cups of coffee?” Richard countered.

“One’s for Tweek,” Craig answered.

Tweek gasped, feeling stupid for not realizing what Craig was doing by ordering two. He swiftly grabbed one of the cups, undetected by the two currently engaged in a passive-aggressive banter.

“And the extra jacket?”

“In case Tweek needed it.”

“When should I expect my son home?”

“Whenever you would like him home, sir.”

Richard’s features softened from the plastic façade of cheeriness into a more genuine smile, “Of course, I expected nothing less. He can stay however long you guys want.”

Tweek unexpectedly bustled passed his father with the cups of coffee in his hands, screeching, “We’re gonna go now, dad! That ok?”

“Sure!” Richard cheered, grabbing his son by the shoulder and whispering, “Make sure to use that thing I gave you if… _you-know-what_ happens.”

Tweek thrashed from under his grip, “Dad! Gah! We’re not!”

“Sure, sure. Have fun you two!” Richard tittered while he encouragingly pushed Tweek back towards his boyfriend and waved them off with a wink. With the tips of his ears burning, the blonde shuffled quickly passed the brunette and out into the harsh winds of the blustery winter’s day. Craig made to follow, but before he could reach the door handle, Richard called out to him, “Oh, and Craig?”

He paused and looked over his shoulder towards the middle-aged barista.

“Please, take care of him.” His voice cracked around the edges of his vowels, like it does when one realizes how much their child has grown. He smiled again, a tinge of melancholy in his eyes, and Craig nodded, “You know I will.”

As he turned and stepped out into the freezing air, Tweek shoved an open coffee cup into his hands. He stated with a sense of pride, “This one is yours.”

When Craig looked down, he saw that there was a small picture made of ground cinnamon and sugary white foam on the top of his drink. It was in the shape of his pet guinea pig, Stripe. The boy nearly sobbed, “Babe…”

Tweek crossed his arms self-consciously, both because of the cold and his embarrassment, “Sh-Shut up.”

Craig saw him shivering and offered the extra jacket he had brought. Tweek took it thankfully as his boyfriend took a tentative sip of his coffee art, “This isn’t black coffee.”

As soon as it hit his lips he could tell Tweek did something extra to it. It was a combination of cinnamon, skim milk, sugar, and vanilla extract that made the coffee seem more like a decadent dessert than an intensely caffeinated beverage. Surprisingly, it fit his taste rather well.

The spaz laughed, “Duh. I know you, Craig Tucker, and the last thing you would want is black coffee.”

They smiled at one another, and then trudged into the oncoming blizzard.

Hand in hand.

* * *

The door burst open as the boys rushed into the semi-warm house, their coffee abandoned in the wildness of the storm. Flurries of wind and snow gusted around them, nearly knocking Tweek off his feet. Craig slammed his shoulder against the door and pulled Tweek to his side, attempting to shield him from the furious snowstorm. Tweek huffed, wiggling from the taller boy’s grasp. He began forcing the door closed alongside Craig, pushing his back up against the small carvings in the oak entryway. They looked at each other as they fought against the storm and found themselves unable to contain their laughter.

Tweek chuckled, “We’ll be lucky if we don’t get snowed in tonight.”

Craig smirked, “We’d still be lucky if we do.”

Tweek watched his boyfriend carefully as blood swiftly filled the skin on his cheeks, rushing around gleefully, flooding more and more of his face and neck. Shivering, he met Craig’s gaze and thought about what it would be like to be trapped in a house with him. Then he became increasingly breathless as he threw himself back against the door, trying to dismiss all the thoughts now swarming his head. They weren’t even _bad_. His imagination showed him impossibly sweet things in his mind’s eye. Images of him and Craig cuddling by a fireplace or wrapped up in blankets with mugs of hot coffee clouded his vision. It was so innocent, and it was too much for him. Butterflies battered his insides mercilessly, and he felt like he was close to fainting. A soft voice close to his ear grounded him before he could, “Babe, the door’s closed.”

“Gah!” Tweek opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them while he daydreamed, and leaped from the door like it had burned him. He knew he had a vivid imagination, but these kinds of fantasies were new to him. They swallowed him whole, taking him so far away. He gazed at Craig again and realized he was a hopeless romantic for this man. He inspired something powerful in his heart, something he didn’t know was there.

Craig smiled, biting his lip lightly as he saw Tweek’s expression. He looked shaken, but his blue eyes sparkled, unafraid to look straight at him. Craig stared back, beginning to feel an urge to touch him, to hold him. He almost wanted to cry again, which was extremely unusual for him. He thought that he was logical person. His emotions were always in check. But, with Tweek, that wasn’t the case. Tweek was starting to unravel him, and soon, there would be nothing left but his heart.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Tweek asked, “M-May I kiss you?”

His eyes were wide with doubt and vulnerability, as if the answer might be no. Yet, he took a step closer to the brunette, his body gently asking for permission as well. They were just inches apart, and the last bit of self-control that Craig had shattered into a thousand pieces, and the floods of adoration and yearning took over his mind. He seized Tweek around the waist and spun him around like couples do in stereotypical romantic comedies. The blonde squealed happily as he embraced Craig’s shoulders. He suddenly felt himself set on a counter top and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Tweek let a small sigh of glee scrape his throat. He didn’t have to struggle against this anymore. Their bodies were too close, everything felt too good. They both knew where the other stood. And it was freeing as _fuck_.

Craig growled as he registered Tweek’s delight, his grip growing tighter around Tweek’s thin figure. He ghosted his lips teasingly across the other’s, so he could whisper, “You didn’t ask this morning.”

A shaky breath escaped Tweek’s lungs as he remembered how he practically pounced on his boyfriend just a few hours ago. He blushed bright red but dared to snake his hand around Craig’s neck. His voice became huskier than they both could have imagined, “You make me bold.”

With that, Tweek tugged Craig forward and crashed their lips together with a passion that drove them both insane. Their urges began to teeter into dangerous territory, but neither seemed to care. Unaware of how his body was moving, Craig abruptly felt soft skin underneath his hands; they had found their way underneath Tweek’s lopsided button up. The spaz suddenly broke the kiss, uttering something that was in between a scream and a moan. Craig jumped back, apologizing frantically, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize…”

“Craig, it’s ok. I was just…surprised?” Tweek sounded like he didn’t know what had just happened either. Or he knew but didn’t want to explain. Craig wasn’t going to push it either way. He just repeated, “I’m sorry.”

Tweek grinned, unaccustomed to this sweet and apologetic Craig Tucker. He stretched out his arms, wordlessly asking for Craig’s embrace once more. The brunette was more than happy to comply. As their arms wrapped around each other in that wonderfully familiar way, Tweek sighed, “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s a little scared.”

Minutes of silence passed before Craig replied, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

The honest, loving quality of his voice came from someplace deep inside him, and it made Tweek’s throat run dry as he reassured, “I-I know you won’t. Ngh…E-Even if you do, it’ll be ok. I promise.”

Craig closed his eyes and nodded his head, still looking a bit anxious. Tweek hesitantly brushed a stray eyelash off Craig’s cheek and continued, “Your touch will never hurt me.”

Craig merely nodded again, sinking deeper into Tweek’s hold. Tweek smiled, discovering that this strong-headed, sarcastic asshole needed someone to take care of him too, even if he wouldn’t admit it. He let Craig lean on him in silence as he began to rub his back. The boy seemed so tired, and as Tweek began to look around the house from where he sat, he realized why.

The kitchen was spotless. There was no trace of a flour fight ever happening. The room actually looked _better_ than before.

Tweek gasped, “How did you clean everything so well?”

“Magic,” came the mumbled reply.

Tweek chuckled, deciding to let it slide for now. Instead, he just continued rubbing Craig’s back, whispering soft praise in his ear. Craig responded with a smile, nuzzling into Tweek with content.

While he sat there with the now docile teddy bear of a boy, another thing caught Tweek’s attention. Craig’s laptop was out and open, like he’d been working on something. With an overwhelming curiosity, Tweek spun it around and hit the space bar. The monitor buzzed to life, with the last website used presented in bright color. Tweek scanned it, his heart starting to pound. Craig’s ear was pressed against the boy’s neck, so he felt the drastic change of his pulse. He looked up and immediately regretted it. “Shit.”

“You were researching again?”

“You wanted to do it again, right?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Then can you blame me for doing more research?”

“I-I just…this seems different…” Tweek nervously smiled, tilting his head towards the laptop screen.

Craig agreed, “You’re definitely right. I was going to read more about what I found, but time got away from me.”

Tweek just continued to stare at the screen, wanting to figure out what he had gotten himself into.

“Want to read it together?”  Craig offered.

“O-Ok…” Tweek trailed off, excitement and fear coursing through him all at once.

Craig saw that he was still hesitant, like he stumbled onto something he shouldn’t have. He chuckled as he pulled away from Tweek and grabbed the laptop, heading into the living room while he stated, “You know this stuff isn’t top secret. It’s ok for you to read.”

“If I read it too, does that mean you’ll stop being a know-it-all?” Tweek retorted playfully as he followed close behind, pulling off the borrowed jacket he had been wearing.

The taller of the two snorted, “No. It’s in my DNA, Tweek.”

“Yeah, sure,” the smaller replied.

Craig shimmied out of his jacket as well and sat in front of the couch, placing the laptop on the coffee table. Tweek sat down beside him but was quickly pulled into his boyfriend’s lap. A soft peck of the lips was placed on his head, making the spaz giggle. Craig smiled triumphantly as he spread his legs so Tweek could sit in between.

He asked, “Is this comfortable for you?”

“Can you see the screen?” Tweek inquired over his shoulder.

“Yes.”

“Alright. Then…this is nice,” the blonde confirmed as he turned to the computer that was gingerly placed in front of him.

Craig caught a glimpse of a shy smile as he did, and warm fuzz twirled in his chest. He then snaked his arms around Tweek’s middle and pulled him back to sit flush against his chest. The boy didn’t protest, so Craig kept him in his arms, placing another kiss on his love’s ear.

“Are you going to let me read, asshole?” Tweek laughed.

“I think I’m rubbing off on you, dickhead,” Craig spat back, a rain of giggles falling from his mouth. Tweek felt Craig’s chest shake as his laughter filled his ears and was unexpectedly comforted.

Their laughter quieted, and soon they were absorbed by the screen in front of them. The title of the article read:

_Triggers and Post-Hypnotic Suggestion_

_“_ Triggers? What the fuck did you find?” Tweek squeaked.

Craig huffed, “I don’t know. That’s why we’re reading it.”

The article continued:

_Suggestions are given to us every day, whether we know it or not. It’s how we get what we want, or help others get what they want. When a hypnotist guides a subject into a trance, nearly everything they say is a suggestion that the subject can choose to follow or ignore. One of the most famous lines of hypnotic suggestion is “You are getting sleepy”. Suggestions like these are temporary and, in the moment, usually used as ways to help a subject into a trance-like state._

_However, once a subject is deep in a trance, there is the opportunity to make hypnotic suggestions that can last even after the subject ‘wakes up’. These are called post-hypnotic suggestions. They can range from things you want to the subject to feel or experience to things you want them to say or do outside of trance._

Tweek interjected before he read on, “It sounds like you’ve done something like this already.”

Craig’s eyebrows raised. “What do you mean?”

“When you put me in that trance last night, you said I’d sleep until morning. So, when I registered that it was morning, I couldn’t fall back asleep. I was still following what you said even though I was awake…” Tweek explained, organizing his thoughts out loud.

Dumbfounded by the surprising connection, Craig muttered, “Oh…I didn’t know…”

“That’s ok. It’s just…this really _isn’t bullshit._ ” It was like they had discovered a kind of magic that wasn’t supposed to exist, and Tweek could not hide the wonder in his tone.

Craig burrowed his forehead into his boyfriend’s shoulder and whimpered a sincere apology, “I’m sorry I didn’t let you sleep in.”

“You’re fine,” the blonde laughed as he began to focus on reading again.

_Post-hypnotic suggestions are set in place by triggers. Triggers can either be actions, words, or certain events that take place. For instance, you could suggest to your subject that they feel happy whenever they see a certain object, hear a certain word, or when a certain action takes place._

“Like the sun rising…” Craig muttered to himself.

“Huh?” Tweek questioned.

Craig leaned over him, pointing to the paragraph he just read. “I think the sun rising might have been your trigger, the event that made you follow through with my suggestion.”

Tweek’s eyes widened, “That actually makes sense.”

As he said this, another sentence caught his attention.

_The subject can be aware of the triggers consciously or unconsciously. It depends on what the hypnotist and subject agree on._

That was interesting. Why would the article touch on something like that? Did it make a difference?

 _Of course, it does, idiot. It’s the difference between remembering or not,_ Tweek grimaced.

Before he could talk to Craig about it, though, he heard his voice whisper uncertainly, “What’s it like to be in a trance, Tweek?”

His heart slammed against his chest for the hundredth time that day, “Wh-What?”

“I was just thinking out loud, honey,” Craig shrugged.

Tweek knew better. He could feel an unusual tenseness radiating from the brunette’s body, like he didn’t mean to say it out loud. It was slight, but that was a lot for Craig. His thoughts and feelings were generally unreadable, so the smallest changes meant something significant. Words lingered on his tongue, sticky and weak. The blonde stuttered as he tried to push them out of his mouth, “It…it’s um…k-kind of hard to describe. I…I’ll have to think about it.”

“That’s ok Tweek. Don’t worry about it, ok?”

His inflection was level, his tone neutral, but there were flickers of curiosity in his voice. The blonde wished he knew why that made him so nervous. It was just a simple question, one that he just didn’t have a straight answer to. Being in a trance was more complicated than it seemed. He was sleepy yet alert, calm yet excited. It was scary, soothing, safe, warm, exciting, vulnerable, amazing…

It was full of contradictions, and his mind couldn’t wrap around them all. At one point, he couldn’t even remember what he felt, he was too relaxed and mindless to focus on anything except Craig.

Tweek sighed, thinking, _The only way to know what it’s like is to be in one._

Shivers spiraled around his neck. Would Craig be willing to be hypnotized? Just picturing Craig relaxed out of his mind and calm made Tweek’s hair stand up on end. He would give anything to give his boyfriend that experience. But, how would he bring it up? How would he even go about doing it? He wasn’t a soothing or consoling kind of person. He couldn’t make his voice soft and sweet like Craig did. It seemed virtually impossible for Tweek to be a hypnotist. And that made him a bit upset. Craig deserved affection and care, too.

Tweek was so lost in his spiraling thoughts that he didn’t realize his nervous habit had resurfaced. His fingers danced around his stomach, trying to settle the turmoil inside. Craig watched him, confused and intrigued. He whispered faintly, “Babe, what are you doing? You alright?”

Tweek’s glazed-over eyes blinked and he suddenly saw what his hand had been doing, “Gah! Sh-shit…”

He jerked his hand away from his belly, bringing it to mouth so he could chew his fingernails instead.

Craig placed a hand on his arm, “Honey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Hun.”

Tweek sighed, unsure of what he should say. Craig would think he was weird for sure.

“It helps to know what’s wrong…so I can help if I can…” Craig muttered. He knew it was new for Tweek, to have someone who was willing to listen and help him. If he could, he would wipe away all his anxieties, take away every fear he ever had. But, for now, he just had to be patient.

The blonde laid back into the brunette, feeling a stab of guilt rip through him. Craig was just trying to help; he wasn’t judging. Tweek gathered his courage and forced himself to be as honest as possible while he explained his stupid habit, “I’m sorry…It’s just a habit I’ve had since I was little. I’d get so nerved up at night, thinking about monsters in the closet, or underwear gnomes in my dresser…I’d make myself sick. My stomach would cramp up and I’d get nauseated to the point of almost throwing up. So…I’d rub my stomach, hoping to ease the pain and calm myself. It worked for the most part. So, now, if I get nervous enough, I just do it automatically.”

Craig paused, taking in all that he could.  After a minute or two, he nonchalantly inquired, “So, your stomach is…sensitive?”

“I guess you could say that.”

“Is that why you freaked out when I touched you?” Craig chuckled and let his hand slip underneath the blonde’s shirt once more, the soft pads of his fingers lightly curved over his love’s belly.

“Gah!” Tweek gasped and whipped around to face the laughing boy. His nerves were on fire, burning until his muscles began to spasm.

Craig simply let him react, pulling his hands away to catch the laptop that was almost flung onto the floor. Tweek felt his teeth clench as he heard the laptop land in his hands with a _smack_. The brunette placed it to the side of his hip, stating, “That was my own fault.”

With a wrinkle in his brow, Tweek tensed, “I’m sorry I’m such a spaz.”

“But that’s why I love you,” Craig whispered. When Tweek remained stiff, he poured more soft words into his ear, “May I touch you again?”

Tweek nodded slowly, hearing that familiar, hypnotic tone in Craig’s voice. He forced himself to take deeper breaths as he felt soft fingers explore his hyper-sensitive stomach. It surprised him, how good it felt. Much better than whenever he did it himself.

“This calms you?” Craig asked slowly, trepidation ringing in his voice. Tweek hummed approvingly, finding solstice in his concerned green irises. Relief swallowed his anxiety, and he felt steady again as he knelt between Craig’s legs.

Placing the palm of his other hand on Tweek’s heated cheek, Craig cooed, “It’s ok…I’ve got you…”

Tweek let himself nuzzle into the touch, a small smile gracing his features. He loved it when Craig shared this new, loving side of himself. He had never felt so grateful for that first suggestion of a fake relationship. The blonde would have never known how soft his voice could become, how protective his touch could feel, if he hadn’t gone along with the charade.

Craig’s voice was close to his ear when he asked, “Is this still ok?”

“Y-Yes…” Tweek whispered.

“Ok. It’s okay to tell me if it’s not,” Craig responded, tiny worries still dancing in the back of his mind.

Tweek only grew impatient, groaning, “Craig, please…”

He curved his stomach into the soft touches, sighing with want. Craig’s eyes widened as he felt a shiver shoot through his body, “Babe, if you keep whining like that, I won’t be able to stop.”

“If you keep touching me like this, I won’t want you to,” The spaz’s speech was slower now, clearer. His body was growing more relaxed each time Craig traced a lazy circle across his skin.

Craig watched him, observing how each stroke affected him. It reminded him of what they originally meant to do, “Did you still want to be hypnotized?”

“I-If you still wanted to…”

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to.”

“O-Ok, then, _please_?” Tweek squeezed his boyfriends arm. 

Craig immediately switched into another mode. His words were smooth and sure, his touch grew tender, “Of course, babe. I already have an idea.”

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Green eyes flashed with a reassuring confidence, and Tweek found that it was harder to think straight. He just wanted to gaze into them forever, uninterrupted by the outside world. Gentle fingers caressed the lower half of his stomach with an unreal affection, unlike anything he had ever felt. With another stroke of Craig’s hand, another flash of his irises, Tweek felt his eyelids flutter with pleasurable weakness.

“Does this feel good?” Craig purred, wrapping a steady arm around his partner’s back.

“Mmmhmmm,” was all Tweek could muster in reply.

Craig stared into his clouded eyes, feeling the way the blonde’s breathing slowed as he held him steady. He couldn’t help but grin as he murmured, “Oh babe, it looks like you’re already dropping into a trace.”

The sudden observation cleared some of the fog in Tweek’s head. _He wasn’t giving up that easily, was he?_ Blinking rapidly, he stammered, “Wh-What?”

Craig seemed unphased by Tweek’s sudden clarity yet seeing him snap out of it so fast took him by surprise. Still, he played it off with a subtle apology, “I just saw it in your eyes, babe. You were starting to look a little spacy.”

Tweek nodded, but then added with a tiny snicker, “Or maybe your ego’s inflated.”

“I can’t help that it seems to be working,” Craig shrugged, enjoying immensely that the spaz was comfortable enough to tease him. The palm of his hand brushed Tweek’s stomach with frustrating softness, making the fair-haired boy gasp, “Then _fuck you_ , for being s-so _good_ at this.”

The playfulness in his voice was still apparent, but there was a bit of insecurity brewing. Craig had no idea where it was coming from. _Had he said something wrong? Was there another anxiety he wasn’t aware of? Did he need to stop?_

Craig froze, his hand pulling slightly away from Tweek’s body, “Should I not?”

“No! I mean…sh-shit,” Tweek wheezed. Frantic thoughts began to flood his eyes again. All the tranquility was gone.

Craig frowned. He gently took Tweek’s face in his hands and searched his eyes for any flicker of dishonesty. Not that he really needed to worry about that. Tweek was an awful liar.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t hide things. He was pretty good at that. Craig stared, impartial and calculated as ever, and began to see the boy’s eyes water. His face was becoming redder and redder as Craig rested his hands on his cheeks. Green eyes widened, loosing all their glow as they watched blue ones work themselves closer to tears. A kiss on the forehead was offered, as well as a question, “What’s bugging you, honey?”

Tweek’s face contorted in Craig’s hold, twitching and aching from the pressure building from behind his sinuses. He always felt like this when he was about to cry. Trying to stop it made it worse. But, he didn’t want Craig to see him like this again. Crying didn’t help anything. He didn’t even know why his tear ducts were about to start _fucking leaking_. There was no reason to be upset right now. He feebly attempted to free himself from Craig’s grasp, but he was held firm. Craig wasn’t letting go without an answer.

“I only do it for you. To make you feel good…If it doesn’t then you need to tell me,” Craig’s voice didn’t falter, filling the room with a well-intentioned sternness.

Tweek sniffled, “Ngh. Th-that’s not it, Craig…”

“Well, what is it, hun?”

Tears were aggressively pushing at Tweek’s lower lashes, but he refused to let them overwhelm him. He just needed sometime to pull himself together, so he could talk like a normal, rational person. _Why am I acting like this?_

The answer came to him gradually, as he felt his boyfriend pull him into a calming hug. A steady hand was at the nape of his neck, holding his head close to Craig’s collar bone, just above his heart. The other rested on his back, securing the shivering boy in his hold. Tweek couldn’t stand it. Craig had been doing all the holding, all the caring. It made him feel like a burden, nothing more than an extra load for Craig to take on. He just kept giving, and Tweek had no idea if he could return the favor. There were so many things he wanted to do for him in return, things that he might not have been capable of.

One thing was certain. Crying still didn’t help anything. Despite his doubts and fears, he spoke with a crackling throat, “I think I…I want to do the same for you.”

Craig breathed for a few moments, trying to figure out what he meant, before asking, “The same for me?”

“You’re not a dumbass. You know what I mean,” Tweek snapped irritably. He finally had the courage to say it and of course Craig chose to act naïve.

Slowly, the reply came, even more clueless than before, “You mean…regarding…”

Tweek growled, hating every minute of this conversation. Being this direct was distressing to him, and it showed in his voice as he blurted, “ _I_ want to hypnotize _you_ , Craig!”

An intense silence passed over the two. It seemed like Craig had stopped breathing, which made Tweek tremble even harder. He tried to lift his head to see what was wrong, but Craig held him fast. It worried the blonde.

Finally, Craig exhaled, still pressing Tweek’s head against his chest “What brought this up, Tweek?”

“You asked about what a trance is like.” Tweek replied slowly, feeling Craig’s pulse thudding louder and louder in his ear. If he didn’t know any better, he would think that Craig was getting… _nervous?_

“Yeah, but—”

“Instead of telling you, I thought it would be better if I showed you,” Tweek felt himself ramble, wanting to get the words out as fast as possible to avoid overthinking.

“I…I don’t know if—”

“Craig, it really _is_ amazing. I want to let you experience it too, at least once.”

“T-Tweek…”

“I don’t know how I’ll do it, or how to get past the nerves but—”

Craig’s grip on Tweek slipped slightly, and the blonde was finally able to look his boyfriend in the eye. His heart skipped a beat as he saw a huge blush bridging across the brunette’s nose to both of his cheeks, staining his tanned complexion with an explosion of deep red and pink. The expression adorning his features was extremely neutral, but his pupils were blown wide. And, he continued to stutter, as if his brain was rewiring, “W-Worry about it later.”

“But now I’m thinking about it and I can’t—”

Firm, hungry lips absorbed the rest of Tweek’s panicky words, along with the uncomfortable itches in the back of his mind. Not even his thoughts could survive a kiss from Craig Tucker.

The tender connection seemed to cure Craig of his anxieties as well, “I promise, we can talk about that later, ok? Just…for now…let me take care of you, please?”

Tweek’s eyes flickered open, his gaze resting on those lovely, green eyes. He never stopped looking at them, not even when he pulled away, nodding his head. “Alright.”

He didn’t care that he was so close to Craig. He didn’t care that he was kneeling _in-between_ his legs. He didn’t care that he probably looked like a ridiculous spaz with red rimmed eyes and an unsettling twitch. He just cared about being here, in the moment, with someone so wonderful.

Craig smiled, watching the boy with care and curiosity. He brought his fingers up to Tweek’s blonde tresses and softly combed through them, loving how silky smooth they felt. A filmy glaze began to coat Tweek’s eyes as he tilted his head into Craig’s hand. It was the perfect moment to start the spell. “That’s it, baby. Nothing to worry about. You’re ok. Relax.”

Tweek’s breath deepened, letting himself be calmed by that low, familiar hush. His body almost collapsed as Craig’s hand found its way back under his lopsided button-up.

The brunette steadied the nearly fainting boy, keeping gentle eye contact as he whispered, “It’s ok. Just me.”

“I-I’m sorry. I have no idea why it’s so _sensitive_ right now,” Tweek whimpered, his voice catching as Craig deliberately stroked the lower half of his belly with his thumb.

“I’m sure it feels better when you aren’t stressed out of your mind,” Craig reassured, tracing little spirals on the skin just below his belly button.

“It does…”

“And, no one has touched you here before, not like this.” Craig hummed. Feeling taut stomach muscles spasm under his caress made him wonder, _Why the fuck does he hide his body under this baggy shirt?_ His gaze trailed over buttons secured in the wrong button holes, exposing a little more of Tweek’s skin. Craig raised his eyebrows at himself and the thoughts that suddenly consumed him. There was no harm in bringing it up he supposed.

“If I unbutton your shirt, I can touch even more of your stomach. Would you like that?”

“Yeah…” Tweek slurred.

The response was much faster than Craig expected, but nevertheless encouraging. “Then that’s what I’ll do.”

Then his brain went into hyperdrive as he came up with several ways to weave this into the hypnotic induction. He pushed far into his memory, trying to piece together a technique he remembered from earlier research, “I want you to watch my fingers as they pull apart each button from the fabric loop. Starting from the top, working their way down. As each one is undone, I want you to feel yourself sinking down, deeper into that nice, relaxed trance. When I finally unfasten the last button, you’ll be on the edge of falling into a complete trance. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes…”

Craig reached for the first button in the center of Tweek’s chest and loosened it with careful tact. Tweek stared at his fingers while they worked, following them in deep concentration. With the first button undone, he felt a smattering of thoughts release themselves from his mind’s grip. He was relieved to have them gone. His vision blurred in and out of focus, completely unaware of how Craig was gaping at his now bare chest. All the twitching and shaking obviously did things to his body, things that Craig couldn’t ignore. The boy may have been thin, yet his figure was clearly marked by delicate lines of muscle.

Craig was stupefied, to say the least. He knew Tweek was well-built but seeing it with his own eyes made him feel lightheaded. _God, he was so fucking attractive_. He held his hands back for a moment, stifling his desire to rip the rest of the shirt off. He struggled to look at anything other than Tweek’s smooth skin and ended up counting how many buttons he had left to go. _Five_. _That works._ Undoing the second button, Craig began speaking under his shaky breath, “Good. You’re doing so good, babe. Feel your muscles unwind…relax even more as you remember how good it feels to let go…”

Tweek obeyed and so did his body. His muscles visibly eased, the stiffness dissipating little by little. Craig had to repress a growl in the back of his throat. Something about seeing an unusually relaxed, calm Tweek made his insides churn with such a fervid affection. He _loved_ helping him like this.

A third button was peeled away from its counterpart, and Craig proceeded to make the boy in his arms swoon, “Halfway there my love…and you’re starting to feel so tired. It’s getting difficult to keep your eyes open, to stay awake and alert. But, you have to keep watching the buttons as they’re pulled part, all the way down your shirt. They’ll guide you into the rest you need.”

Instinctively, Tweek nodded, his chin nearly falling to his chest. As the forth button fell to Craig’s hands, his shoulders slumped, entirely relaxed, and he groaned. He was growing more and more exhausted the farther his boyfriend unbuttoned his shirt, and he wanted nothing more than to drop away from the world, into Craig’s arms. More comforting words filled his ears, and he listened, captivated.

“Feel your heartbeat slow down. Strong and steady, but calm. It makes you breathe deeper, blink sluggishly, think less…”

Tweek could barely remember where he was while he watched the fifth button dislodge from the other side of fabric. All he knew was that voice. Craig’s voice.

“Almost there, honey. You’re almost there. Just relax. I’m here, holding you. You’re safe to let go…drift…”

The sixth button snapped away, and it was suddenly eerily quiet. Tweek swayed with impossible lethargy, so drowsy that he was almost annoyed by the long pause. _Why wasn’t Craig talking?_

The answer was simple. Craig was just left somewhat speechless at the sight of Tweek’s bare and defenseless torso. His soft, pale skin stretched tight over his flat stomach, mildly sporting the beginnings of a four pack. There was a small patch of fine, blonde hairs that trailed from the bottom of his naval all the way down to the hem of his pants. This spectacle was all partially covered by the shirt still hanging carefully on Tweek’s shoulders, and Craig was shocked by how stunning his body was. _If only the shirt wasn’t in the way_.

Craig bit his lip, “Is it ok if I, um, take off your—”

Before he could finish, Tweek shrugged off the shirt and threw it across the room with an agitated exhale.

 Craig blinked rapidly. He was so confused that he forgot to fully appreciate his boyfriend’s perfectly naked upper body. “Fuck, Tweek. You alright?”

Tweek gazed up at Craig with vacant, dazed eyes and cried pitifully, “Pleeeeaaase…I just…want to sleep…”

The hypnotist’s hands immediately came to rest in Tweek’s hair, gently scratching his scalp while he whispered, “Oh shit, honey. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize—”

He cut himself off and smiled. Tweek’s eyes had rolled back into his head while he played with his hair; his mouth hanging open languidly.

“Like that?” Craig smirked.

“Yeah…” Tweek mewled distantly.

Slurred speech, flushed cheeks, relaxed body, steady breathing. Tweek exhibited signs that suggested he was still lightly entranced, which meant that Craig could pick up where he left off, “There you go. Feel yourself on the cusp of that deep, peaceful trance. You’re so ready to fall into it, to succumb to its power over you. I know you want to feel like you did last night, blissful and serene. You won’t have to stay awake for long. I’ll let you relax soon.”

The corners of Tweek’s mouth twitched upwards, grateful that his partner was so patient with him.

“Look at me, Tweek.”

That soft voice vibrated in Tweek’s ears pleasantly, like it always did, and coaxed his eyes open. His vision was consumed by sincerely compassionate jade irises, when the voice spoke again, “Remember the moonlight in my eyes…”

Craig watched the thoughts behind his boyfriend’s eyes come to a complete stop. _Perfect_. His spell was strong enough now. “When I rest my hand against your stomach, I want you to close your eyes and sleep. Let yourself surrender to the trance. Be at peace.”

Tweek couldn’t even find the energy to respond. He was too transfixed by Craig, his eyes, his voice. He blinked sluggishly, hoping that was enough to show he understood. Warmth rapidly engulfed his stomach seconds later, created by the sweetest touch he had ever felt. Craig’s hand lay flat on Tweek’s abdomen as he lovingly commanded, “Sleep.”

The blonde limply crumpled into his love’s waiting arms, utterly enchanted. He was cradled protectively, passionately, as careful words wrapped around his subconscious. It was like a delicate siren song, lulling him farther into his stupor, “That’s it, Tweek. Falling so deep, much deeper than before. So relaxing, so safe here with me.”

A sigh of surrender tumbled from Tweek’s lips as he entrusted himself to Craig. He gave it all, his body, heart, soul, and mind. Finding this kind of peace, with someone so close to him, was worth it. Craig watched over him, observing the curvatures of his toned physique. He ran his warm, feverish fingers down his back, across his shoulders. Tweek had thrown him for a loop one too many times, and he had completely forgotten what he had planned to do.

The brunette’s brow wrinkled as he scraped the back of his mind for any trace of his original idea. His peripheral vision registered that the laptop was still open to his side. _Maybe that would remind him._ He cautiously tapped the spacebar, praying it would still be powered on. Familiar buzzing sounded from the bottom of the device. _Oh, thank god._

“It feels so nice to be in a trance. Empty. Tranquil. Blissful. Keep checking in with your body, making sure every single muscle and tendon is relaxed,” Craig kept whispering small instructions to Tweek while he secretly scanned the last website they were on. Triggers. Post- Hypnotic Suggestion. _Oh, right._

“Turn around a little, so your back is against my chest again.”

The hypnotized boy acquiesced and calmly twisted himself back into a sitting position. He settled his back against Craig’s chest like he was told and tilted his head back on his shoulder. Tweek let himself be lulled into Craig’s body, feeling the hum of approval reverberating his boyfriend’s rib cage. Hands like seductive snakes coiled around him, one laying claim to his belly, the other loosely tangled in his blonde curls.

Tweek’s body curved into his boyfriend’s amorous grasp, arching upwards into the deep ache that overwhelmed him. He howled with surprise and all-encompassing pleasure. Craig held him tight but allowed him to moan and squirm. If it felt good to Tweek, who was he to suppress his reaction?

Eventually, he soothed Tweek, stroking his stomach in large, unhurried circles. From the bottom of his breastbone, to the right of his waistline, down just before the hem of his jeans, to the left of his waistline. The cycle sustained itself while Craig droned, “Shhhh, just focus on the way my hand caresses your stomach. The way it circles your stomach, measured and effortless. Every touch, every stroke makes you relax a little more. You can’t help but let your body become heavy with pleasure. Everything feels too good.”

Craig kept creating his tuneless lullaby until Tweek’s head nuzzled blearily into his neck and his body became profoundly tranquil. He was too focused on the intricate spell he was trying to weave to even notice the familiar bulge twitching ever-so-slightly in Tweek’s pants. Craig’s voice just kept getting huskier as his fingers passionately played with his partner’s skin, “My touch…my words…only guides you deeper into trance. You’re calmer, more relaxed, blank and obedient. Keep falling until you can’t fall anymore.”

“Mmmm…” Tweek’s throat buzzed, fascinated by the fact that he could no longer move his body, not that he really wanted to. All he needed was to keep listening to Craig, melting into the figure that held him so gently. One more brush of his fingers, and Tweek was completely gone, succumbing placidly to his boyfriend’s control.

Craig swallowed hard as he felt the boy in his arms give in. He knew he was deep enough to take suggestions, but that didn’t make him any less nervous. This _could_ fail. This could fail _hard_. The only thing that pushed him onwards was the idea that it might _not_. Plus, he had already thought of the perfect word. “Ok, baby, I need you to pay close attention now. Whenever you hear the word _moonlight_ , you will drop back into this peacefully blank trance. Don’t worry about falling; I’ll catch you. Just let your mind and body completely shut off, knowing you’ll be in my care.”

As soon as he finished the suggestion, he thought about how common this word was. _Shit_. _What if someone else says it, and Tweek goes under?_ Quickly, he added a remedy to his concerned afterthought, “This will only happen when you hear _me_ say it, no one else will be able to do this to you. Do you understand?”

Instead of nodding like Craig expected, Tweek breathed out a low, “Yesss…”

Craig gasped, feeling the small, sweet exhale on the nape of his neck. He was tingling with excitement now. He set the trigger, and Tweek seemed to understand it. All he had to do now was test it out.

“Okay. Wake up, babe.”

“Hmmm…” Tweek’s eyes flickered open, and he smiled as he saw his love, “Hi Craig.”

“Hey Tweek,” Craig smiled back.

He nestled himself into Craig as his body came back to life. With a bit of sleep still coating his tongue, he murmured, “Why did you wake me up?”

 “You’ll see,” Craig replied, planting a kiss on the boy’s cheek, “Do you remember what I just said?”

“Well, yeah. Of course, I do. I…I just can’t remember the word.”

Craig raised his eyebrows, “You can’t?”

Tweek scrunched his face up as he tried to recall. “Ngh. N-No…Is that bad?”

“I guess not, I’m just confused. You should be able to…” Craig sighed.

“Sorry, Craig.”

Craig grimaced, mad at himself, “Not your fault.”

He didn’t know what he did wrong. He didn’t tell Tweek not to remember it. And, if he said it to him, he would just go into a trance again. He huffed, resolving to deal with the glitch later, “Can you stand for me?”

Tweek obeyed, pushing himself up off of Craig, who also got up and walked across the room, into the kitchen. Tweek followed, baffled, “What are you doing?”

“Making coffee,” came the short, nonchalant reply. He fumbled with the coffee can while simultaneously trying to figure out how to fix whatever he did.

“Right now?” Tweek snorted, feeling like he had missed something.

Craig sighed, “You might want some later.”

Tweek’s eyes narrowed, calling out his boyfriend’s bullshit, “Craig, what are you planning?”

“You’ll see,” Craig stated as he filled the coffee filter with the pungent grinds.

Rolling his eyes, Tweek crossed his arms. _That wasn’t right. Why did he feel skin?_

He screeched seconds later, realizing, “Gah! I forgot I’m shirtless!”

Craig shoved the filter into the electric percolator and spun to face the quivering blonde, “Tweek, you’re fine—”

“Craig! Why did you let me—!”

“You seemed fine with it—”

“I am! But now I’m awake and embarrassed of my body—”

Something snapped in Craig’s brain when he heard that phrase. _Embarrassed of my body._ He had no idea Tweek thought like that, and vowed, then and there, that he would personally kill anyone who made Tweek feel that self-conscious. Crossing the kitchen floor with frightening speed, Craig locked his arms around Tweek and cried out, “ _Moonlight_.”

The word instantly hit Tweek, overwhelming him sudden fatigue. His legs suddenly gave out from underneath him. His brain short-circuited. His bright blue eyes became vacant before they finally fluttered closed. He slumped onto Craig, permitting himself to be fully supported by his embrace. Craig gazed at the mesmerized boy, a bit shocked it actually worked. He rested his head Tweek’s and began rocking him back and forth from where they both stood. In a moment of pure, tender affection, he crooned, “You’re really beautiful, babe. You should never be embarrassed of your body. I hope you know that.”

Sharp, blistering pangs of yearning bloomed in Tweek’s heart as he listened to Craig’s mild, nasally voice singing praises in his ear. He barely felt the strong limb hooking under his legs, or his figure being draped across both of Craig’s arms. He just smiled happily as another sweet nothing was whispered. “You’ve been doing so good, Tweek. I’m really proud of you.”

He walked back to the living room cautiously, trying not to disturb the dazed spaz in his clutch. Tweek snuggled into Craig’s chest, making the brunette chuckle. He could do this for hours. Just loving on Tweek, comforting him, feeling each delicate ripple of the muscles that were hidden from him for so long. It was heavenly. Craig felt just as blissful as Tweek looked as he laid him down on the couch. Words just streamed out of his mouth as he watched him breathe, “I love you so much, babe.”

Tweek whined, unable to form words in reply. Craig kissed his forehead and pressed the palm of his hand to Tweek’s stomach, mumbling soft reassurances, “You’re ok. You don’t need to say anything back. I know you do too.”

Another groan gushed from Tweek’s mouth. Soothing waves of heat seemed to emanate from the hand that rested just over his belly button, rolling over his body with rapturous serenity. Craig gulped, struggling to keep his cool as he spoke, “I have another small trigger for you, honey. Then, we’ll be done. Is that ok?”

Tweek nodded, “Yeah.”

“Whenever I place my hand on your stomach, like this, I want you to feel a deep calm settle over you. Any panic you feel will begin to subside, and your mind will start to clear. Whether it be on top of your shirt or underneath it, as soon as you feel my hand here, you’ll feel a little better. Can you remember that for me?” Craig purred fondly.

“Yes…” Tweek whispered.

Pulling his hand away slowly, Craig roused him from his meditative state, “Good, you can wake up now, honey.”

Tweek fidgeted, disliking the indirect command. It felt so good to rest. But eventually, his eyes opened groggily.

“How do you feel?” Craig inquired as he brushed away messy hairs from Tweek’s face.

“Really good,” Tweek grinned, arms stretching over his head.

Craig folded his arms on the couch and placed his chin on them, looking longingly at his babe, “Yay.”

Tweek suddenly propped himself on his forearm, excitedly blabbering, “I remember that one!”

“Hm?”

“This trigger,” the blonde muttered. He yanked on Craig’s hand, bringing it to rest on his stomach. Giggling and visibly relaxing, he fell back onto the couch, still tightly holding the brunette’s palm to his abdomen, “It works…”

The sight of a giddy Tweek warmed Craig’s insides, “Babe…”

“I like it,” Tweek laughed again.

“I thought it might be useful when you’re having…panic attacks…” Craig admitted, giving away the intentions behind the seemingly strange prompt.

Tweek kindly gazed at him, sighing, “It’s nice even when I’m not.”

With a flushed face, Craig whispered lowly, “Good.”

They regarded each other for a long time. They didn’t speak, only watched each other’s eyes. Green and blue irises swelled and rippled under the dynamic connection they shared. A flicker of a whisper barely broke the silence.

“Thank you, Craig…”

“No problem, Tweek…”

One of Craig’s fingers twitched against Tweek’s tummy, and he was abruptly reminded that an article of his clothing was missing, “Can you hand me my shirt? If I go around shirtless all the time, you won’t appreciate it anymore.”

“I’m pretty sure seeing you topless will never get old,” Craig snickered as he pulled himself away and grabbed the olive button up on the other side of the room. He threw the cotton garment at the blonde, successfully slapping him in the face with it.

Tweek sputtered with a mouth full of fabric as he tried to figure out where the arm holes were. When he finally managed to get it halfway on, he mentioned, frustrated, “You said the word and I still can’t remember.”

“I figured,” Craig grumbled, yet suddenly his expression lifted as a hopeful scheme seized him, “You know what?”

“What?” Tweek called out to his boyfriend darting out of the room. Kitchen drawers were shoved open and closed furiously, the slamming sounds making Tweek sit upright. _What in the world is he doing?_ Scraping noises of pen on paper zipped into his ears, and then Craig appeared triumphantly in the room once more with a sticky note pad in hand, announcing, “I found a loophole.”

Craig held up it up for him to see. The note had the trigger scrawled across it, in haphazard chicken scratch. From what he could make out, Tweek read the word _moonlight_.

“You sentimental asshole.”

Craig chuckled, “That’s one way to describe me.”

There was a small pause between them. Then, Tweek asked prudently, “So…is it my turn now?”

“To what?”

He pouted. Craig was playing the ignorant card again. “T-To…you know…”

Scratching his head with feigned indifference, Craig stumbled, “O-Oh…Um, I guess?”

“You’re unsure.”

“I suppose.”

“Why?”

“I…I’m not sure if I _can_ be…hypnotized…”

“Why’s that?”

Craig donned a small smirk as he sat next to Tweek, “If you hadn’t noticed, I have a problem with authority.”

Tweek guffawed, motioning to himself, “Do I look like authority?”

“No, but, for this to work, the subject has to be willing to agree with suggestions.”

Tweek frowned, “And, you wouldn’t be?”

“No, I…I just think don’t think I’d like losing control,” Craig mumbled, his hands clawing at the crouch in discomfort.

“You’re in control the whole time, Craig, really. I just really _wanted_ to do what you said.”

The smirk Craig sported came back with a vengeance, “I could tell.”

Tweek smacked his arm, “Oh, shut it. If it gets weird for you, we’ll stop, alright?”

“Hun…”

Tweek’s eyes darted to the clock on the wall, “We don’t have to do it right away either! It’s only five.”

“We did that for two hours?” Craig asked incredulously.

“Looks like it. Time flies when you’re having fun,” Tweek smiled.

“Babe, I still don’t know—”

Tweek forcefully cupped his face in his hands, “Craig, please. I want to do this for you.”

That pleading voice and bright twinkle in his eye caught Craig off guard. It was the first time he had seen Tweek fight for something so adamantly, and the fire behind his words broke the brunette’s resolve quickly, “Alright, honey.”

Reluctantly, Tweek let go. He timidly admitted, “I’d have to do some research of my own anyways. It’s not like I really know what to do.”

“Use my laptop then,” Craig suggested.

“I was planning to,” Tweek snorted.

“Dick.”

“Asshat.”

They smiled at each other. Nothing had really changed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Things get a bit steamy in this chapter. Oh, who am I kidding. Very steamy. Just saying. NSFW.
> 
> (I also can't believe this fic has done so well. Like oh my gosh I'm flabbergasted. Thank you so much!)

Tweek’s stomach rumbled without warning, and he sheepishly asked, “What do we do for dinner?”

“I dunno. I’ll go see if we have anything,” Craig shrugged, heading towards the kitchen. He prayed that his family had enough sense to leave him some decent food in the fridge before up and leaving. As he pulled on the freezer drawer, he caught sight of a box that made him crack a smile, “Feel like pizza again?”

“No one’s going to deliver in this storm,” Tweek grumbled.

“We don’t need delivery. It’s Digiorno.”

“Fuck you, dude.”

They ate their pizza slices in comfortable silence. The snow had ceased pelting the sides of the house in a predatory rage, and the delicate snowflakes now fluttered gracefully across the windowsills, unhurried by the wind. Craig spread himself out on the couch, watching an old episode of Red Racer. Tweek sat on the floor, furiously typing and taking notes on the sticky note pad that Craig used earlier. Craig snorted as he glimpsed at his boyfriend, “You don’t need to take notes.”

“It-It helps me organize my thoughts!” Tweek snapped, agitated by the sudden break in his concentration.

Craig held up his hands in defense, “Geez, babe. Sorry.”

Hypnosis was not a simple subject to research. The more Tweek read, the more perplexed he became. There were about a million ways to go about it. Different combinations and techniques to choose from. He just had to find the one that would work for Craig. He had started doodling a web of ideas he had gleaned from the websites Craig had suggested.

The first term that looked extremely familiar was _hypnotic touch_. He wrote it down immediately. Tweek knew he was vulnerable when it came to touch, and so did Craig. He used it to his advantage, caressing him shamelessly every chance he got. It never failed to make Tweek weak in the knees. Yet, it made him wonder if Craig had any sensitivity the way he did. If he could just find a place where Craig wanted to be touched, yearned to be touched, he’d have a chance to turn the tables.

Then, he remembered the _triggers_ Craig had placed on him, like ancient spells that helplessly bound him to his words. That was definitely going on the list. _An eye for an eye, Craig_.

Slowly but surely, everything was falling into place. A small plan of action was brewing in the back of Tweek’s mind. But, there was still a little problem. Craig’s stubbornness. Commands had the potential to piss him off, no matter how passive they were. He had to make it seem like it was Craig’s idea to give up control.

That was where _conversational hypnosis_ came into play. It was a type of covert hypnosis, where an induction is weaved subconsciously into a plain conversation. The subject therefore has no clue they have been hypnotized. Tweek wasn’t sure he’d be able to pull it off, but he felt the same way about staging a fake break up and that went a little _too_ well. It was worth a try.

He sighed and looked up at his boyfriend laying above him, watching tv. He didn’t seem to notice his gaze because he was totally absorbed in whatever was on the screen. Tweek smiled to himself. He liked being able to stare at his boyfriend without him knowing. It was a chance to see how he might look when he was alone, without any other prying eyes. He scanned his green eyes and realized that they were dilated, almost vacant. Then, he remembered something. _Trances naturally occur every day, like when watching tv._

That could be interesting. Was there more on that somewhere? Tweek’s head snapped back to the computer screen, and the sound of furious typing brought Craig out of his tv induced haze.

Tweek stumbled upon an alphabetical listing of more methods, one of them read _eye fixation_. The subject focuses on an object for a prolonged period of time, which helps block out other physical and mental distractions. Tweek thought about it, _Maybe the tv could work for that? Would Craig respond well?_

He wasn’t sure, but he wrote it down anyways. Then, scrolling about an inch upwards on the screen, Tweek saw something that made his heart shoot into his throat before plummeting into his stomach. _Oh God. Oh God. OhgodOhgodOhgodOhgod._

 All this time, Craig had been crawling like a sly cat towards Tweek, careful not to disturb him. His breath unexpectedly brushed Tweek’s cheek as he leaned over and whispered, “Whatcha find?”

Tweek squealed, nearly crashing his shoulder into Craig’s chin while covering the computer screen with both hands. “Ngh-Nothing!”

“You wouldn’t hide it if it was nothing.”

With easy finesse, Craig swooped down and yanked the computer away. Tweek was right on top of his tail, forcing the brunette to jump up and run across the couch, nearly falling flat on his face as he tried to escape his’s boyfriend flailing limbs.

“Give it back!” Tweek screeched.

“It’s mine to begin with!” Craig snapped. He balanced the laptop in one hand as he scrolled down the screen with the other. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he read the bolded subheading before him, “ _Erotic_ Hypnosis?”

Tweek squawked, now desperately clawing at Craig’s shoulders and hating the obvious height advantage he had over him, “Craig, it’s just a section in a larger article! I didn’t type that in!”

Craig kept out maneuvering the spaz’s frantic flapping, barely affected by the small slaps to his arms and hands. He began reading from the description in an overdramatic fashion, emphasizing the words he knew would make Tweek panic, “ _Hypnosis used for the enhancement of **sexual** activity or performance. Also used in **sex** therapies_.”

Tweek clenched fistfuls of his hair, nearly pulling out several strands, “St-Stop it!”

Craig tilted his head, honestly confused, “Why? It’s nothing to freak out over.”

“But, I didn’t…I mean I was just—” Tweek stammered.

Craig’s tone changed as he read the next lines with interest, “ _Make your partner feel safe and loved with your words. Once the trance is set, try putting an erotic twist in your suggestions. Arousal is easily built when your partner feels comfortable and relaxed. Seduction itself can even be considered a form of hypnosis._ ”

Tweek listened cautiously, intrigued by the sudden shift in Craig’s voice. His boyfriend’s eyes were blown wide as he looked up from the laptop, “Tweek, that makes so much sense.”

“It does?” Tweek scrunched up his nose and shifted his feet awkwardly as he pondered what that meant.

Craig stiffened, realizing his slip up. Tweek stared at him with eyes that grew more suspicious by the second. The brunette retained his calm expression but felt like dying on the inside. This wasn’t the right time to divulge _that_ information to Tweek. He had absolutely no idea how he’d react, and that could get messy incredibly fast. With a dismissive wave of his hand, he sighed, “I’ll explain later.”

Tweek’s hair bristled as he hissed like a feral cat, “Oh hell no! You aren’t getting away with that. Why the fuck does that make sense?”

There was no way to dodge that. Craig was trapped, cornered conversationally by his own boyfriend. The truth was the only thing that could help him escape. “Um…well…the first time we ever did this…you got kind of…”

Tweek snapped when Craig trailed off, “I got _what_ , Craig?”

“You…fuck,” Craig cursed at himself, unable to form the sentence Tweek wanted. There was no way this would end well.

Tweek was on the verge of hyperventilating, becoming more anxious and twitchy than Craig had seen him in a long time. “Craig! Gah! Spit it out!”

Biting his lip, Craig figured that maybe the spaz’s mind was spiraling into an unimaginable number of possibilities at this point. Maybe the reality of what he was about to say was much better than whatever his mind was conjuring up. He inhaled, then exhaled, choking out a meek confession, “You…got kind of hard…”

“W-Wait…What?” Tweek blinked, mushing his words together in a frantic manner while his brain went into overdrive, “Craig, _whatdidyoujustsay_?”

“I think you heard me,” Craig mumbled, “I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you about that sooner.”

Tweek blinked, “Wh-Why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want to freak you out,” Craig held the bridge of his nose, trying to hold back the unease swirling in his chest. That was a stupid excuse. Especially now that he heard himself say it out loud. He should’ve told him right away. He should’ve just told him as soon as he noticed.

There should have been an explosion. Something catastrophic about to happen. He flopped back onto the couch with the laptop in hand, closed his eyes and waited for it to come. By nothing sort of a miracle, nothing devastating ensued. He felt the couch dip beside him, and a hand on his shoulder. “I’m honestly not that surprised.”

Craig’s eyes shot open, “What?”

Tweek was smiling, nearly chuckling as he clarified, “I…I rarely get to relax. And your voice, the way you touch me...Of course, my body would take the opportunity to pop a boner.”

Shaky arms wrapped around Craig’s torso as Tweek rested his head on his shoulder. Craig snorted, surprised by his relaxed response, “Why are you laughing?”

“Cause it’s funny. And if I don’t I might die of embarrassment.”

Craig felt his boyfriend burrow into the crook of his neck, hiding his flushed face from him. He draped his arms around Tweek’s trembling body and nuzzled his burning cheeks. Then he whispered reassuringly into his red-tipped ear, “You know what’s even funnier? You weren’t the only one.”

Tweek froze, gapping at him in disbelief. Shaking his head, he pushed himself up from his place under Craig’s arm and searched his face for that signature smart-ass grin. But, he couldn’t find it. He was given a small nod of confirmation and a kiss on the nose instead. Then, even more infectious laughter burst from Tweek’s mouth while he fished a small, plastic-wrapped condom from his pocket, “Then that explains why my dad thought I needed _this_.”

Craig’s neutral expression finally dissolved. His laughter swirled with Tweek’s as he said, “I mean, we’re both eighteen. It’s not a crime.”

Smacking Craig’s arm, Tweek yelped abruptly, “ _What?_ ”

“I-I mean…goddammit,” Craig stammered, trying to calm his lungs, still spasming with giggles.

Tweek’s eyes sparkled with surprise and a tinge of mischief, “ _Craig_ …”

There was a tiny hint of longing in Tweek’s breathy voice that heated Craig’s blood to a boil. That was another thing he wasn’t expecting. He was staring to realize that the spaz was full of mysteries, more than he would probably ever know. It made his chest swell with blazing fire, then his stomach, and before the swelling could reach anywhere else he quickly unraveled himself from Tweek’s hold and scampered into the kitchen. It was starting to become a refuge for him when his feelings began to override his logic.

“The coffee’s done,” he shouted into the living room.

“Miss you already, asshole,” Tweek grumbled and pocketed the condom once more, slumping back on the couch frowning. _Was this going to be a thing? Craig moving into different rooms to evade him?_ He didn’t know if he found it annoying or endearing.

“Heard that,” Craig’s far-off voice stated. Tweek smiled as he heard the familiar sound of ceramic mugs clinking together. At least he was getting coffee out of the situation.

The sticky note pad had sprawled onto the floor, probably while he and Craig fought over the laptop, and was now spread in a little tent formation against the carpet. Tweek hesitantly picked it up and reviewed the markings he made. _Hypnotic touch, triggers, conversation, tv._ He bit his lip, hesitating before he grabbed the pen off the coffee table. With unsteady fingers he jotted down _erotic_.

“Do you seriously just take it black?” The holler from the kitchen made him flinch and throw the pen at the tv, which narrowly missed the glass screen of the monitor. He hurriedly replied as he went to retrieve it, “Y-Yeah.”

Liquid coffee began sloshing into a cup as Craig asked, “You alright?”

“I’m fine!” Tweek sighed as he skimmed the tv, making sure there was no sign of any cracks or breaks. He suddenly recognized a small, colorful logo on the bottom corner of the display. Inspiration shot through his brain like an obsidian arrowhead.

“Hey, Craig?” Tweek shouted.

“Yeah?”

“Is your tv a _smart_ tv?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“You’ll see,” Tweek grinned, taking slight pride in his mimicry of what Craig had said to him earlier. He sat back on the couch, pulling a pillow onto his lap.

A nasal drone hummed from the other room, “Very funny, Tweek.”

Tweek rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone from his back pocket. Tapping on the YouTube logo, he searched for a video that could snare Craig’s attention. Something calming, something long or repetitive. _Maybe something to do with space._ Tweek nearly squealed as the thought came into his head. Space was perfect. And there were certainly plenty of videos on it for him to choose from. It only took him a few minutes to find something he could work with. Sure enough, the tv logo appeared on the top right of the video, and he was able to pull it up on the flat screen.

“What is that?” Craig stood in the doorframe of the kitchen with a cup of fresh coffee in his hands. He stared at the screen with confused interest, and Tweek explained as he set the mug of steaming caffeine on the coffee table, “It’s a time lapse of the night sky, during a meteor shower. I thought you might like it.”

“I do....” Craig confirmed. He sported a small, genuine smile that made the blonde’s heart flutter, then laid himself on the couch, resting his head on the pillow that was laid across Tweek’s thighs. Tweek jumped, clearly not anticipating this setup, and Craig laid his hand against his belly in response, “You nervous or something?”

“I’m still not used to you being so close to me…” Tweek’s tense muscles calmed under Craig’s palm, and he took comfort in knowing that peace was just a touch away. Craig didn’t say anything, just watched him with understanding eyes. He pulled his hand away, and nervous, agitated thoughts came whirling back into Tweek’s head. He really had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t know where to start. He’d have to keep Craig distracted until he figured it out. Somehow. Looking back at the video, Tweek saw stars weaving in and out of each other and marveled at their grace. “I can see why you love space. It’s so beautiful.”

Craig’s gaze flickered back to the screen as well. “Maybe one day I’ll work for NASA, and we can both take a trip to the moon.”

“You know, that might be nice. It’d be quiet, not a lot of people. We’d have the whole place to ourselves,” Tweek pondered. The thought of being an astronaut never crossed his mind before. But he’d be willing to brave the lethal vacuum of the galaxy with Craig. It didn’t seem nearly as terrifying if he imagined Craig by his side. Both of them became absorbed by the twinkling night sky, flashing brightly as the video speed up the stars’ movements. Daydreams began to consume Tweek’s mind again, and he found himself wondering out loud, “Have you ever imagined what it would be like to swim in a sea of stars?”

Craig swiveled his head back to Tweek, his stare sparkling with glee, “God, you’re amazing.”

“Wh-What? Where did that come from—?”

“It’s just…nice to hear someone else say it. A sea of stars.”

Tweek quirked an eyebrow, “So, you have?”

“Of course, Tweek. I dream about it almost every night,” Craig grinned.

Tweek nodded to the screen, “Does it look like that?”

Craig whispered, “Yes…”

“It’s beautiful,” Tweek smiled.

A drifting quiet seized the room as they watched the constellations dance. The minutes seemed to linger, time stretching itself endlessly without any heed for the constrictions of life. Tweek was glad the video was about an hour long. They were both enjoying sitting with each other, not doing much of anything. Craig murmured after a while, “I’m surprised you brought something like that up.”

“The sea of stars?”

“Yeah. I mean…I never thought I’d talk about that with anyone. It just seems too weird.”

“Craig, that’s not weird. It’s more poetic than anything.”

“Then call me Dickenson.”

“Of course, you pick the one poet with _dick_ in her name.”

“And that’s why she’s the only one I know. Sue me.”

Another pause came between them, and Tweek took the opportunity to backtrack the conversation. “Is that why you stargaze? To get lost in a sea of stars?”

“A sea of stars is better than a world of shit.”

Tweek chuckled as he gazed at Craig. He was laying comfortably on his back, his body stretched out in a nonchalant fashion. His hands were clasped on his stomach and his head was turned slightly towards the screen. There was a soft, dreamy look in his eyes, one that told Tweek this was the induction he was looking for. This was the perfect place to start. “Then I’ll take you there.”

Craig didn’t look away from the tv as he asked, “How will you do that?”

Tweek smirked, suppressing the urge to kiss him, “I’ll tell you about it.”

“Mmm,” Craig blinked slowly.

“A sea of stars…A deep, dark void that surrounds you, cradles you in a million tiny lights…You’d be weightless, no gravity to tie you down. Free to gaze at the stars that lazily brush past you. They warm your body as they do.”

The reflection of twirling stars undulated in Craig’s eyes as his pupils began to dilate. Tweek watched in amazement; he wasn’t expecting a reaction like that so fast. He was at a loss for words, and he suddenly found a new appreciation for how easy Craig made this seem. He never seemed to struggle with knowing what to say next. His words just flowed so easily, effortlessly. Tweek found himself thinking back to the previous night, remembering the loving encouragement, the feeling of being safe and loved. _That’s what Craig needs._ And Tweek was going to provide.

“Even though you’re in space, you realize you can take long, deep breaths. Filling your lungs with the strange and beautiful atmosphere. It feels so much better to breathe here than it does on Earth. Each breath drawing in the calm emptiness surrounding you, making you feel at peace.”

Craig’s lips parted in response to Tweek’s words. He sighed wistfully as his lungs expanded, greedily taking his first true breath of the mysterious space air. Tweek tentatively placed his hand on Craig’s chest, just to feel the steady beat of his pulse, the stable pace of each inhale and exhale. Sure enough, his breathing was slowing down, growing tired and lethargic.

“Your breathing only gets deeper while you watch the lazy stars drift by. You can’t tell if they’re moving past you, or if your moving past them. But, it really doesn’t matter. They seem to waltz in front of your eyes, in all their radiant beauty, and you can’t seem to look away.”

All of a sudden, Craig blinked rapidly, his forehead wrinkling as he turned his head to face Tweek, “Are you…hypnotizing me?”

Tweek flushed bright red, “Is it obvious?”

“No…why are you trying to sneak it past me?” Craig’s words were somewhat garbled, like he was unable to shake himself awake.

Tweek looked into his confused eyes and felt his heart twist unbearably. He should’ve been more direct, explained everything to Craig before he even started. He mentally sobbed while he attempted to justify himself, “I-I didn’t want it to seem like I’m trying to control you.”

Craig placed his hand reassuringly over the spaz’s, which was still resting on his chest, “Babe, I trust you enough…to let you do that…”

Tweek’s eyes widened, “Want me to keep going?”

“Please…”

Tweek expected Craig to turn back to the television, but his deep, green eyes stayed trained on his instead. Tweek hesitantly brushed his fingers against his cheek bone, earning him a barely audible whine from the dazed boy. Smiling fondly, he continued to caress Craig, trailing his fingers across the delicate skin of his neck, soothing the worry lines on his forehead. Craig’s eyelids were beginning to droop now, his body becoming incredibly still. Tweek could see that his touch was comforting to Craig, and he took advantage of that while he could.

“The stars are gravitating towards you, twirling ever so close to your relaxed body. They begin to touch you, caress you almost too softly. They brush past your cheeks, some slide smoothly across your forehead, or down your neck. It feels so good, so relaxing. You let them play with you, let them cradle you in their tender warmth. Your thoughts become muddled as you feel their touch.”

Each word was whispered with affection, enticingly soft and sweet to Craig’s ears. He could feel his consciousness slipping away from him, but, to his surprise, he didn’t really care. A film of mist clouded his eyes as he continued to gaze at his boyfriend. Tweek continued ghosting his fingers over Craig’s smoothed out features, thinking of ways to further melt his mind. He brushed the shell of Craig’s ear, and the brunette shivered. Tweek smirked, leaning closer as he purred.

 “One tiny star slips into your ear. It travels deeper and deeper until it reaches your brain. It slowly, softly touches one of the many folds of your mind, and it suddenly becomes even harder to think. Then, it starts to massage you, melting your brain in an oddly pleasant way wherever it makes contact. More and more of your thoughts drift away as the star continues, filling your mind with a deep, calming, empty void. You don’t struggle against it. It feels so good, almost too good. You let this little star take over your mind.”

 Tweek carefully nudged Craig’s chullo hat away from its place on his head and placed it on the couch’s armrest, revealing thick waves of shining black hair. He caressed the soft strands, twirling them rhythmically through his fingers, gently scratching Craig’s scalp here and there with his finger tips. Craig gasped, letting his eyes roll back slightly while Tweek toyed with him.

“Does that feel good? When I play with your hair?” Tweek cooed.

“Fuuuuck yessss…” Craig slurred.

“Good, baby. More stars continue to tease your body with gentle touches as your mind is satisfyingly fried by the little star. They start stroking your arms, fondling the skin underneath your shirt, tugging and pulling at the fabric. It makes your weary body so much heavier, imploring it to give into a deep exhaustion that you didn’t know you felt.”

Craig’s head felt so much heavier against the pillow on Tweek’s lap. As his body sunk into the couch cushions, his left arm fell to the side, hanging over the sofa lifelessly, fingertips grazing the floor below. Eyelids fluttered, struggling to stay open.

“The little star in your mind starts to whisper to you…” Tweek touched his lips to Craig’s ear, snaking his spell into Craig’s mind with the most angelic voice, “ _Craig…are you tired?_ ”

Craig nodded, nuzzling against the fingers still burrowed in his thick hair.

“ _I can help you find peace._ _All you have to do is close your eyes and sleep. I will take care of you while you rest.”_ Tweek kept stroking his hair, lazily brushing back the loose strands, making it hard for Craig to stay awake. The caring voice persisted, coaxing him to let go, _“Close your eyes…”_

Craig was so close to embracing the command, yet he continued to resist for as long as he could. That was until a pair of velvety lips connected with his. They lingered, making Craig ache in a new, desperate way. When they pulled away, Craig whined. But soon he was quieted by one last word, _“Sleep.”_

Finally, Craig surrendered. His eyelids plummeted, and his head lolled to the side, into Tweek’s stomach. With one hand still twirling strands of black hair, Tweek lowered his voice, “There you go, Craig. Slip completely into that deep, alluring sleep. It feels so good to let yourself fall into it, doesn’t it? To just let go of everything, forget how to think for a while?”

Another nod came from the entranced brunette as he nuzzled the warmth emanating from Tweek’s stomach. Butterflies blossomed in Tweek’s insides as he felt his partner press against him. “Shhhh…that’s it…relax…This is what a trance feels like…”

Tweek gazed at the sleeping figure, scanning each lax muscle, every part of the beautiful body before him. He was limp, totally relaxed. All was still and at peace, except for a slight twitch in his jeans that Tweek couldn’t overlook. The blonde felt blood dart to the skin covering his cheeks. _Fuck, he wasn’t kidding._ Cautiously, Tweek asked, “Craig…can you wake up for me? Not completely, just a little.”

Green eyes slowly peeked out from under dark eyelashes, still hazy and unfocused. They moved gradually to Tweek’s anxious face. As soon as they fell on wide, blue irises, Tweek blurted, “You uh…seem a little turned on.”

Craig smiled mindlessly, “Yeah…”

Tweek gaped at his boyfriend. That reaction seemed way too calm. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you… need help with that?” Tweek offered, shaking a little in embarrassment.

Craig’s eyes perked up, snapping slightly out of their haze, “Y-You don’t have to.”

The inflection in his voice suggested that he wasn’t opposed to the idea. Smirking, Tweek stated, “I think I know why you were a little scared of this.”

“Scared?” Craig scoffed.

“You were scared of losing control because you were afraid you might enjoy it.”

“Tweek—”

“Craig…you’ve been so strong for so many people…the support system for everyone you care about. But, I think it’s time for you to be cared for. You really need this. It looks like you might even _want_ this. Am I wrong?”

“No…” Craig sighed softly.

“It’s ok to want this…It’s ok to let go…”

Tweek placed a warm kiss on Craig’s forehead.

“It’s ok to need someone to kiss you…to touch you…”

A hand slithered under Craig’s shirt, teasing and tickling the tender skin around his waist. Another kiss rested on his cheek. Craig whimpered.

“It’s ok to want to be vulnerable…to be seduced…”

The third kiss washed over his lips, hungry and impassioned. A tongue slipped into his mouth, laying claim to everything within it. The kiss deepened, and Craig groaned as his tongue was massaged and caressed by the intruder. Steady arms wrapped around him, bringing him to lay across Tweek’s body, his head flopping onto the crook of the blonde’s neck. Several strands of saliva bridged their swollen lips together when Tweek dragged himself away. He growled, “You already know you’ve lost control. You’re mine.”

“I’m…yours…” Craig was panting, eyes vacant once more.

“That’s right, baby. Relax. Look into my eyes and think about the little star in your brain, removing your thoughts, making you mindless. There you go. Fall back into that deep sleep for me. Surrender to it. You’ve already let me invade your mind. You don’t have to fight it anymore.”

A soft sigh of submission spilled out of Craig’s mouth. His eyes slipped closed again, and Tweek hummed, “Good boy…”

Craig trembled against his partner’s body, feeling weak when the unusual pet name reached his ears. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to hear it whispered against his ear, repeated over and over again until he couldn’t think straight. He wanted to feel Tweek’s hot breath as he said it. But, the arm embracing his back just held him tighter. The hand underneath his shirt pawed at his sides. More words came to captivate Craig’s mind, “It feels good having someone else in control. You don’t have to worry about anything. You can just rest and relax. And as much as you want to deny it, I’m not the only one who gets stressed. You’ve held so much tension inside you for so long, baby. I don’t think you realize it. Let the tension go, let your body slacken against me. It feels so good to let your body go limp, not having to support yourself in any way. I’ll be that support for you. I’ll hold you as you drop deeper. I’ve got you.”

Tweek almost lost it when soft, pleasured noises sounded from Craig’s throat. He could feel him drop deeper into relaxation, his body becoming listless, while his flushed skin burned with longing. _Oh god, what am I doing._ He watched one of the veins in Craig’s neck pulse feverishly and, listening to his lust-filled urges, latched his lips onto it. Craig howled, electrified by the sudden collision. In between wet, passionate kisses, Tweek grunted, “Your body is getting more and more sensitive as you relax for me…My caress will make soft…pleasurable tingles…crawl across your skin, fanning the flames already scorching you on the inside.”

His fingers caressed the skin just above Craig’s waistband, and Craig involuntarily threw his hips into the air, bucking and thrashing desperately against Tweek’s hold. With a knowing smile, Tweek teased, “You want me to touch more of your body, don’t you?”

“Pl-please…”

“Take off your shirt for me.”

Immediately, Craig sat straight up and clawed at his shirt, nearly tearing in two. Once it was in a heap on the floor, Tweek scooped Craig into his arms and sat him down with his back leaning against the couch. The heated spaz then sat on his lap, effectively pinning him down on the furniture. Craig let him, too dazed and excited to protest. Tweek let his hands roam, rubbing smooth skin, his toned stomach, his broad chest. Every stroke sparked jolts of lightening that dived straight in between Craig’s legs. The brunette held in a deafening scream behind tight lips when Tweek’s fingers brushed his hardening nipples. Tweek was the one moaning now, “Good boy.”

Craig mewled.

Tweek tilted his head, “Do you like it when I call you that?”

He could see his tanned skin redden from his chest all the way to his neck when he nodded.

Tweek felt a surge of predatory yearning rip its claws through his heart, and he rapidly closed the gap in between them, pressing the cool cotton fabric of his shirt against Craig’s bare, heated chest. His legs were straddling his pelvis; their hips now digging into each other with precious friction. He cupped a hand behind Craig’s neck, scratching at the baby hairs at the base of his head, and snarled, “Then every time you hear me say it, I want you to get ten times more aroused.”

The hips underneath Tweek started squirming, bucking into him with all the energy they had. Suddenly, they thrust into his in just the right way. Craig’s cock slid needily against his, and Tweek couldn’t stop himself from moaning, pushing back lightly. Craig’s breath grew heavy with lust, and Tweek’s throat rumbled, “ _Good boy_.”

Craig groaned, writhing as a wave of excitement crashed over him “Ahhhh!”

Their hardened members rubbed each again, in the most delicious way. They both bayed into the air like ravenous wolves as their bodies teased each other. Tweek knew that if there was another brush against his swelling need like that, he’d lose himself to his own lust. He couldn’t afford to do that now; this was for Craig. He yanked himself off Craig, choosing to kneel next to him on the plush couch cushions. His voice dripped with a kind of dominate affection that made Craig’s spine rattle with desire, “Your cock is throbbing painfully against your pants, isn’t it? So hard and stiff with need. It’s the only part of your body that holds tension now, the only part that prevents you from giving yourself to me completely. You need release. You need it so badly.”

A gentle hand began to palm Craig through his jeans, coercing a sharp cry from back of the brunette’s dry throat. The motion was slow and tender, rubbing the length of his shaft agonizingly measured. His hips automatically thrust into the touch but were quickly held back by a rough grip that restrained them. “Relax. I know you want it, baby. You’ll get it soon. The only way to get the release you desire is to obey the lust spreading throughout your body. All your lust is controlled by your dick. Obey the lust and you obey your dick. Your dick controls your mind, which holds all the pleasured thoughts drenching your subconscious. Obey your dick, obey your mind. But not even your mind is free. Your mind is controlled by me. No matter what you obey, you _will_ obey me. Is that understood?”

“Yes…Tweek…” Craig droned, surrendering to the mind-numbing pleasure streaming through his veins. The hand just kept massaging his cock, leisurely, hypnotically. Craig wanted to open his eyes, to watch his boyfriend caress his body, but he found that he couldn’t. Tweek hadn’t told him to.

Tweek’s heart was melting, his stomach was burning, and his dick was growing harder by the second. Craig looked like his was truly losing his mind, losing his will, and _loving_ every second of it. It made Tweek want to go further, to really push Craig over the edge of pleasure. Yet, he didn’t know if he’d follow the next suggestion he had in mind. Craig still had the power to refuse, to rebel, whether he consciously knew it or not. This next command could have been too much, but, nevertheless, Tweek wanted to try. “Do you want some relief? How about you unzip your pants?”

To Tweek’s amazement, Craig gently nudged his hand away and pulled his zipper apart. Grey boxer briefs poked out from underneath the denim prison, and Craig groaned as some of the pressure was released. His hands fell back to his sides when the task was completed, waiting patiently for another order. Tweek sat there dumfounded. _He fucking did it._

It was only then that Tweek realized the extent of his power in this situation. _Fuck, shit, oh God._ He knew what he wanted to say next, but he was having a mini panic attack at the thought of Craig complying. _Were they ready for something like this? Was this too far?_ He took one more glance at the enticing knot in Craig’s underwear and immediately thought, _Fuck it._

“Take out your cock…” he whispered, barely managing to push the words past his vocal chords.

Tweek’s heart stopped as Craig’s fingers dipped underneath the elastic waist band of his briefs, taking himself firmly in his hand. He hissed as he pulled his pulsating dick out for his boyfriend. He shimmied his underwear down a little as well, giving him room to let his balls hang free as well. Tweek was so hot at this point he felt like he was going to spontaneously combust. His dick jumped against its own restraints while he ogled Craig’s long, thick shaft. There were traces of black hair at the base, which only made Tweek’s heart pump even more frantically. _Goddammit! Now what do I do?!_

He hadn’t done anything like this with anyone else. Panicked cursing just continuely bounced around in his brain. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ He had zero experience with any sexual activity. Except maybe masturbation. _Wait a minute_.

“Touch yourself for me, Craig. Show me what you like.”

Craig’s right hand eagerly tugged on his shaft, making him cry out in pleasure. He sluggishly teased himself, his fingers barely touching the head as he thrust. Tweek watched him eagerly, mesmerized by the hand sliding around that alluring, weeping cock, “That’s it. Stroke your cock…up and down…up and down. With each pump, your mind becomes even emptier, blank and ready to obey. Being blank and submissive makes you so aroused, so horny.”

“Ahhhhhhh…” Craig was starting to drool as his hand sped up. Whimpers and sighs escaped him with nearly every breath. Tweek’s hands resumed exploring his torso, stopping to flick at his hypersensitive nipples again. Arching his back into the satisfying touch, Craig moaned urgently, his hand only moving faster. Tweek cooed, “Open your eyes, Craig.”

Glassy, vacant eyes fluttered open, immediately boring into Tweek’s. The blonde murmured soothingly, “Every time I snap my fingers, I want you to wake from your trance, feeling just as awake and aware as before we started. But you will not stop touching yourself, and you’ll still have the impulse to comply with what I say. But, when you feel my fingers comb through your hair, you’ll drop ten times deeper into trance. Can you remember all that for me, honey?”

“Yeeesss…”

_Snap._

The fog in Craig’s eyes instantly cleared. He blinked, remembering his surroundings as Tweek’s face came into focus. He looked down at his hand, still mechanically petting and caressing his dick like it had a mind of its own. Then, he looked back at Tweek, eyes wide with wonder, “Holy fuck, Tweek.”

“I know,” Tweek whispered, his blue eyes just as big.

Craig tried to move his arm away, to pry his fingers from his pulsing shaft, but they were stuck to it, unable to do anything but stimulate his genitals, “Sh-Shit! I actually can’t stop.”

Tweek grinned devilishly, giggling, “That’s cause you’re a _good boy_.”

Craig’s eyes rolled back as he heard his trigger, whimpering as a deep-seated pleasure shot through his engorged penis, “Ahhhhhh…mmmm…”

“Is that a little praise kink I hear?”

“Tweek, I swear to fuck—”

“That sounds fun,” Tweek laughed.

Craig roared, frustrated, “Don’t you dare tease me with that!”

“But you’re so helpless right now. It’s too easy,” Tweek purred, licking the shell of Craig’s ear sensually.

“Ohhhhh, God!” Craig yelped.

Gentle fingers brushed his hair back and Craig’s body instantaneously slackened against the couch, eyelids dropping halfway over his eyes. Tweek rubbed his chest as he obeyed, comforting him, “It’s ok. I’ve got you. Relax a little. Slow down.”

Craig took in a deep breath, shakily letting it out as he forced his hand to slow. He was so sensitive now that every touch drove him insane. Everything was too soft, too good, He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

Tweek gazed at Craig and his inflamed body, still totally shocked by how compliant he was. It was so unlike him. And, honestly, it was terribly _hot_. Craig groaned, softly calling out to his lover while he pleasured himself, “Tweeeek…”

The blonde clutched his own stiffening member as he listened to Craig’s breathy cry. It reminded him of when Craig whispered his name in his sleep, soft and low. _God, I love him_. His fingers drew close to Craig’s ear.

_Snap._

“ _Good boy_.”

“Hah…ahh! God damn it, Tweek!” Craig nearly launched himself into Tweek’s lap as he fully came back to his senses. Tweek caught him in his arms, embracing him while he furiously masturbated. He kissed his collarbone, calmly demanding, “Tell me how much you want it, Craig.”

“Ahhh-Fuck! Please, Tweek. God, I’m so fucking close. Pleeeeasee!” Craig sobbed into his ear.

“Craig. Tucker. Are you _begging_?”

“You fucking told me to!”

Fingers curled into Craig’s hair once more, and his limp weight dropped backwards. Tweek guided him down onto the couch, laying him flat on his back. While positioning himself on Craig’s thighs, he whispered, “Shhhhh, I never said the word _beg_. I thought you might be too proud for that. Guess I was wrong.”

“Ohhhh…fuuuuck…” The hypnotized teen grunted, powerlessly grazing his cock with slow, unhurried strokes. The sass in Tweek’s tone turned him on immensely.

Tweek smirked, taking pleasure in watching his boyfriend fondle himself. All just because he was told to. “Just a little longer baby. You’re doing so well. When I snap my fingers again, you’ll wake up, but I want you to stop stroking yourself this time. Let me take over. As soon as you feel my hand you’ll feel yourself on the edge of orgasm. However, you won’t be able to cum until I tell you to. I know you’re close, but you can handle it. You’re a _good boy_.”

_Snap._

Craig’s hand stopped. He panted as it flopped to the side. His rock-hard, throbbing cock stood at attention before Tweek. And, his whole body was blossoming red with arousal.

Tweek stared, unsure if he was able to move. Craig was gorgeous. _So_. _Fucking_. _Gorgeous_. He was the physical definition of heavenly body. He couldn’t believe that he was allowed to be here, in his presence, witnessing this beautiful man in his most vulnerable state. Tweek was almost sure he was about to cry when a small plea brought him back to earth. “Please…”

The blonde nodded, reaching out to touch Craig’s swollen, aching dick. When his fingers enclosed the shaft that was threaded with palpitating veins, Craig screeched and curved his spine upwards, “TWEEK!”

Tweek recoiled, “What?! What? What’s wrong? Should I stop?”

Craig grabbed his retreating hand with surprising strength, “NO! Please don’t. It’s just…intense…”

“Oh, baby…” Tweek’s facial expression calmed, and he sighed lovingly as he returned his hand to Craig’s overstimulated cock. He pictured how Craig’s hand worked the shaft, glided over the head, caressed the tender skin of his member. He imitated what he remembered seeing, precum leaking down his thigh in his own pants as he listened to Craig keen, “Tweeeeek!”

“ _Good boy_. Focus on that intensity, the waves of arousal drowning you. You’re inching closer and closer to that long-awaited release. That earth-shattering orgasm that will make you entirely mine,” Tweek cried, suddenly possessive of Craig again. It was something in the way he said his name, something in his voice that made Tweek crave him like an animal.

“Ohhhhh…Ahhhh…please!” Craig begged, burrowing his nails into the sofa.

From the way Craig was tensing, Tweek could tell he was close. “Craig…as soon as you orgasm, you give yourself up to me. Are you sure you want that?”

Craig was nearly crying with want, lust filled tears forming under his darkened eyes, “Make me…yours…I wanna…be yours…”

That was the moment Tweek completely lost it. All reservations were gone from his mind. He may have even blacked out for a minute. His hand rubbed Craig without restraint, increasing the speed to inhuman levels. He shouted, pulse racing, releasing all the air trapped in his lungs, “ _Then cum for me, Craig!”_

“OHHHHH FUCK! TWEEEEEK.” Craig screamed with abandon as he convulsed underneath Tweek, his hips thrusting against the soft hand that continued pumping him. All his muscles were contracting, all at once, incredibly hard. Spirals of shivers and tingles tore through his body, leaving him weak and dizzy. Thick streams of pearl colored cum splattered across his stomach, chest, even all the way up to his neck. But, Craig was too busy seeing stars in the back of his head to give a shit. He felt like he was going to cum forever. Forever and a day.

But, even forever had an end it seemed. His body gave out and he laid completely limp against the couch, unable to move. Soothing words were softly poured into his ear as his cock began to soften. “Shhhhhh…rest my love…I’m here…You may be mine now, but I’ve always been yours. Remember that, Craig.”

He opened his groggy eyes to see Tweek kneeling on the floor, next to the couch, gazing back at him. He smiled fondly at him, asking in a soft voice, “Sleepy?”

“A little…” Craig sighed, scooting himself a little closer to Tweek.

Tweek stroked his cheek, purring tenderly, “I’ll clean you up and take you upstairs.”

Now it was his turn to run into the kitchen. He grabbed several paper towels and the nearest washcloth he could find, which he wetted in the sink for good measure. When he returned to the living room, Craig appeared to have fallen asleep. And, the pillow Tweek had used to support Craig’s head earlier was laying haphazardly in the middle of the room. Tweek laughed to himself. He didn’t even remember throwing it.

He stooped beside his slumbering boyfriend, gently running the washcloth over the creamy fluid coating his torso. Craig didn’t react much, just a content sigh occasionally. Tweek observed how the cum moved across his skin, and for some reason, he licked his lips. A strange impulse made him dart his tongue out over a glob of the salty mixture. Suddenly, Tweek wished he had sucked Craig’s dick instead.

 _Not the time to daydream, Tweek_ , he scolded himself.

But, that didn’t stop him from abandoning the paper towels and washcloth. He wanted to taste more of Craig, his sweat, his skin, his _fucking addicting_ cum. He started shivering as he licked the boy clean. Craig even seemed to stir from his sleep a little, gasping while Tweek lapped up all the liquid he could. The last drop tasted the best of all to the blonde, and he let it melt over his taste buds with joy.

Soon, Tweek cradled Craig in his arms once more, like a porcelain baby doll. He walked carefully up the staircase to the bedroom they had shared just a night before. Affectionately, he placed Craig’s sleeping form on the bed, gently yanking off his jeans and slipping his dick back into his underwear. As he was folding his boyfriend’s pair of pants, the said boyfriend woke up a little. He muttered to Tweek, “Why are you…such a…kickass dominate?”

Tweek placed the garment in a dresser drawer and replied smoothly, “Why are you such an adorable submissive?”

Craig chuckled, “Don’t get used to it because _you’re_ gonna get it tomorrow.”

“Oh, am I?” Tweek laughed, unbuttoning his shirt and pants, stripping down to his underwear as well. He decided that Craig shouldn’t be the only one practically naked.

“Cross my fucking heart,” Craig mumbled as he buried his face in a downy pillow.

“Go to sleep, asshole,” Tweek giggled

“Make me…” The words weren’t sarcastic, or rebellious. They were whispered, longingly. Like a hesitant, needy request.

Tweek looked back at Craig and his eyes glistened when he that he had bundled himself up against several blankets. Tweek rounded the bed, pulling one of the blankets up and over Craig.  He wiggled himself into the little fleece cocoon, stretching his arms out to hold Craig, “Come here…”

Craig snuggled up to Tweek without hesitation, grateful for his warmth. The blonde hummed in approval, “Thank you for letting me take care of you…”

“You were right. I needed it,” Craig grumbled, admitting to a small but accepted defeat.

Tweek smiled, rubbing his nose against Craig’s, “I love you so much.”

Craig yawned and smiled back, “I love you too…so much…”

The blonde softly ran his fingers through think, unruly brunette hair, like he had throughout the night, “Sleep, baby.”

Craig’s eyes started to flutter before eventually falling shut. His breathing evened out, his face serene once more. Tweek pecked his lips lightly, and whispered a low _Goodnight, Craig_ into his ear. Then he held him close, tucking his head into his chest. He may not be able to sleep tonight, but it was so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry this update took so long! I really wanted to take the time to make this perfect. And, I may or may not be writing another story that is Tweek/Craig related. We'll see if that goes anywhere.
> 
> Again, thank you dear readers for your support!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter took over a month to create. This is the first time I've written a sex scene, and I worked hard to make it readable and (hopefully) enjoyable. SO. SUPER NSFW. 
> 
> Thank you ;)

_He found himself laying on a moonlit beach. In nothing but his underwear._

_Soft sand cushioned his body. A cooling breeze drifted over his skin, carrying a healing scent of salt and sea, whispering gentle words he couldn’t make sense of. Majestic waves rolled and crashed onto the shore just a few feet away. The moon watched from afar, a luminous and captivating sentinel of the sky. Tweek sleepily gazed at the green tint around its rim and wondered why it seemed so familiar._

_Before long, his eyes were fixated on its soothing light. He was unable to look away, or even move from where he lay. The spray of the ocean was coming dangerously close to his tired body. Tweek’s chest tightened, a gasp of fright heaving from his lungs as the salt water teasingly lapped at his feet. The delicate winds rushed over him, as if they knew he was scared. Their unintelligible words consoled him while they rustled blithely through his unkept hair._

_Tweek was calmed for the moment, but his breath quickened when he felt his feet pulled under the current. The sea was ravenous, and its hunger only grew as it swirled over more and more of Tweek’s body. It wasn’t until the water was at his knees that he realized something. The waves seemed to follow the pace of his breath, each push and pull mimicking the air flowing in and out of his mouth. He forced himself to take deeper breaths, releasing the strained tension in his rib cage. Sure enough, the waves slackened as well. They retreated with every exhale, rose a little higher with every inhale. Tweek’s breath deepened even further. He was in control._

_The waves soon claimed the lower half of his body, enveloping his pelvis mildly with care. Tweek sighed, content. The sea wasn’t trying to eat him after all. It only wanted to embrace him, welcome him in._

_He kept breathing, watching the moon. The wind sang him a lullaby as the waves continued to rise. One last swell curved over his body, and he was fully swept into the ocean. The waters were crisp and translucent, like glass. Tweek could still see the moon through the rippling water, just as clear as before. He smiled, somewhat dazed. He could still breathe without any trouble._

_The tides rocked Tweek back and forth, calming his heart, his mind. Small currents wrapped around him, holding him as if it were a person. He felt sweet kisses on his neck, a hand stroking his stomach. A stray finger dipping inside his navel. Tweek moaned and arched his back. The small touch sent tremors of desire down in between his hips._

_The sea responded eagerly to Tweek’s squirming, sensitive body. Touches became softer, more sensual. He was given a full body massage, all at once. Tweek could feel fire combust inside his body, a deep and dark neediness that made him whimper with want. His member was hardening, without even being touched. He felt like he was drowning in the most pleasurable way, unable to catch his breath the more his body was played with. The green-hued moon flashed. And suddenly, all the ocean’s movement stopped. Tweek was left to float in still and peaceful waves. He stared up at the celestial orb, trying to calm his body, to emulate the water. He found that he couldn’t. Arousal held onto him tightly in a vice-like grip._

_The moon flashed again, and Tweek closed his eyes against the brilliance._

When his eyelids flickered open, he found himself on a soft bed, enfolded cozily in a pile of blankets. One look around the room sparked memories of where he was, who he was with. _He had been dreaming_.

Tweek didn’t remember falling asleep, but he wasn’t too surprised. Just having someone in his arms, sleeping deeply, was enough to make him doze, even if for a little while. His breathing must have fallen into that leisurely rhythm alongside his love’s. His heart beat slowing in time with the man he adored. Tweek nearly fell back into slumber as he imagined his last waking moments in the still of the night. But, his eyes fell on a beautiful sight before sleep could claim him. A beautiful sight he longed to see every time he closed his eyes.

Craig sat on the bed coverless, looking through his phone, still solely clad in his boxer briefs. Tweek watched him intently, wondering when he would notice he was awake. Another full minute had passed when Craig smirked slightly, not looking up from the phone screen. “I know I’m a pretty face, but you could at least say good morning.”

Tweek bit his lip. He wasn’t used to being called out for staring. Craig never seemed to care, and Tweek was usually sneakier about it. _But, damn it, he couldn’t help himself._ With a slight nuzzle into the pillows, Tweek whispered, “Sorry…I like looking at you…”

Craig finally pried his eyes away from the glowing piece of tech, smiling as his gaze locked onto Tweek’s, “I like looking at you too.”

The instant Tweek saw those shining irises, a sharp pang rang out in his head, and his cock jumped in his underwear, his body flushing all over. The ignition of arousal was rapid and unexpected, and the blonde was startled to say the least. He pulled the covers tightly around him, attempting to make a barrier between himself and the oblivious boy beside him. A wispy hiss grated through his teeth as his erection rubbed against the agonizingly soft blankets.

Craig pretended not to notice. He simply hoisted himself off the bed, eyes once again glued to the phone. Tweek eyed him from his safehouse of covers, observing the small curve at the corner of Craig’s mouth. If he was trying to feign neutrality, it was that deadly smirk that gave his inner thoughts away. Craig was up to something.

He began shifting through drawers in his dresser, tossing his phone carelessly to the side, and Tweek became increasingly confused. “Craig, what are you doing?”

“Getting dressed.”

“Right now?”

Craig chuckled, gathering a shirt and some shorts in his arms, “Isn’t that what one does in the morning? Get ready for the day?”

Tweek squinted up at Craig’s back for a moment, giving him a skeptical glare. _This was weird_. Throughout the weekend, Craig showed his affection for Tweek constantly. Every few minutes, there was a kiss on his cheek or a warm hand on his shoulder. That was part of why Tweek wanted to give it back to him so badly. But this morning, he wasn’t affectionate to him in the slightest. He hadn’t even _touched_ him, and he was already getting dressed? That didn’t add up.

Tweek struggled to free himself from the covers but winced when he discovered his body wasn’t as calm as he thought it was. His skin still smoldered under the downy layers of fabric, even if it was to a lesser degree. Tweek settled back into the blanket prison and spat, “Bullshit.”

Craig’s head tilted, but he didn’t make a move after that. He froze, deathly still, and his voice rumbled, “What did you say?”

Words stopped in Tweek’s mouth, afraid to travel past his teeth. He had to take a moment to screw up enough courage to continue his charge. When the sentences finally flew from his mouth, he sounded more upset than he intended. “I call bullshit. You’re a fucking _snuggler_ in the morning, Craig. You and I both know it.”

Craig’s frigid body language abruptly melted, and he swiveled on his heel gracefully. His eyes bore into Tweek’s, and he laughed, “That so?”

Lightening tore through Tweek’s brain, igniting a flow of lava in his stomach that burned brightly. Flames of desire tormented his insides, and he could barely hold back the whine of need behind his lips. Now, there was no doubt in Tweek’s mind that Craig was behind whatever was happening to his body. The smile that stretched over Craig’s lips was too perceptive.

Craig carelessly threw his bundle of clothes to the floor and slid to the side of the bed, purring sensually in Tweek’s ear, “Getting kind of hot under those blankets, aren’t you?”

Blue eyes enlarged with realization, “You did something.”

Craig winked. “Nothing that wasn’t fair game.”

“What?” Tweek spluttered.

Craig chuckled, hopping over Tweek’s bundled form and back onto the bed. Before Tweek could roll over, he was seized from behind by a pair of warm arms. Hot breath prickled the tiny hairs in his ear as Craig droned, “When I woke up about an hour ago, you were sound asleep. So, I decided to do some research, and I read about _conversational_ hypnosis, doofus.”

Tweek snorted, fidgeting under Craig’s grasp, “Which you figured out before I even finished, dumbass.”

“Oh, I know. It’s the fact that you _tried_ to be a sneaky little shit,” Craig snarled playfully, clasping his hands tighter around Tweek’s middle.

Tweek tried to turn around, but Craig refused to let him budge. He was over it by the time he opened his mouth to speak. “Oh my god. You were squeamish about it. I wanted to ease you in.”

Craig sensed the irritation in Tweek’s sigh and snickered, “Babe, I got it. It’s ok. I’m just teasing. But, it got me thinking.”

“About?”

“Payback.”

The word was laced with a husky scratch that made Tweek shiver. Seconds later, warm saliva was dragged across the shell of his ear by a hot, slippery tongue. Tweek wheezed, “S-So, what d-did you do?”

“I’m getting to it. I kept reading and taking some breaks here and there to watch you sleep. You looked so at peace, just quietly dreaming. I didn’t want to wake you…”

“You didn’t—”

“Because I found a way that didn’t require you to be _awake_.”

Tweek blinked, hardly processing what Craig was implying, “So, what are you saying?”

“I hypnotized you while you slept.”

“H-How?”

Craig ran his fingers through Tweek’s hair, sighing tenderly, “I laid close to you, stroking your cheek as I whispered your trigger in your ear. You sighed softly, your eyelids fluttered a little, so I knew you heard me. I kept talking softly to you, creating that beach from before, taking you back under the waves…”

The hushed tone of Craig’s voice began to blur Tweek’s vision. He could feel himself start to drop even now, ready to be carried away by that gorgeous, haunting voice. “That whole dream…was you?”

“Yes babe…I’m sorry if that was too intrusive…” Craig’s voice waivered slightly, becoming sheepish. Now that he said it out loud, it _did_ seem like it was a bit much. Craig placed slow, apologetic kisses on the back of Tweek’s neck and loosened his arms around his middle. He was about to tell him everything, all the sweet and sensory things he had hushed in his ears while he dozed, when Tweek blossomed to life. The spaz flipped himself over and spouted worried reassurances in Craig’s face, “No! I really liked it! At least what I can remember of it—”

Tweek stopped himself short. He caught a glimpse of a smile on Craig’s face. Not smug, not mischievous, but a mild, genuine smile. His gaze flickered up to see if that smile traveled all the way up to the vibrantly piercing eyes. The profound green in his stare flooded Tweek, sincere and loving. They filled him to the brim, until his body was overwhelmed. The hairs on his arms, legs, and neck bristled as millions of intense tingles showered his skin. His breath became labored, huffing out of him in small pants as he was swallowed whole by desire. The blankets that held Tweek were stifling, molding to his thickening erection, just enough to taunt and tease him with light feathery touches. What made it worse was the fact that now he _knew_ that Craig was behind this. He was unraveling Tweek without even touching him, somehow. The spaz closed his eyes and whimpered at the thought, a gentle haze setting in his mind. “Hah…ah…Wh-What the hell did you do, Craig?”

Craig grasped Tweek’s chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing the frazzled blonde to look him in the eye, “I took back control.”

 A deep, pleasured breath filled Tweek’s lungs; another rush of erotic aphrodisia drenched his trembling figure. His anxious brain finally let go of all the inhibitions it clung to, and he moaned for all he was worth, “Fuuuuuck yes, you did.”

Craig swallowed hard. The alluring sounds Tweek made hit his eardrums just right. Any sensible thought was ripped away from him, and he mercilessly attacked the barrier of blankets shielding Tweek. Tweek watched him absentmindedly, offering no resistance to the tugging and pulling around him. He took note of how dark Craig’s pupils were getting, how lustful his gaze was. Blistering heat ripped through Tweek’s stomach, building up that satisfyingly immense pressure that came with lust. Not even the chill morning air, which greeted him when Craig removed the last cover, could cool him down.

“Ahhh!” Tweek squealed against the sharp contrast. His pale skin was covered in at least ten different shades of red and pick, and the frigid air only made his excitement worsen, cutting into him like vampiric fangs. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping in vain that the room would stop spinning. Craig gawked at him, utterly shocked, “Holy fuck. You ok, baby?”

Tweek opened his eyes and screamed in frustration and ecstasy when their eyes met once more, “J-Just…Gah! _Touch me!_ ”  

The inch gap between them was closed in a matter of seconds. Craig pounced onto his love-bitten boyfriend, coiling his arms around Tweek as he laid himself on top of his shaking figure. Tweek latched onto him, his trembling subsiding when Craig’s body collided with his. Warmth and skin melted together, quieting their craving for each other. Flares of endless love and lust. Accumulating slowly, one upon the other in a vicious cycle. All at once, time stopped. Green eyes on blue, never wavering. White sparks exploded in the back of Tweek’s head, and a connection was made. “I-It’s your eyes.”

A wide, cat-like grin appeared on Craig’s lips, “What about them?’

Tweek squirmed, his eyes shifting around the room awkwardly, “I…When I look at them…I get really turned on…”

“Oh really?” Craig chuckled sarcastically, shifting his legs to straddle Tweek’s waist. The cool, sentient edge to his tone annoyed Tweek. He knew exactly what was going on, but still refused to say what he did. Barking out his frustration, Tweek yelped, “I can’t look at you without going insane!”

Craig rose up, fully sitting on Tweek’s stomach, his hands splayed out on his heaving chest. Tweek was sure Craig could feel his heartbeat through his thin skin, racing faster the longer they held eye contact. Smirking, Craig hummed, “That’s what I wanted, Tweek.”

Living, breathing flames seemed to swirl in Craig’s irises, like two burning stars that were heated to a strange temperature that produced green light. The longer Tweek stared, the more his mind was consumed by their beauty, their unique charms. They left him spellbound. And aching. And, Craig knew this. “There you go, honey. Just keep looking into my eyes. Letting that tension build.”

He baited Tweek with his pleasing voice, slowly transforming into an animalistic beast, curling his body possessively over his placated lover. He let his hands slide down Tweek’s chest, over rigid nipples and soft, sweltering skin. Tweek had felt these hands before. Ones that slipped around his body like serpents luring him into passivity, so they could sink their teeth into his ripened flesh. Blunt nails scratched at his sides, and to Tweek’s surprise, he didn’t scream with frantic giggles. He thrashed and groaned instead, never taking his eyes off Craig’s. Craig looked just as surprised as Tweek felt, but he didn’t say anything. He just smoothed his hands over the agitated area. An affectionate ‘sorry’. Then, he shimmied backward, settling himself between Tweek’s lax legs. He leaned forward and gave Tweek’s toned stomach a tender kiss. A sultry whine from the spaz spurred Craig on as he placed warm and tantalizing kisses all along his torso. His tongue tentatively grazed a portion of abdominal muscle, and Tweek’s hand seized a fistful of his hair, pushing his head closer to his body. A breathy sigh of bliss floated into Craig’s ears, and more of his tongue lapped at Tweek’s sensitive stomach. It circled and swirled ceaselessly, hot breath mixing with slick saliva. The soft, wet muscle then dipped into his navel, delving deep until it hit the small knot at the bottom. Automatically, Tweek whispered, “I will obey…”

Craig chuckled, looking up at Tweek from under dark lashes. “Sorry, what was that?”

Another lick glided across the walls of his belly button and Tweek stuttered, “I-I will…obey…”

Tweek covered his mouth with both hands. He had no idea why he was saying that. Had no idea how his mouth was even forming the words. He wasn’t even thinking, yet the words were yanked from his mouth. “Is that _another_ trigger?”

Craig laughed lowly, almost sympathetic towards his blatant confusion. He crawled his way back to Tweek’s lips, giving them a long, languid kiss. As he did this, he wrapped his left arm around his thin shoulders, roamed his bare body with his right hand. Tweek undulated underneath the feather-light caresses, howling into Craig’s mouth when he felt a soft flick of a finger against his stiff nipple. Craig continued to roll the sensitive bud between his fingers, his tongue slipping easily into Tweek’s parted lips. Tweek welcomed it with a wanton moan. Their tongues danced fondly against each other. There was no need to fight for dominance.

When Craig finally pulled away, he only had enough breath to whisper, “I dunno. You tell me.”

Tweek crinkled his brow, completely forgetting the context of his words. He just wanted to keep kissing Craig. In fact, he had half a mind to initiate the make-out session again. All he had to do was reach out and pull his face a little closer.  

But the hand tracing soft patterns down his chest made it harder for him to hold onto his thoughts. It kept caressing lower and lower until a rouge index finger traced the rim of his navel. And, for some strange reason, the touch began to eat away at Tweek’s composure. He whimpered, feeling Craig lay beside him. His figure seemed to mold perfectly to Tweek’s side, warm and soothing. And Tweek happily wiggled his body into his, like a puzzle piece snapping together with a long-lost counterpart. Craig hummed sweetly, content to kiss and nip at Tweek’s neck and draw lazy circles around the little, sensitive scar tissue on his tummy. Each circle drew more sounds from Tweek’s throat. Pleasured sounds. Desperate sounds. The finger just kept spiraling, until it finally plunged into the depths, scraping the bottom of Tweek’s belly button, exploring all the folds and ridges of the knot that seemed to hold it together. Saliva still coated its walls, glossy and slick, making it easier for Craig’s finger to twirl against his skin, in just the right way. Tweek’s eyes rolled back into his head as he cried, “I will obey!”

The words were pushed from his diaphragm, tingling with liquefied magma as they made their way through his body, his throat, and finally past his lips. And, a little piece of his free will went with it. He felt that nice fuzz in the back of his mind, radiating across his thoughts, clouding them ever so gently.

With the last of his strength, Tweek rolled away from his hypnotic lover, sitting up playfully. His eyes may have been drooping and his mind halfway gone, but Craig sort of cheated the system. Tweek wanted to make him work for it. For his final surrender.

And, his actions were certainly worth the effort. He was gifted such an astoundingly affectionate laugh from Craig. “You look like a sleepy puppy, Tweek.”

Tweek replied without thinking. “Puppies obey their masters.”

Craig’s eyes went wide in surprise. He scrambled to get himself over to where Tweek sat and took him into his arms. “Holy shit, babe. Are you alright?”

Tweek nuzzled Craig’s shoulder, sighing a timid _yes_ into it.

Craig kissed messy blonde hair. “Where did that come from, honey?”

“I’m not sure. That wasn’t a trigger?”

“No.”

 _Oh, fuck._ Tweek’s back broke out in nervous goosebumps. Those words were his own.

The embarrassment made him shiver. “Maybe it was wishful thinking.”

“You want me to be your…master?” Craig’s tone was devoid of any inflection. Just a flatline of sound that asked a simple question. Tweek couldn’t tell if he was judging him or not, which made his inevitable reply even harder to muster.

“Yes, please.”

Craig cupped Tweek’s jaw, gently tilting his head up to face him. “That can be arranged.”

Those green eyes made Tweek’s stomach clench for what seemed to be the millionth time that morning. Yet, he never grew tired of it. That fresh pang of arousal, his cock twitching with white-hot bolts of electricity. He briefly wondered if he could be brought to a climax if he looked at them long enough. Then, one word took all his intellect away. “ _Moonlight_.”

Tweek’s eyes plummeted, and his body slumped into the firm support Craig’s body offered, a smile gracing his expression. Craig cooed in his ear, gentle like an ocean breeze, “That’s it, baby. Rest. Fall back into the gentle abyss. Relax and let your thoughts go. Let the arousal roam wherever it wants to. Relaxing further, leaning all your weight on my arms and my body. There you go. Feeling so safe here with me. So obedient. You were almost too eager, dropping so fast into trance for me. You want to please me, don’t you? You want to please your master.”

“Yeeeesss…” Tweek hissed, relishing the feel of Craig. He would do anything for that body. Anything for that voice. Anything for his master.

The bed caressed Tweek’s back once again, but the arms that held him did not loosen. They held him tight while a lovely voice purred, “You know what pleases me the most? When you obey…”

A stray caress around his navel told Tweek what to say. “I will obey…”

His reward was a chaste kiss on the lips. And the sweet voice asked, “Obey who?”

Tweek trembled, feeling deliciously weak and submissive. “M-Master…”

“Good boy.” The _beautiful_ voice rumbled. Another kiss to his temple. “Wake up for master.”

By the time Tweek managed to open his eyes, Craig was on top of him, and managed to pin his arms above his head. His hands squeezed the blonde’s wrists as he murmured, “ _Stay_.”

Tweek blinked, unsure of what that meant. But, as curious hands skimmed the sensitive skin of the underside of his arms and his armpits, he found out. He tried to move the slightest bit in response to Craig’s soft caresses, and immediately had a problem. His wrists were locked in place. As if they were tied to the bed. With cuffs or rope. But they weren’t. There was nothing there. Yet, he couldn’t move them. The more he struggled, more they stuck to the pillow underneath his head. The mischievous smile plastered on Craig’s face told Tweek that this was all according to plan. Blunt fingernails racked down his sides, and Tweek arched his back, unable to defend himself. “Ohhhh fuck…sh-shit!”

Craig licked his lips. “Like that?”

Tweek bashfully nodded his head. Every touch was amplified now, especially the light, teasing ones. He usually hated the fact that he was ticklish, yet his body was reacting in a different way. Maybe he was too horny for his own good. Because instead of laughter, each little tickle and touch was met with a moan, or a throaty mewl.

“You know why I did this?” Craig abruptly inquired.

Tweek quickly shook his head, biting his lip as Craig’s fingers trailed downwards. They brushed over the elastic of his underwear, curling underneath slightly, just to get Tweek squirming. “I wanted to make sure you couldn’t hide yourself from me.”

The cotton garment was swiftly yanked away, leaving Tweek’s erect and inflamed cock exposed and standing at attention. The veins lining his shaft were bulging, pulsing with need. A small pearl of pre-cum was oozing slowly out of his slit already. Craig stared, transfixed. As he reached out to touch it, Tweek was somehow reminded of the tale of Sleeping Beauty. The prick of the spinning wheel shall make the princess fall into a deep sleep. _The power of touch_. As soon as Tweek touched Craig, he was bound to him, doomed to fall in love with the man as soon as he held his hand. Was Craig under the same spell?

The fingertip stroking down his shaft snapped him out of his thoughts. Several others followed, affectionate and soft, touching and prodding with experimental care. Soon, they were curved delicately around the engorged member, pumping up and down with satisfying friction. Tweek watched in fascination as Craig molded his fevered body like fine clay. He truly deserved to be called master.

Another twitch caught his attention though. One that wasn’t from his own cock. The bulge in Craig’s underwear was growing, and it made Tweek’s mouth water. He wanted to taste more than just his cum now. He wanted all of what Craig had to offer. But, he couldn’t just go for it. He couldn’t even sit up with his hands “tied” like this. So, he was forced to ask.

“Master…I…I…”

“What, honey?”

“May I suck your cock?”

“Tweek…”

“ _Please, Master_?”

Craig’s eyes fluttered closed, a deep whine draining from his throat. His whole body lunged forward, trapping Tweek underneath. “ _Tweek_.”

Translated, that growl meant ‘ _don’t test me’_. But, Tweek wasn’t trying to tease him. He wanted to taste him again, feel his cum slide down his throat. He wanted nothing more than to please him. So, to show his sincerity, he dropped his jaw and let his tongue loll out to the side. He felt own saliva dribble down his chin. And saw the wild look in Craig’s eyes.

Tweek could see his control slipping, the calm and composed façade crumbling. He could see Craig gazing at his mouth and observed the dilation of his dark pupils. Tweek’s heart pounded. _Those were sex eyes._ Craig had finally snapped. He frantically ripped his briefs off and, within seconds, his cock plunged into Tweek’s hungry mouth. Tweek moaned around his length and swallowed him whole, more than happy to accommodate for every inch. Craig’s eyes began to glaze over as he rocked himself back and forth, red tints covering his chest and neck. His arms stretched out above him, holding onto the back board of his bed. He was straddling Tweek’s chest, and his legs were starting to shake. Tweek could feel it.

He went to hold onto him, any part of him, just to be a support. But, he forgot about Craig’s command and pulled up on the invisible restraints instead. Tweek’s whole body seemed to vibrate when they stayed against the pillow, contradicting his own will. He only followed Craig’s will now. His master’s. Tweek groaned, feeling hotter than ever, and the vibrations massaged Craig’s dick, all the way up his shaft. The brunette threw his head back, and keened. “Ahhhhhh!”

The sound made Tweek’s tongue leap into action. It swirled the head of Craig’s cock, slurping up the treasure that Tweek was after. Craig’s precious pre-cum. Precious salt and cream. Tweek was so preoccupied with what he tasted that he almost didn’t hear the soft stutter from above him. “St-stop.”

With some reluctance, Tweek pried his mouth off Craig. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all. If anything, it was a little _too_ good,” Craig panted, leaning his head against the wall. “And, my goal here is getting _you_ off.”

Tweek was about to beg him to reconsider when their bodies were suddenly pressed together again. This time, however, they were completely naked. And Craig’s dick was pressed firmly onto Tweek’s own. Their hips slowly began to thrust back and forth, saliva and pre-cum mixing to make a soft, gooey lubricant. Tweek could barely see straight as he felt his shaft fill with sperm, becoming tender and needy. He almost burst when Craig took them both into his hand, jerking them off at the same time. The friction was so delectable. Tweek began to ache in a familiar way. All the signs were slowly building in his body. He was getting close. “A-Ahhh, Master. Pleeease…”

Craig grunted through gritted teeth, “Please what, babe?”

Tweek discovered that he didn’t know what he was asking for. What _did_ he want? There was nothing more that he could want. He was here with Craig, sharing something so incredibly intimate with him. He couldn’t ask for more. Could he?

Gazing into Craig’s eyes, Tweek felt a tight squeeze between his asscheeks that told him he could. Suddenly, he felt so empty. Like there was something missing. Something that would give him the release he had always craved. Or some _one_. There was a click in Tweek’s head. _This was why people needed sex. To let someone else fully complete you, connect with you._ He wanted Craig to complete him, fill him to the brim with nothing but who he was. His desire shot out of him, sounding like a desperate scream, “Please fuck me!”

Craig stopped everything he was doing. “Wait…Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely sure?”

Tweek eyed his cautiously hopeful face, looking half amused, half frustrated. “Craig. If you don’t know how to use that dominance, I’ll fucking take it away from you.”

Craig eyed him back, his eyes narrowing while he dug his thumb into Tweek’s belly button.

Tweek gasped for air. “ _I will obey!_ ”

Craig’s body slinked over him with a swagger that was somewhat threatening. His hand closed over the blonde’s throat, each fingernail jabbing into his skin, one after the other. Tweek gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing against Craig’s palm. The grip wasn’t harsh, but it was firm enough to make Tweek’s cock bounce. Craig leaned in close to his ear, snarling, “Talk back to me again. I dare you.”

Tiny fireworks popped all over Tweek’s brain. Craig could get downright scary when he wanted to. Anyone else would have been terrified. But, Tweek was immensely, insatiably, _turned on_.

When Craig pulled away, his face and demeanor was back to neutral. “Where’s the condom your dad gave you?”

“St-Still in my jeans. They’re somewhere on the floor, I think?”

Tweek watched Craig drop to the ground and search frantically for the pants. Once he spotted the folded garment on the floor, by the dresser, he raided the pockets for the treasured item. Sure enough, it was there like Tweek said. In the _back_ pocket. Craig snorted and held back a snarky remark. “I’ll be right back.”

Then, he darted out of the room, and Tweek held back some laughter himself. He never thought he’d see _the_ Craig Tucker run around his house in the nude. It was truly a sight to behold. Galloping from what seemed to be the end of the hallway, Craig stopped in the doorway and checked to make sure he grabbed the right thing. Tweek could see the label from the bed and nearly choked. It read: _KY Jelly_.

“Where did you get that?”

Craig smirked, striding back to the bed. “You’d be surprised what my parents stow away in their closet.”

Tweek rolled his eyes. “Gross, dude.”

The click of the lube bottle filled the room. “Your parents do it too. They’re all just human.”

“Well, that’s a nice way of putting it…” Tweek trailed off as he watched Craig smear the sleek substance over his fingers. Craig caught him staring, his laughter was silky smooth. “Still want it?”

Tweek stuttered despite himself. “Y-Yes please…”

Cold, slippery fingers skimmed across Tweek’s puckered entrance. “Right there, babe?”

“Ah! Yes!”  Tweek bucked his hips up into the all too gentle touch, appearing more distressed than he wanted. Craig didn’t keep him waiting. The feeling was strange at first, an uncomfortable poking sensation as a finger slid easily inside him. But, when it started to move in and out, thrusting tenderly, the small pains quickly disappear. Soon, he was crying out in ecstasy. Another finger was added, scissoring in sync with the other, stretching his muscular walls slowly. While exploring, the two fingers fondled a certain spot that made Tweek nearly pass out. The spaz started panting, fairly sure that if he didn’t get more of Craig inside him he’d die. “Wh-Why are you teasing me, master?”

“I just want you to be ready…” Craig cooed, massaging Tweek’s prostate again without mercy.

Needy tears formed over his bottom lashes as Tweek wailed, “I am! I promise, master!”

“Oh, are you now?” Craig removed his fingers, and Tweek was about to scream in protest, but the sound of lube and the ripping of thin foil packaging made him forget his irritation. The condom rolled over Craig’s rock-hard dick with smooth, constricting ease. Every bulge and vein could be seen through the clear, thin plastic. On top of that, Craig drenched himself with generous amounts of the lubricant, spreading it evenly across his entire length as he stroked himself for Tweek.

Tweek wanted to help, to grasp his thickness and make him scream, but all he could do was whimper under the restraints his own mind had placed. “Please…I need you…”

“Then, _let go_.” Craig reached up and shook Tweek’s hands free of their imaginary bindings, flipping Tweek over onto his stomach in the process. Craig’s cock lay in between Tweek’s asscheeks, slowly rutting against the soft curves. “Is this ok?”

“If you ask for my permission one more _time_ —!”

Craig bit his hip bone, hard, and yanked Tweek’s ass upwards. His swollen tip pressed tight against Tweek’s opening. “Careful what you wish for.”

All the waiting and longing had been worth it. Worth it, just for the moment Craig pushed himself into Tweek. It was like he was being torn apart from the inside, but in the best way possible. Craig’s cock pushed every sweet spot in Tweek all at once. And he hadn’t even started to move yet.

Tweek decided that should change. With his newly freed hands, he pushed himself off the bed, arching his back, pressing back against Craig’s hips. The unexpected thrust pushed a delighted grunt out of Craig, and he shot his hand out to grip Tweek’s hair. “Hint taken.”

The thrusts started off slow and loving, but Tweek’s whimpers continued to ware away Craig’s resolve. The speed seemed to increase with each rock of their bodies. In no time at all, Tweek was getting pounded from behind, the sound of Craig’s balls slapping against his ass drawing a lengthy groan from his mouth. He was practically folded in half, his lower body spastically humping Craig’s _unreal_ cock, his shoulders and face smooshed against the mattress. His knuckles turned deathly white, fingers gripping the bedsheets until he pulled them out from under the bed. “M-Master…I’m getting close…”

“Don’t you dare cum yet.” It was Craig’s turn to moan as he wrapped his arms around Tweek’s chest and stomach, pulling Tweek on top of him, forcing him to sit directly on top of his throbbing need. Tweek gratefully let out a shaky breath when Craig whispered, “Ride your master.”

Tweek obeyed, lifting himself as much as he could, coming back to meet another of Craig’s powerful thrusts. The spaz stretched his arms back to drape them around his master’s neck. His head dropped back to lay on a broad shoulder, his master’s cheek nuzzling his. Sharp canine teeth sank into his neck. “Say my name.”

“Craig…” Tweek whispered.

“You’re God damned right… Now say it again…” Craig snarled, his hot breath quivering as he shoved his cock back into Tweek.  

Tweek’s muscles clenched around him, unbearably tight. “Craig!”

“Again.”

“Craaaig!”

Tweek was screeching at this point, probably blowing out Craig’s eardrums, but he couldn’t give less of a shit. He was having the brains fucked out of him. _Hard_. By Craig Tucker. Craig- _fucking_ -Tucker. Of course, he was going to scream his name. It was all he had to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming. The deep, nasal voice in his ear growled one final command. “The next time you say it, you’ll cum long and hard for me. Do you understand?”

One more hit to the prostate, and Tweek was a mess of a human being. “Let me cum! P-Please, ma-aaaster!”

“Then _say my name_.”

“CRAIG!!” Cum burst out of Tweek rapidly, shooting up halfway to the ceiling and then splattering onto the crumpled bedding. His whole body tensed more than he ever had before, more than during violent twitches or even panic attacks. Everything locked into place and was _perfect_. Nothing could make this any better. Nothing could top this.

Except for Craig’s own orgasm. His cock kept pumping in and out of Tweek’s spasming body until he finally couldn’t handle anymore. “Ohhhhh, f-fuck. TWEEK!!”

Then, they both collapsed onto the cum-streaked bed, panting and gasping like one does after their first time. Gradually, Craig pulled himself out of his lover, his arms and legs trembling. Only when Tweek cuddled up to him did they calm. Tweek gently took Craig’s cock in his hands, gently tugging at the condom still wrapped snugly around him. It took him a while to figure out how to keep the cum inside, but he managed. Craig didn’t mind; at least he was gentle.

Eventually, their arms and legs were intertwined. Lips connected, eyes closed. Low, ghost-like whispers were exchanged. “God…Craig…that was—”

“Amazing?”

“Beautiful.”

Craig made a noise between a sob and a laugh, then smashed their lips back together. The passion in his kiss knocked the air out of Tweek’s lungs. It took a while for him to recover. When he finally did, however, he felt his snarky side come out to play.

“So…You’ve been promoted to master.”

Craig snorted, “And you’ve been demoted to rope bunny.”

“Gah! No-No I’m not!” Tweek shimmied away, his face turning a deeply irreversible red.

Craig propped himself up with his forearm. “Now’s not the time to be shy, honey bun.”

“I’m allowed to be embarrassed.” Tweek dove face first into a pillow, hiding himself from Craig’s lighthearted smile.

“Sure, just not with me.” Craig coaxed him from his hiding place by blowing a raspberry into his stomach. He laughed and curled up just the way Craig thought he would, making it easy for him scoop Tweek into his arms.

 They shared a few moments of contagious laughter. Then Tweek unexpectedly asked, “Can we stay like this forever?”

Even as they heard the front door opening and his father calling out that they were home, Craig held him fast, covering them both with a stray blanket. He could see a nervous trembling in Tweek jaw, the frightened doe-eyes that looked for answers in his eyes.

“Yes.”

Tweek’s brow wrinkled. There was no way that was possible. He could hear the family shuffling around the house, like monsters that had invaded their sanctuary. Craig just ran a hand through his hair, whispering comforting things, soft and low. Tweek closed his eyes and listened, discovering just how exhausting morning sex could be.

Craig kept whispering, watching Tweek’s breath slow and even out. It wasn’t until he saw Trisha in the doorway that he stopped. He put a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet.

She smiled, nodding in understanding. Just before she closed the door, she gave him a giddy thumbs up. Craig responded with a middle finger. The door clicked closed.

And they were left alone for the rest of the morning, pausing the world for forever and a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, there you have it! The final chapter. There may be a few extra bonus chapters in the future, but this is the end of my original plan. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and supported this story. It's been an amazing journey and I couldn't be more grateful for the opportunity to share this with you all. As always, I will never be able to say thank you enough.


End file.
